


4 недели на убийство

by Dakr_Monk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakr_Monk/pseuds/Dakr_Monk
Summary: — Какие сроки задания?— На все уйдёт четыре недели. После Александр должен умеретьБета: MrsLadyNight
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	4 недели на убийство

========= Начало ==========

Комментарий к Начало  
Ну, что же, пришло время для новой работы.  
Надеюсь, она будет вам интересной. 

Не забывайте оставлять отзывы и лайки. Это мотивирует. 

Финал Вас удивит не на шутку;)  
Холодный бетонный коридор, освещённый несколькими лампами, пугал до безумия одним своим видом. От стен будто пахло кровью и страхом. Здесь было только две двери в бесконечных туннелях подземного здания. Лампы то и делали, что часто моргали, пугая ещё больше, напоминая все сцены из просмотренных фильмов ужасов.

Громкий стук солдатских сапог нарушал бесконечную тишину почти пустого здания.

Шаг был уверенным и плавным. Мужчина в тёмном длинном пальто двигался без остановки, будто его вовсе не пугали эти стены. Его чёрные волосы торчали вверх, напоминая иглы. Он шёл к одной из дверей, не обращая внимания на царящую пустоту вокруг. Он остановился и сбросил свое пальто с плеч, оставляя его валяться на каменном полу. Резким движением руки парень открыл пугающую дверь и вошёл в плохо освещенную комнату.

В комнате — только старый деревянный стол и один стул возле него. Стены серого цвета измазаны черными пятнами, будто от высохшей крови. На стене висит ещё выключенный прожектор. Здесь холодно и жутко. Но такая у него работа, такая у него жизнь. Холод стал её частью уже давно. Безжалостность — лучшая подруга его характера, сопровождающая мужчину уже много лет, застыла на лице при каждом движении.

Из тёмного угла комнаты показалась женщина с волосами пепельного цвета. Весь её вид говорил от том, что она — грозная и упрямая. Абсолютно никакого макияжа, губы поджаты в тонкую линию, и ледяные зеленые глаза. Серый сдержанный костюм только подтверждал этот её образ. В руках женщина держала папку, которую с тяжелым звуком положила на стол, и подняла глаза на вошедшего мужчину.

— Садись, Магнус! — в её голосе была сталь. Идеальный тандем для ледяных глаз.

Магнус осмотрелся вокруг и с нечитаемым выражением лица опустился на единственный стул в этой безумной бетонной комнате-коробке.  
Он поднял свои жёлтые глаза, подведённые чёрным карандашом, на женщину перед собой, и она тут же изменилась в лице, теряя свой стальной образ.

— У тебя новое задание. — сообщила она, включая прожектор позади. Он тут же засветился и дал четкую картинку слайдов на одной из стен.

Магнус перевёл взгляд, чтобы увидеть нужную информацию. На стене было фото статного мужчины лет пятидесяти в чёрном костюме. Он сидел и держал в руке обычную ручку, даже не подозревая, что его снимают.

— Это — Роберт Лайтвуд. — сообщила женщина, указывая рукой на изображение.  
— Владелец крупной сети компаний в Америке. Он и его бизнес являются большой помехой для нас. Поэтому ты — здесь, как лучший наш агент.

Она говорила жёстко, без остановки, зная, что мужчина перед ней запоминает информацию быстрее любого компьютера.

— Я должен его убрать? — спросил Магнус, не отрывая глаз от фотографии.

— Нет. Твоя цель — он. — женщина переключила слайд на проекторе, и фотография мужчины быстро сменилась другой. На ней был парень, голубоглазый брюнет, на вид лет двадцати пяти. Он ярко улыбался, закинув руки за голову.

— Это — Александр Лайтвуд, сын Роберта, единственное его слабое место. Он — твоя цель. Ты должен влиться в его жизнь и держать на коротком поводке, пока мы будем заниматься Робертом.

— Как я это сделаю? — спросил Магнус, взглядом изучая брюнета на фото. Он старался как можно точнее запомнить его лицо. Нужно было знать абсолютно все о своём враге: от размера улыбки на лице и до шрама над левой бровью.

— Александр — гей. Для тебя это не составит проблемы. У вас должны сложиться отношения. Ты должен влюбить его в себя, чтобы полностью иметь над ним власть и не давать сунуться в дела отца, пока мы ими будем заниматься.

Женщина открыла папку, лежащую на столе. В ней было три страницы. На каждой из них по фотографии парней и краткой информации о них.

Магнус наклонился, всматриваясь.

— Это — бывшие парни Александра. Прочти все и сделай себя похожим на них. Так будет проще заполучить внимание Лайтвуда.

Женщина дала Магнусу время на просмотр содержимого и после согласного кивка парня забрала папку и, лёгким движением спички в руке подожгла её, бросая на пол. Комната тут же наполнилась дымом, но на это никто не обратил внимание, продолжая свой разговор.

— Можешь продолжать, Лидия! — обратился Магнус к стоящей женщине, которая над чем-то задумалась.

— Александр руководит отделом технологий на заводе по изготовлению машин. С завтрашнего дня ты у него стажируешься, как личный помощник — Лидия сделала небольшую паузу и продолжила, — У тебя будет всего лишь один шанс, Магнус. Ты знаешь, что случится в случае провала.

Мужчина сдержано кивнул, давая понять, что знает, о чем говорит женщина. Хотя руки автоматически зажались в кулаки, упираясь в деревянный стул.

— Дополнительная информация уже на твоём компьютере. Ты можешь быть свободным. — сообщила Лидия, выключая проектор за спиной.

Магнус медленно поднялся и направился к двери, останавливаясь, чтобы задать последний вопрос.

— Какие сроки задания?

— На все это уйдёт четыре недели. После Александр должен умереть.

Магнус даже глазом не повёл. Убийства — это часть его работы. Он убивал людей и младше этого парня.

Выходя из комнаты и переступая через собственный плащ, он оставил дверь открытой и зашагал своими тяжёлыми сапогами по тихому коридору обратно к выходу.

«Самое лёгкое задание в его жизни.» — подумал про себя азиат и вышел из здания, оказываясь посреди леса. Парень сел в свой внедорожник и отправился готовиться к завтрашней миссии.

«У тебя всего лишь четыре недели, Магнус!» — гласили последние строки электронного письма на его ноутбуке.

Азиат ещё раз быстро прочитал детальную информацию о своём задании, и письмо автоматически удалилось, не оставляя и следа о своём существовании.

========== День:Первый ==========

С первыми лучами солнца прозвенел его будильник. Магнус быстро поднялся с кровати — как настоящий солдат, без доли сомнения или задержки. Веки разлепились автоматически так же, как и каждое утро.

Будильник азиата начинает звонить, когда первые лучи солнца касаются земли. Так учили, так надо, этого не изменить.

Вчера Магнус только переехал на новую съёмную квартиру, которую ему выделили из штаба. Квартира — ближе к дому Александра. Все по плану. В ней нет много мебели или каких-то других бесполезных для Магнуса вещей: только самое необходимое на четыре недели.

Магнус вошёл под ледяной душ и на эти несколько минут почувствовал себя свободным. Холодная вода обволакивала его накаченное тело, бежала по рельефной груди и животу, омывала подтянутые руки и татуировки на них.  
Выше локтя на обеих руках у Магнуса — два одинаковых тату в форме змей. Змеи выглядели будто живые: с открытыми ртами и мелкими зубами внутри, их хвосты тянулись почти до плеч и заканчивались петлей.  
Это древний знак — знак их общества, знак, которым владеет его босс, его наставник и начальник. У всех членов общества такое клеймо. Оно обозначает преданность и верность. Голова змеи — это агрессия, её длинное туловище — это лёгкий путь, а хвост — замкнутый круг, из которого они никогда не выберутся. Потому что иной жизни после их поступков нет.

Их жизнь — это тьма, вечные морок и ужасы, которые они творят.

После душа азиат вышел в гостиную. Его волосы уже уложены шипами — неизменный стиль Магнуса Бейна. На парне — белая футболка и чёрные трусы.

Он подошёл к лежащему на столе ноутбуку. Сегодня начинается миссия. Значит, указания должны уже придти.  
На электронной почте не было никаких сообщений, что весьма странно.

— Указания задерживаются. Не к добру это. — подумал азиат.

Его сомнения тут же разорвал звук дверного звонка. Взяв из ящика в столе свой пистолет с глушителем, Магнус направился встречать незваных гостей. Агент никого не ожидает, прибывший — или враг, или скрытый враг.

Открыв осторожно дверь, за которой никого не было, Магнус оглянулся, держа оружие наготове.  
На пороге стоял маленький чёрный ящик с символом змеи. Инструкция. Значит, миссия сложнее, чем он думал. Всегда все присылают на электронную почту по чистому серверу.

Аккуратно взяв коробку, Магнус ещё раз огляделся и вошёл обратно в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь на замок. Сигнализация тут же активировалась, сообщая, что дверь защищена.

В чёрном ящичке оказался телефон. Он был одной из новых моделей современных смартфонов. Телефон был выключен, но заблокирован. Когда Магнус приставил палец к датчику, гаджет завибрировал и открыл сообщение:

» Твоя миссия началась. Неделя первая.

Указания будешь получать здесь. Сообщения удалится через три минуты.

1.Твоё кодовое имя осталось прежним — «Кот».

2\. Документы о приеме на работу уже готовы. Примешь факсом через шесть минут. Собеседование пройдено. Кредитка актирована.

3\. С нами на связь не выходи. Мы следим.

4\. Александр уже на работе. Ты должен появится там через два часа.

5\. Задача на первую неделю: знакомство/флирт.

6\. Твоя сотая операция. Удачи, Кот! 

Магнус быстро прочитал сообщение и поставил телефон на стол, дожидаясь удаления текста.

Вспоминая фотографии бывших парней Лайтвуда, Бейн надел обычную клетчатую рубашку и сверху серый кардиган. Чёрные брюки и удобная простая обувь. Прозрачные очки и классические дешевые часы-подделку.

Судя по информации, предоставленной ему, бывшие парни Александра не были похожи между собой. Каждый из них был разным: от характера и увлечений до стиля одежды. Поэтому Магнус постарался соединить в себе всего понемногу.  
Он может скопировать любого человека, абсолютно все: голос, характер, манеры, поведение. Все — кроме внешности. Этому его учили…

Услышав вибрацию телефона на столе, уведомляющую, что сообщение удалено, Магнус положил телефон в карман, подождал ещё три минуты и получил факс с документами.  
Оставшееся время он просидел на стуле, смотря в окно. Затем покинул квартиру, закрывая её ключом. Сигнализация активировалась, и он ушёл, по пути вытаскивая белый конверт из почтового ящика, в котором находилась кредитка.

Весь путь к заводу азиат прошёл пешком, так как было не далеко. Его образ соответствовал как образу стажера, так и обычному жителю Нью-Йорка.

Дойдя до нужного места, Бейн увидел перед собой большое здание, размером с аэропорт. В нем было множество окон, и на крыше виднелась надпись «Корпорация Лайтвуд».

Ну, что же! Сын работает на отца, не удивительно.

Магнус прошёл к зданию и без промедления вошёл в него. Пора начинать миссию и включаться в образ. Натянув на лицо полные растерянность и смущение, парень обратился к первой встречной девушке, которая неслась мимо него с бумагами в руках.

— Здравствуйте, не подскажете, где я могу найти Александра Лайтвуда?

Девушка озадачено на него посмотрела и затем улыбнулась.

— Алека, что ли? Он вот там. — она указал рукой на один из кабинетов в длинном коридоре — вторая дверь направо.

— Спасибо.

Магнус поблагодарил девушку. И она тут же продолжила свой бег. Парень направился к нужной двери и легко постучал в неё. Вокруг было много людей, но ни в одном из них Магнус не узнал Александра. Значит, тот действительно был в своём кабинете, на двери которого, кстати, почему-то не было таблички с его именем.

Магнус бы мог начать раздумывать о том, почему именно так. Ведь на это могли быть десятки причин, начиная от субординации и заканчивая равенством сотрудников, но через секунду приятный голос за дверью разрешил войти.

Бейн вошёл в маленький (по его меркам) кабинет. В нем было довольно светло из-за больших окон, но не уютно. Казалось, что это место только для того, чтобы подписывать бумаги, а не проводить день. Может быть, так и есть на самом деле?!

За рабочим столом сидел высокий подтянутый парень: чёрные волосы, голубые глаза, длинные руки и ноги, которые он высунул вперёд, так как места под столом ему явно не хватало. Это — точно Александр. Красив, и не поспоришь.

— Здравствуйте, я — Магнус Бейн. Пришёл на стажировку. — представился парень, встречаясь глазами с брюнетом напротив.  
Голос его был волнительным и испуганным. Ведь так должны выглядеть стажёры?

Алек улыбнулся, как бог. Он быстро изучил взглядом стоящего напротив парня и еле сдержался, чтобы не открыть рот от удивления: парень был красив.

— Я — Алек — представился тот. — Давай сразу перейдём на «ты». — он все ещё улыбался, не отрывая взгляда. — Стажировку ты будешь проходить у меня. Я заведую отделом технологий.

Лайтвуд поднялся с места и протянул руку для приветствия. Магнус смущённо подошёл и легко пожал её, вызывая у Алека улыбку ещё шире.

— Приятно познакомиться, Алек. Я всегда мечтал работать в таком отделе. Надеюсь, я успешно пройду стажировку. — Магнус старался говорить искренне, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. И ему это удавалось. Алек будто светился от счастья, смотря на азиата. А может, он — всегда такой?

— Давай пройдёмся по заводу. Я тебе все покажу и расскажу. — Лайтвуд указал рукой на дверь, и Магнус кивнул в ответ.

Парни вышли из кабинета и медленно начали свой путь вокруг конвейеров и больших механизмов для создания автомобилей.  
Алек все время что-то рассказывал и делал жесты руками, улыбаясь и смотря на Магнуса. Тот в свою очередь считал это забавным и пытался запомнить абсолютно всю полученную от Алека информацию, что было легко, ведь тот оперировал знакомыми терминами и словами. Магнус тоже изучал технологии: они входили в его программу при подготовке в военную академию.

Затем Лайтвуд прошёл в большую комнату, в которой хранились все прототипы их будущих проектов и начал объяснять Бейну, как они создавались. Алек все время смотрел на Магнуса с улыбкой, даже когда рассказывал о скучных для любого нормально человека вещах. Азиат лишь кивал и задавал простые вопросы, чтобы поддерживать речь парня и казаться заинтересованным. Хотя ему и в самом деле было интересно, ведь Алек оказался хорошим рассказчиком. В некоторые моменты Магнус действительно верил, что проходит стажировку.

Магнус же видел в Алеке не двадцатипятилетнего главного технолога, а двадцатилетнего парня-мечтателя, который с энтузиазмом рассказывал о том, как прекрасно что-то создавать. Он был слишком юн для своего возраста, слишком наивен и доверчив, искренен. Все время улыбался. Магнус читал его не как открытую книгу, а как одну из её страниц. Но Алек не был глуп. Знания таких сложных процессов впечатляли азиата. Не каждому дано так разбираться в создании автомобилей, концепции, дизайна, стиля. Все до мелочей продумывал этот парень перед тем, как создать машину, на которой будут ездить миллионы людей в мире. Это достойно похвалы.

На каждом шагу Лайтвуд знакомил Магнуса с сотрудниками и будущими коллегами, так как уже видел в парне своего личного помощника. С первого вопроса Бейна, с первого кивка и с первой понимающей улыбки Александр понял, что конкурс на это место окончен и перед ним уже стоит его протеже.

Последней комнатой на их пути оказалась комната чертежей. Парни вошли в неё, продолжая свою дискуссию на тему двигателей будущего. Мысли Магнуса совпадали с мыслями Алека на эту тему. У них будто был один мозг на двоих.  
В чертёжной пахло бумагой. Она была везде. Такой себе бумажный хаос, куда не глянь. На столе лежали стопы белых листков с набросками будущих автомобилей.

— Это святая святых нашего завода. — сказал Алек, нависая над столом и смотря на Магнуса. Его голова из-за высокого роста доставала почти до лампы на потолке, и он показался Магнусу ангелом, ангелом, который всегда улыбается.

— Здесь мечты и мысли становятся реальностью. — дополнил его азиат и стал рассматривать чертеж одного из будущих автомобилей.

Магнус медленно провёл пальцем по контуру чёрного карандаша на бумаге и легко, будто случайно, задел руку Алека, лежащую рядом. Тот лишь шире улыбнулся, но руки не убрал.

— Давай вернёмся ко мне в кабинет и обсудим твои обязанности — предложил голубоглазый.

— А я, что, уже закончил стажировку? — с детской восторженностью спросил Магнус, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ещё когда только зашёл в мой кабинет. — просиял брюнет и зарылся рукой в волосы.

На самом деле Бейн не знал, как точно себя вести, чтобы привлечь Алека. Да, он видел его насквозь, но тот все время улыбался. Голос парня всегда звучал мягко и непринужденно.  
И Магнус не мог понять, все ли делает правильно. Ведь если Лайтвуд так относится ко всем, то это усложняет миссию. Но если он ведёт себя так только с Магнусом, то миссию уже можно считать успешной, ведь он смог его заинтересовать. Осталось только ждать и наблюдать за общением парня с другими сотрудниками.

— Какой же образ выбрать? Бесстыдник-искуситель, ботаник-фантазёр, мечтатель-творец или же краснеющий девственник? — это осталось открытым вопросом для Бейна.

Алек с Магнусом вернулись в кабинет к Лайтвуду, и парень тут же подсунул азиату рабочий контракт. Широко улыбнувшись, Магнус с радостью в глазах поставил свою подпись и вернул бумаги брюнету обратно.  
Они просидели в кабинете ещё несколько часов, обсуждали все обязанности и полномочия Магнуса, делились друг с другом своим мнением насчёт создания автомобилей. Алек показал парню все необходимые номера телефонов для облегчения работы, рассортировал бумаги на своём столе, поправил книги на полках.  
Магнусу казалось, что Алек все это делает лишь бы что-то делать. Он поднял на парня озадаченный взгляд, и лишь тогда тот признался, садясь обратно в своё кресло.

— На самом деле мне не нужен помощник. Это отец настаивает на этом. Я даже не знаю, какие задания тебе поручать. Надеюсь, тебе не будет скучно.

— Я найду чем себя занять, не волнуйся, Александр.

Магнус только обрадовался такому честному признанию парня. Он и сам не понимал, что именно будет делать на такой должности. Но миссия — превыше всего.

Все шло по плану. Алек не знал, что уже попал в ловушку: ещё когда подсунул Магнусу контракт.  
С каждым проведённым часом в обществе Лайтвуда, Бейну казалось, что задания легче у него ещё не было.

Когда часы пробили шесть вечера, Александр сказал, что рабочий день Магнуса уже завершён и он может идти домой и возвращаться уже завтра к девяти.  
Азиат лишь поблагодарил парня и покинул завод, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания других сотрудников.

Первый день прошёл успешно.

Осталось всего двадцать семь.

========== День: Второй ==========

Вернувшись с новой работы в свою съёмную квартиру, Магнус решил разузнать побольше об Александре. Имеющейся информации оказалось недостаточно.

Всегда для работы с людьми Магнус использовал психологию взаимоотношений, он был экспертом в этой области. Мог разоблачить грусть, скрывающуюся за улыбкой, фальшивую депрессию или даже умело замаскированное раздвоение личности. Его девиз гласил: «Все люди носят маски». И Лайтвуд — не исключение. Осталось выяснить, какую маску носит тот.

Магнус прекрасно владел манипулированием: мог заставить человека плакать или смеяться, используя только взгляд и несколько слов, был начинающим гипнотизером.  
Несколько лет он упорно этому учился, его преподаватели- психологии были лучшими в мире.  
Магнус впитывал знания, как губка. Он стремился все запомнить и узнать. Он рвался вон из кожи, чтобы стать лучшим, и стал им.

***

Открыв ноутбук, стоящий на столе, Бейн зашёл в базу своего штаба, вбивая в поисковик — « Александр Лайтвуд».

Секундное ожидание сменилось минутным, что было слишком долго. Их сервера работали быстро. Прошло ещё несколько минут, и потом на экране появилась надпись: «Информация скрыта, файл недоступен».

Приставив палец к сканеру ноутбука для распознания отпечатка, Магнус попытался открыть доступ. Сканирование длилось секунды, после снова появилась надпись: «Доступ запрещён».

Вот это уже заинтересовало Бейна не на шутку. Он был лучшим из агентов и имел доступ ко всем файлам базы, тем более, к собственному делу. То, что информация на Лайтвуда скрыта, заставило задуматься.

Обычный парень с влиятельным отцом за спиной руководит отделом технологий на одном из заводов. Он — немного умнее своих ровесников. Но это не суть важно, это не причина скрывать что-то о нем от агентов.

Магнус пришёл только к одному выводу: Алек — не обычный парень. И первое впечатление о нем не верно. Он что-то таит в себе, и штаб что-то скрывает о нем.

Теперь у Магнуса появился ещё один открытый вопрос: « Как Александр сумел обмануть его, как скрыл истинного себя от проницательного взгляда Бейна?» Он явно недооценил парня.

Мысли все больше крутились в голове, не давая сосредоточиться. Мозг просчитывал каждый вариант и тут же ярко показывал его последствия. Магнус не мог сконцентрироваться на приоритетной проблеме. Быстро поднявшись с места, он направился в душ. Вода всегда помогает успокоить и убрать бардак в голове: утром — ледяная, вечером — согревающая. Принимать так душ уже вошло в привычку.

Несколько лет назад, когда Магнус ещё служил на Норфолке, их отряд отправили на антитеррористическую операцию.  
В отряде было восемь парней, включая самого Бейна. Они знали почти все друг о друге, они были слаженным механизмом. Все, кроме одного.

Его звали Джек, парень, о котором было известно лишь немногое. Чтобы перестраховаться перед началом миссии и знать, что твой тыл защищён, Магнус решил узнать о парне побольше. Он использовал базу данных. Информация на Джека оказалась недоступной.  
Бейна это насторожило, но именно нехватка опыта и недостаточно развитая тогда интуиция не дали ему сомневаться в своём сослуживце. Что подвело его и всю их команду.

Джек оказался агрессивным, жаждущим крови, солдатом, хотя с виду был обычным парнем, патриотом своей страны.  
Во время антитеррористической операции именно этот парень первым открыл огонь по врагу, который хотел пойти на сделку. Под его пули попадали все без разбору мирные жители: женщины, мужчины, дети. Абсолютно все, кто был в районе проведения операции. Началось кровавое месиво. Террористы вели ответный огонь, и отряду Магнуса пришлось нелегко. Двое из его сослуживцев были убиты, остальные — тяжело ранены или задеты. Джек исчез, он или был убит, или бежал. Его тело не было обнаружено после окончания миссии.  
Всю свою новую жизнь Магнус ищет этого парня. Он хочет заглянуть ему в глаза и задать единственный открытый вопрос, который у него к нему остался: «Зачем?»  
Зачем было стрелять первым, зачем было убивать детей и женщин, для чего нужно было так рисковать жизнью своих товарищей, друзей?

После такого происшествия Магнус досрочно разорвал контракт с Норфолком и ушёл со службы, ушёл от своей мечты, к которой стремился с детства.

Все смерти, которые он видел во время службы, никогда не сравнятся с криком раненых и умирающих детей. Детей, которые ещё не успели познать жизнь, насладиться ею, детей, которые ни в чем не виноваты, детей, которые случайно оказались не в том месте и не в то время. Детей, которые попали под пули, когда бежали к своим матерями.

Магнус умирал внутри, покидая службу. Его сжирали ненависть, боль и несправедливость изнутри. Длинными пальцами порока эти чувства рвали на куски внутренности вместе с мозгом, словно теми самыми пулями пробивали сердце снова и снова, когда память подкидывала картинки тех событий.

Все это закалило Магнуса. Он научился не поддаваться эмоциям, рассчитывать только на собственные интеллект и интуицию.

Магнус Бейн — идеальный солдат будущего, шпион высочайшего уровня, лучший агент тайного общества под именем «Змей».

И теперь он уверен, что не повторит ту же ошибку, что когда-то. Он узнает всю информацию об Александре Лайтвуде, даже если она скрыта от него!

Часы показали полночь, когда Магнус отправился спать. Режим нельзя нарушать.

******************

Второй день начался точно так же, как и первый. Под звук будильника азиат ловко проснулся и пошёл в ванную. До назначенного ему времени оставалось два часа.

Зная, что Алек ведёт нечестную игру по отношению к нему, Магнус решил изменить свой подход.

Бейн подвёл глаза черно-жёлтым карандашом, делая их визуально больше и ярче. Шипы на голове изменил высокой укладкой. С помощью профессиональной косметики сделал свои скулы острее и привлекательней, губы накрасил блестящей прозрачной помадой.

Все это заняло только половину его свободного времени. Оставшуюся он уделил наряду, которым сегодня должен удивить Александра настолько, чтобы парень захотел его с первого взгляда.

Телефон азиата сообщил о новом сообщении. Открыв его, он прочитал следующее:

«Начало второго дня, Кот.

1\. В кабинете Александра есть особый договор. Он напечатан на красной бумаге. Найди его, отправь нам копию всех страниц.

2\. Импровизируй, чтобы выполнить указания первой недели.»

Сообщение оказалось коротким и немногословным. Сегодня главное — добыть контракт.

Надев белые узкие штаны, чёрный пиджак на почти прозрачную футболку и короткие кожаные перчатки, Магнус покинул квартиру. В тот момент, когда он закрывал дверь, телефон сообщил, что смс удалено.

***

Сегодня Магнус решил ехать на такси. Пешком идти он не хотел, потому что будет привлекать лишнее внимание прохожих, что было совершенно не кстати. Его цель — Алек, а не половина района.

Машина ехала не очень быстро, и Бейн успел накидать в уме некоторые вопросы, которые сегодня задаст парню. Оставалось дело за малым. Надо будет создать подходящую ситуацию для таких вопросов. Но импровизация — его конёк, так что с этим проблем не будет.

Закрыв глаза, Магнус попытался воссоздать картинку кабинета Александра, чтобы иметь хоть какие-то предположение о том, где находится договор. Переворачивать кабинет вверх дном — не казалось отличной идеей.

Стрелки часов показали ровно девять, когда Магнус постучал в дверь своего начальника.

Алек тут же открыл её и немного подался назад, пропуская Магнуса внутрь. Лицо Лайтвуда выражало полное замешательство. Он стоял с открытым ртом и осматривал своего протеже с ног до головы, держа в руках какую-то бумагу. Алек был одет не так стильно: на нем — рубашка синено цвета, которая подчёркивала его глаза, но не больше, обычные тёмные джинсы и кеды белого цвета.

— Доброе утро, Алек? — поинтересовался Магнус, будто не понимая, на что так уставился его босс.

Алек тут же быстро отвернул голову и, кажется, немного покраснел, или Магнусу показалось?

— Доброе, Магнус, проходи, садись. -Алек отошёл и сел в своё кресло, не поднимая глаз. Он решил не акцентировать внимание на случившемся.

Магнус сел в кресло напротив и выжидающе посмотрел на Алека, он ждал указаний.

— Сегодня ты будешь заниматься финансовым отчетом. Просмотришь платежи прошлых лет. — Алек невинно улыбнулся, понимая, что Магнус — не дурак, и просматривать ненужные платежи прошлых лет ему будет до жути скучно.

— Прости, Магнус, но это единственное, что я смог придумать прошлой ночью.

Бейн понимал, что задание — просто глупее придумать нельзя. Но в нем таилось сомнение: может, Алек специально подкидывает ему что-то такое, чтобы у него не оставалось времени на собственную работу. Может, Алек что-то подозревает?

Услышав объяснение, Магнус растянул губы в лёгкой улыбке и спросил:  
-Ты думал обо мне прошлой ночью? Как мило…

Алек тут же покраснел. (И нет, Магнусу это не показалось.) Ручка выпала из его рук, он тут же начал активно махать руками, пытаясь объясниться:  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, Магнус… Просто мне нужно было занять тебя чем-то, а дома я был только ночью и только тогда подумал…

Лайтвуд тараторил без остановки. Магнус невольно начал смеяться, смотря на картину перед собой. Парень, и правда, был забавным.  
Азиат остановил его пламенную речь, подняв две руки, переставая смеяться.

— Успокойся, Алек! Я просто пошутил. — Магнус посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся  
— Ты чем был так занят вчера, что пришёл ночью домой? Если, конечно, не возражаешь.

Искуситель. Да, именно этот образ кажется Магнусу сегодня правильным. Так будет легче всего заполучить Лайтвуда.

— Я заработался. — честно признался парень, опуская голову, понимая, что Магнус действительно просто пошутил. Но ведь в каждой шутке есть доля правды, а Алек, и правда, думал вчера ночью о Магнусе.

Думал, какой он интересный, как совпадают их взгляды, какой он красивый, потому что он до жути красивый, а сегодня — ещё больше.  
Думал о том, как повезло ему с помощником. Он хотел узнать Магнуса побольше, и вариант с финансовой работой в его кабинете, где будут только они двое на протяжении пяти часов, казался самым верным.

***

Магнус уже второй час сидел в кабинете Алека. Все это время они молчали. Каждый зарылся в свои бумаги. Иногда парни отвлекались лишь на резкие звуки завода за дверью, встречаясь взглядами.

Все это молчание шло совершенно не по плану Магнуса. Ему нужна была информация о Лайтвуде, но тот молчал. Все попытки Бейна зацепить разговор провалились. Парень лишь иногда поднимал глаза от бумаг перед носом и отвечал «да» или «нет», но это не давало возможности продолжить разговор.

Сегодня у Магнуса была первостепенная задача: это договор на красной бумаге. Он искал его глазами по всему кабинету, стараясь не спалиться перед Лайтвудом, но тому, кажется, было плевать, так как он был полностью погружён в работу. Магнус понимал, что с таким парнем он не убьёт двух зайцев сразу. Или вытягивать из Алека информацию, или искать договор. Соединить две такие задачи казалось невозможным. Но подумав несколько минут, Магнус, кажется, нашёл решение.

-Ты знаешь, Алек, — скучно начал азиат — у меня скоро мозги лопнут от этих цифр. Может, я займусь чем-нибудь другим?

Алек оторвался от бумаг перед собой и устало потёр переносицу, откладывая ручку в сторону:  
— Чем бы ты хотел заняться? Я, и правда, не могу придумать для тебя достойного задания.

Парень смотрел на Магнуса с жалостью в глазах. Ну, что он мог предложить такому, как Бейн? Рассортировать бумаги? Принести кофе? Убраться в кабинете?

Алек до сих пор жалеет, что позволил отцу уговорить его нанять помощника. Перед Лайтвудом сейчас сидит умный парень с превосходным резюме и отлично пройденным собеседованием. И все, что он может ему предложить, это просмотреть финансовый отчёт за прошлый год? Бред! С такими темпами Магнус уволится, и Алек снова останется один в своём до жути скучном кабинете.

— Ну, ты же мой начальник. — лукаво улыбнулся азиат. — Придумай что-нибудь. Я, например, до сих пор не знаю ваших партнеров, компаний, с которыми вы сотрудничаете?

Магнус выбрал правильное направление в своих предложениях. Если ему нужен договор, то он, наверняка, подписан с какой-нибудь компанией. Осталось дело за Алеком.

Голубые глаза парня тут же широко расширились, и он кивнул.  
— Блин… Извини, я что-то даже не подумал об этом. — Алек протянул руку и достал из шкафчика стопку папок. Он невольно покраснел и передал бумаги Магнусу. В его взгляде было извинение, и Магнус бы поверил, если бы не знал, что от него что-то скрывают.

— Спасибо, Алек.

Магнус пробежался пальцами по каждой папке, ища красный цвет, и Алек немного залип на его грациозные движения руки, но потом осознал, что пялится в открытую, поэтому вернулся к своим бумагам, стараясь подглядывать исподтишка.

Магнус скрыл своё разочарование, когда не нашёл нужный договор. Но его удивили сами контракты. Они были подписаны со всемирно известными компаниями по всему миру, начиная от Азии и Африки и заканчивая Европой и Америкой.  
Контракты на миллиарды долларов! Слишком большие деньги крутились в руках этого на первый взгляд невинного парня.

— Как долго ты здесь работаешь, Алек? — спросил Магнус, отрываясь от папок в руке.

— С самого открытия завода. — ответил парень, полностью переключаясь на Бейна.

— Впечатляет. Ваш завод имеет огромный успех, как я вижу.  
Это действительно тебе настолько нравится?

Алек немного погрустнел и потупил взгляд. Вопрос доставил ему некое неудобство, Магнус понял это, но информация — важнее всего.

— На самом деле, нет. — он посмотрел будто сквозь Магнуса. — я всегда мечтал быть актёром. Но после окончания учебы папа подарил мне этот завод, так сказать, собственное дело, и я не смог разорваться между мечтой и отцом, поэтому нанял сюда директора в надежде, что смогу выделить немного времени для себя.

Алек говорил слишком грустно и отчаянно, будто исповедовался сам себе. Магнус видел искренность на его лице, но слушал, не перебивая.

— Директора я нашёл отличного, но технолога — нет. А так как мое образование подходит под эту должность, и у меня море фантазии, я занял этот пост. Подписав себе вечную жизнь в этом кабинете.

На последних словах парень закрыл глаза, будто переживая это внутри. Алек не понимал, зачем так открылся Магнусу, но азиат располагал к себе и был вежливым и добрым. Ему хотелось рассказать правду. Хоть кому-то её рассказать.

— Ну… — Магнус накрыл руку Лайтвуда на столе своей. — Не грусти, Александр. Все может измениться в любой момент. Ты не навечно здесь, это только начало. Посмотри, какого успеха ты добился. Твой завод — один из лучших в мире.

Магнус не знал, как на это отреагирует парень, но он сказал правду. Завод действительно был одним из лучших в мире. А то, что он принадлежал Александру, казалось какой-то нелепостью. Как такой молодой парень может руководить и владеть такой махиной, как Корпорация Лайтвуд, как он может в столь юном возрасте зарабатывать миллиарды, а сам — сидеть в кабинете, похожем на чулан, ещё и девственно краснеть. Здесь точно есть подвох! Осталось только узнать — какой?!

Алек просиял и позволил руке Магнуса сжать собственную. Это было приятным жестом и немного волнующим. Казалось, будто при касании чужой руки по телу пробежала дрожь. Но это только казалось, так ведь?

— Прости, Магнус, я не хотел взваливать на тебя все это. — Алек убрал руку и опустил её себе на колено. Она все ещё была тёплой, словно помнила прикосновение к ней.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — запротестовал Бейн, — Тебе не за что извиняться, я же сам спросил. Ты — очень интересный человек, Александр! — улыбнулся Магнус.

Азиат снова видел перед собой правдивую картинку. Все, что говорил парень, казалось правдой, и не было причин не верить, кроме одной: все это — ложь, Алек что-то скрывает.

-И чем же я интересный? — голубые глаза напротив загорелись. Алек, и правда, заинтересовался таким утверждением в свой адрес.

— Ты возглавляешь всемирный завод по производству автомобилей. — Магнус начал загибать пальцы — Ты пожертвовал мечтой ради отца. Ты зарабатываешь миллиарды, но сидишь передо мной и краснеешь от любого комплимента. И ещё ты — невероятно красивый. — сказал Магнус, загибая последний палец, Алек ловил все его движения, руками стараясь скрыть красные щеки.  
— Ты продал душу дьяволу, Александр? — рассмеялся Бейн, смотря в глаза напротив.

Алек лишь опустил глаза. Магнус сидел перед ним и делал из него какого-то суперчеловека, и подтверждал это фактами, но сам Алек не считал себя таким, как его описал Магнус. Он был немного замкнутым в себе парнем, который однажды упустил свой шанс осуществить мечту, и теперь расплачивается за это вот уже несколько лет. Но если взялся за дело, то будь добр: доведи его до конца. Этот девиз и руководил Лайтвудом, когда он впервые пришёл на собственный завод. Он сказал себе, что приведёт это место к процветанию, потому что это — его судьба. Судьба сидеть здесь и придумывать что-то новое для зарабатывания денег, чтобы отец гордился им, чтобы знал, что сын на что-то да способен.  
Продал ли он душу дьяволу? Нет, но сделал бы это ради мечты.

Алек рассмеялся вместе с Магнусом и ответил:  
— К сожалению, дьявол отказался принимать мою душу. И не настолько я уж красивый, просто очень высокий. — Алек снова покраснел и начал поднимался со своего стула.

Магнус сначала не понял, что парень делает, но Лайтвуд спросил, обходя азиата и останавливаясь у двери.

— Я иду на обед, надо держаться в форме. — он похлопал себя по животу, будто тот был большим, хотя Магнус прекрасно знал, что у парня имеются мускулы. Большие руки не скрыть под тесными рубашками и стальной пресс тем более. — Присоединишься ко мне?

План на сегодня, кажется, вышел на новый уровень. Магнус понимал, что, если останется в кабинете один, то сможет обыскать его вдоль и поперёк.

— Нет, спасибо, я не голоден. — вежливо отказался он, смотря на улыбающегося Алека, который уже держался за ручку двери.

— Уверен? Я же вижу, что ты тоже в форме, разве не придерживаешься диеты? — уточнил Алек. Он понимал, что не хочет снова обедать один, а Магнус — прекрасная компания для него.

Бейн лишь лукаво улыбнулся и задал вопрос, вызывая у парня замешательство.

— Что, уже успел раздеть меня глазами?

Лайтвуд снова покраснел, крепче сжимая дверную ручку. Он начал что-то бубнить, оправдываясь, но Магнус решил облегчить задачу ему и себе, добавив.

— Это просто шутка, Алек. Я действительно не голоден. — он увидел, что к Алеку наконец-то вернулось нормальное дыхание. — Иди, обедай. Я побуду здесь.

Алек лишь кивнул и, извиняясь, покинул кабинет.

Магнус пожелал ему в спину что-то вроде «Приятного аппетита», но тот уже не слушал, несясь по коридору и нервно расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

Прошло две минуты, и, убедившись, что Алек ничего не забыл и не вернётся сейчас, Магнус начал рыскать по кабинету в поисках красного договора.

Аккуратно поднимая бумаги на всех полках в поисках нужного документа, азиат старался не оставить после себя никаких следов, кроме отпечатков пальцев. Хотя кто будет их проверять!

На полках оказалось пусто. Магнус присел на корточки перед столом босса и удивился, так как все ящики в столе были без замка. Неужели Алек так доверчив, что оставляет все документы в таком лёгком доступе?

Перерыв почти весь стол внутри, Магнус все же нашёл нужный договор на красной бумаге. Он был аккуратно скреплён и лежал в папке под названием «Отец». Достав свой телефон, Бейн отснял все страницы договора и положил его обратно, заметая следы. Позже вернулся в своё кресло и отправил фотографии Лидии.

Договор оказался подписанным двумя сторонами: одна — это отец Алека, Роберт Лайтвуд, другая же — это государственный банк Америки. Магнус не знал, чем занимается старший Лайтвуд, но если он сотрудничает с правительством, это многое значит. Особенно то, почему «Змей» охотится на него.

В договоре было всего три страницы. Все были исписаны разными цифрами и пунктами, о которых Магнус не имел ни малейшего представления. Там не было ничего конкретно указано, только даты, цифры и слова, не связанные между собой.  
— Какой-то ребус! — подумал азиат.

Осталось разгадать его. Но это потом. Сейчас же задание на сегодня выполнено.

Магнус просидел так ещё минут пятнадцать, пребывая в своих мыслях, пока не вернулся Алек. Он улыбался и сел на своё место, внимательно смотря на Бейна.

— Ну, что, чем занимался? — спросил он.

— Сидел и ждал тебя, скучал. Без тебя здесь очень скучно. — флирт никогда не помешает, особенно со своей жертвой, которую нужно соблазнить, решил Магнус.

— Спасибо! Я и не думал, что такой интересный. — будто оправдался Алек.

— Научись принимать комплименты, Александр! — сказал Магнус, смотря на парня и улыбаясь.

— Буду учиться. — тот ответил, краснея. И Бейн снова почти повелся на эту искренность. Но он знал, что Алек — не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. И это только вопрос времени, когда он покажет своё истинное лицо.

Сказка о мечте актерства? Ложь, потому что будущий в душе актёр не может настолько профессионально управлять такой махиной, как этот завод.

— Магнус, извини, но мне нужно домой, так что я тебя тоже отпускаю. Ты же не против? — уточнил парень, собирая бумаги в свой рюкзак.

— О, конечно, нет. Надеюсь, завтра задание у меня будет поинтересней?! — Магнус поднялся с места. — Завтра в девять?

— Да, в девять. — ответил парень. — Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать для тебя. — Кстати, где ты живёшь? Я могу подбросить тебя.

Магнус на минуту задумался, а можно ли раскрывать Алеку информацию о своём временной месте жительства? Не зная ответа, он покачал головой, отказываясь.

— В другой раз, Александр. Меня уже ждут. До завтра. — Магнус вышел из кабинета начальника и, кажется, увидел, как Алек погрустнел из-за его отказа, или это показалось?

Сейчас было главным — добраться до квартиры и снова постараться узнать что-то об Александре не от него.  
Этот день был наполнен неправдой и враньем со стороны Алека. И Магнус был уверен в этом, хотя… сомнения все же начали прокрадываться к нему в голову.

Осталось двадцать шесть дней.

========== День: Третий ==========

Магнус только проснулся от звука будильника, тут же встав на ноги, отправился в ванную.

Сегодняшнее утро было довольно холодным. За окном шёл дождь, и ветер грозился выбить стекла. Мерзость! Магнус ненавидел такую погоду.

Именно в дождь было труднее всего тренироваться или выполнять задания вне города. Ботинки всегда были в грязи, что сковывало передвижение. Мокрые волосы падали на глаза. Холод заставлял тело вырабатывать больше энергии для согрева, и тем самым усложнял задания. Не по душе такая погода Бейну!

Магнус покинул ванную и принялся выбирать наряд на сегодня. Он не знал, какое задание сегодня его ждёт, и был в предвкушении.

Одевшись в тёплую рубашку и обычные джинсы, он стал ждать указаний, рассматривая грозу за окном. Потому что в этой съемной квартире больше нечем было заняться: телевизора не было, хотя Магнус и не смотрел его никогда; его любимых книг тоже, ведь они отвлекают.

Телефон оповестил о новом сообщение, и Магнус тут же начал его читать.

Кот! Ты нам нужен.  
Александр в курсе, что тебя не будет.

Магнус задумался. Что такого могло случится, что штаб вызывает его посреди миссии к себе? Также азиату стало интересно, кто оповестил Алека о том, что его не будет. Но времени на раздумья не оставалось. Надев на себя тёплое чёрное пальто, Магнус покинул квартиру, сел в свой внедорожник и отправился в штаб.

Может, это и к лучшему! Там он спросит Лидию о закрытых файлах Александра.

В дороге у Магнуса зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветился незнакомый номер, но азиат без раздумий поднял трубку. Ведь этот номер знают только сотрудники «Змея».

— Алло, привет! Магнус, у тебя все хорошо? — на том конце говорил взволнованный Алек.

Бейн, кажется, на несколько секунд впал в ступор и перестал следить за дорогой, но Алек снова заговорил.

— Просто ты отправил смс, что у тебя семейные проблемы и тебя не будет. Может, тебе нужна помощь?

Семейные проблемы? У них, что, там в штабе клоун завёлся? Магнус был удивлён, и Лайтвуд говорил искренне. Он, что, действительно позвонил узнать, нужна ли помощь? Позвонил сотруднику, которого знает всего лишь два дня? Странно.

— Привет, Алек! — поздоровался азиат. — Нет, у меня все в порядке, помощь не нужна. — заверил он его, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться от дороги перед собой.

— Ты уверен? Если что-то, я действительно могу помочь.

Волнение Алека нарастало с каждым словом, или это была профессиональная игра одного актёра, чтобы разузнать о планах Бейна на сегодня?! Магнус не знал.

— Нет, Александр! У меня, и правда, все в порядке. Просто… брат немного приболел. Завтра я уже буду на работе, не волнуйся.

Магнус был готов убить тех, кто придумал семейную причину для его отгула. Какой на хрен брат? Он был зол сам на себя, но сказанного уже не вернуть, а показаться Алеку скрывающим что-то не входило в планы.

— Будь с братом, сколько тебе понадобится. Здесь все в порядке. — заверил его Лайтвуд. — Но если что-то будет нужно, звони! Это мой номер, хорошо?

Он, что, действительно говорит правду? — мысль на секунду ворвалась в сознание Магнуса, но тут же была отброшена. Файлы не просто так скрывают.

— Спасибо, Алек! Но не волнуйся! Все хорошо. Брат уже почти поправился. Жди меня завтра. Пока. — попрощался Магнус и сбросил вызов. Он закинул телефон на соседнее сиденье, ставя в уме напоминание сохранить номер Алека в телефонную книгу. Было странным, что штаб написал Алеку смс с его настоящего номера. Вообще, вся эта миссия казалась странной.

***

В штабе его снова встретили холодные пустые стены, здесь всегда было жутко, противно и неприятно. Казалось, что это заброшенная тюрьма, а не скрытый штаб «Змея».

Но сегодня все это разбавлялось не только громкими шагами Бейна вдоль коридора, но и обреченным стоном какого-то парня. Звук исходил из крайней двери, туда Магнус и направился.

Он снова сбросил своё пальто на пол и без стука вошёл в комнату.

Все комнаты в этом здании были одинаковы, их можно было назвать одним словом — Безликие — все как одна, серые, мрачные, жуткие.

-Привет, Кот! — поздоровалась Лидия, и два парня возле неё только кивнули Магнусу.

— Привет! — коротко ответил Бейн хриплым голосом, потому что не мог оторвать глаз от того, за чем его вызывали.

Лидия стояла позади двух парней в чёрной форме. Они держали перед собой на коленях мужчину со связанными сзади руками и тёмным мешком на голове. Он громко стонал от лёгких ударов электрошокера, которым его задевала Лидия. Наверное, для того, чтобы держать в сознании.  
Магнус сразу же увидел татуировку на шее пленённого: маленькая пчела находилась ниже уха у самой скулы.

Это Джек, точно Джек! Парень, которого искал Магнус всю свою новую жизнь. И наконец-то после стольких лет «Змей» нашёл его. Это достойно похвалы.

Парень, которого считали исчезнувшим без вести, теперь стоит здесь на коленях и протяжно стонет от боли. Как долго Магнус ждал этой встречи. Каждую ночь перед сном он представлял её себе, представлял, как получит ответ на вопрос, который мучал его столько лет. Представлял, как перережет горло человеку, который сломал его когда-то своими действиями; и будет, сидя, смотреть, как пол под ним окрасится в алый, и последние грешные вздохи покинут его тело.

Резким движением руки Магнус сорвал тёмную ткань с головы пленённого.

А он не изменился, даже не постарел, только чуть-чуть, всего лишь малость. Того же цвета волосы с неизменной стрижкой, те же безжалостные зеленые глаза, полные детской крови, и та же высокомерная улыбка.

Лидия отступила назад к стене, и Магнус начал говорить.

— Здравствуй, Джек! — азиат дернул его за волосы, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза, — Ты же помнишь меня?

Джек лишь сузил свои зеленые океаны и внимательней всмотрелся в парня над ним.

— Магнус? Магнус Бейн! — он болезненно улыбнулся. Наверное, парни до этого хорошенько его побили, хотя следов заметно не было. -Конечно, я помню тебя, мы вместе сражались с террористами. — он сплюнул на пол кровь изо рта.

Сердце Магнуса сжалось и заболело, будто в него воткнули тысячи иголок, его жёлтые глаза потемнели, и холод сковал его тело.

Воспоминания снова забрались в голову: мирные жители, матери с детьми, бегут, кричат, спасаются, но не успевают, и потом реки крови омывают улицу.

Все настолько реально, что хочется сойти с ума и забыться. Но так нельзя, надо бороться, идти вперёд, не сдаваясь.

Бейн присел перед парнем на корточки и протянул руку в сторону Лидии, та без промедления вложила в неё холодный пистолет.

— Ответь мне, Джек, зачем ты убил тех детей? — холодно спросил Магнус, смотря пленнику в глаза.

Джек видел пистолет в руках азиата, но решил не обращать внимания.

— Они бы тоже стали террористами, они убивали бы наших потом, со временем. — он снова улыбнулся, сплёвывая кровь на пол.

— Это весь твой ответ? Ответ на то, что ты убил детей, которые даже не успели пожить, детей, которые обнимали матерей, прячась от твоих пуль? — Магнус улыбнулся кончиком губ и приставил дуло пистолета ко лбу Джека.

— Они заслужили это! — съязвил тот, не двигаясь.

Магнус указал рукой Лидии и ребятам, чтобы те отошли от Джека. Они сделали это без промедления.

Магнус последний раз заглянул в зеленые глаза, которые ненавидел, и поднялся на ноги, не убирая пистолет, не отходя ни на шаг.

— А ты заслужил это.

Секунда, и Магнус нажал на курок, пуская пулю в лоб Джеку. Стена позади него тут же залилась кровью. Глаза парня не закрылись, и он рухнул на пол.

Магнус наконец-то почувствовал облегчение, и груз, который он носил на плечах столько лет, кажется, исчез. Он наблюдал, как кровь медленно разливается по полу и вырисовывает непонятные узоры, как пачкает его ботинки, но он даже не подумал отступить — ведь это зрелище завораживает.

Магнус бросил пистолет на ещё тёплое тело Джека и обернулся к Лидии, пропустил её вперёд, и они вместе покинули комнату.  
Кот бросил оставшимся парням фразу, от которой кровь заледенела бы в жилах нормально человека.

— Сожгите его.

И закрыл за собой дверь.

Бейн прошел вместе с Лидией в соседнюю комнату. Там два стула и один обычный стол. Они расселись по свободным местам, и Лидия начала первой.

— Мы поймали Джека сегодня утром. Он прибыл в Нью-Йорк по подлинным документам. Мы взяли его на выходе из аэропорта.

Лидия как всегда была холодной, ни один её мускул не дрогнул на лице во время речи, все эмоции она скрывала получше Магнуса, или она вообще ими не пользовалась.

— Прекрасно, но мне это уже не интересно, он заплатил за свои поступки.

Магнус откинулся на спинку стула, всматриваясь в женщину напротив.

— Почему штаб скрывает от меня информацию об Александре Лайтвуде?

— Это для твоей безопастности и для успешного завершения миссии не раньше срока. — Лидия немного задумалась, ведь видела, что Кот недоволен. — Но если тебе настолько нужна вся информация, то ты получишь её здесь через два дня. Согласен?

Магнус поднял брови, играя в удивление, и твёрдо кивнул. Если над этой информацией так трясутся, и, чтобы показать её, нужна подготовка сроком в два дня, то это уже что-то.

— Хорошо, я буду через два дня.

Магнус поднялся с места и направился к двери. Останавливаясь на слова Лидии.

— У тебя осталось двадцать пять дней, не забывай.

Бейн кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Горячий душ и крепкий сон — вот что его ждёт в квартире. И если останется время, то нужно обдумать Александра и его игру во враньё.

Сегодняшний день окончен. Осталось двадцать пять.  
Комментарий к День: Третий  
Помните, Ваши отзывы — это лучшая мотивация;) 

========== День: Четвёртый ==========

Вчерашний день для Магнуса выдался очень тяжёлым. После приезда из штаба он тут же лёг спать.

Убийства всегда давались ему с трудом, хоть он и не показывал этого внешне.

Флэшбэк

Что такое смерть, Магнус понял в десять лет, когда умерла его мама. Тогда мир рушился вокруг него, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Маленький мальчик понимал, что все слёзы и крики, которыми он давился взахлеб, не смогут вернуть мать обратно. Он прекрасно знал это. И все, что он смог сделать, это держать её за руку на похоронной службе, склонив колени перед её гробом, и беззвучно плакать.

Мама Магнуса умерла от рук бандитов, когда возвращалась домой с работы. Так сказать, случайно оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. Её изнасиловали и серьёзно ранили. До больницы живой она так и не доехала, умерла от потери крови.

Магнус рос и менял свои взгляды на раннюю потерю родного человека очень часто.  
Сначала он хотел стать полицейским и сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. И таких случаев, как с его семьёй, больше не случалось.  
Но спустя время он увидел солдат, которые были бесстрашными перед лицом преступности, им не нужно было останавливать преступников на дорогах их города. Они парили выше, защищали страну, в их объём защиты входили намного больше людей, чем в работу полицейских.  
Тогда Магнус решил стать солдатом. Он упорно шёл к этому без какой-либо поддержки. Сам, собственными силами, потом и кровью он рвался за мечтой и достиг её.

Первая военная часть, в которой он служил, была обычной настолько, что ему становилось скучно. Он выполнял все приказы и поручения, но этого было слишком мало, он не развивался. Просто стоял на месте, не двигаясь ни вперёд, ни назад. Первая база сменилась второй, потом третьей, потом четвёртой. И аж тогда молодой Бейн осознал, что надо идти ещё выше: военные академии, Гарвард, университеты лиги Плюща, разные факультеты, которые связывало только одно — дисциплина и желание защищать.

Последним пунктом в его тогда свободной жизни стала база Нортфолк. Это было лучшим местом, к которому он мог стремиться, не включая Пентагон, конечно.  
На этой базе были самые опытные специалисты во всех военных сферах. И они с радостью делились с Бейном своим опытом и знаниями. Именно благодаря Нортфолку Магнус узнал, что такое война, что значит — убивать людей и при этом самому оставаться человеком.  
Десятки заданий с летальными исходами для его сослуживцев, сотни тайных операций, тонны информации, и все это — ради безопасности. Море крови пролилось во время всего этого, море крови без невинных жертв, людей, которые даже не понимали, за что их убивают, жестоко, медленно и мучительно. И все это ради безопасности самих же людей, только в другой стране, за другой границей.

Ужас Нортфолка закончился со смертью детей, которую Бейн еле смог пережить. Тогда глаза будто открылись по-другому, и все, что было раньше, оказалось немыслимым, глупым и недостойным звания человека, тем более, солдата.

Магнус стал жестоким, но всегда убивал быстро. Пуля летела в голову или в сердце. Он стал холодным айсбергом, с ледяным сердцем, роботом без эмоций, существом без жалости, с умом, который может просчитать все, что угодно. Он стал тем, кем хотел всегда. Солдатом будущего. Машиной для убийств.

Месяцами он скитался из одного города в другой. Он был наемником, сначала дешёвым, потом дорогим. Убивать людей — это единственное, что Магнус умел делать. Больше не было жажды справедливости, не хотелось защищать кого-то, зная, что потом, там сверху все равно все решат, решат — кому жить, кому умереть.

В одном из городов за Бейном начали следить, и он знал это. Люди, которые его преследовали, всегда менялись. Но они ЕГО преследовали, это оставалось фактом. Сначала Магнус перестал брать заказы, думая, что это — ФБР, но потом с ним вышли на связь.

Это было тайное общество «Змей». Профессиональные убийцы, люди, лишившееся цели в жизни и необходимости существования.  
Самые лживые и безжалостные монстры в человеческих шкурах, которые гордо служили «Змею».

Магнус принял их предложение и стал таким, как они, зверем, монстром, бездушным демоном.

«Змей» работал на тех, кто больше заплатит, но всегда был аккуратным. Со временем его убийцы больше стали похожи на шпионов. Люди этой организации всегда были там, где надо. Они были под одним началом, никогда не задавали лишние вопросы и всегда выполняли задания.

Магнус стал лучшим из них, но отличался. Он задавал вопросы, не соглашался с некоторыми заказами, в которых было присутствие насилия или жёсткой смерти (именно из-за Магнуса «Змей» не занимался детьми. Все, кто угодно, но не дети). Так сказал Кот, так и будет.

Магнуса Бейна уважали и любили. Если, конечно, в их сообществе были такие слово или чувство. Другие агенты всегда советовались с ним в трудных ситуациях. Даже сам создатель «Змея» лично знаком с Магнусом, и Бейн видел его в живую: того, кого не знал никто другой, кроме Лидии и Магнуса, того, кто подписывал все задания большой буквой «В». Того, кто был случайным голосом, объявляющим об изменениях в работе «Змея».

***

Магнус открыл глаза, сонно жмурясь. Он проснулся ещё до звонка будильника, что было весьма странно, ведь у него режим.  
Хотя посмотрев на часы, он понял, что опередил будильник всего на три минуты.

Как всегда с утра он направился в ванную, пробыл там где-то час. Бейн все ещё не обдумал ситуацию с Лайтвудом. И это напрягало!

Если сопоставить все факты, то Александр действительно был не простым парнем, хотя с другой стороны, у Магнуса не было точно подтверждающих улик против него.

Ситуация зашла в тупик. Информация на Алека будет доступна только через два дня, а что делать до этого, Магнус не знал.

Но решение пришло само в виде нового сообщения на телефон:

В подвале завода хранится сломанный генератор. Прикрепи к нему жучок.  
Узнай Александра, скоро заканчивается первая неделя.  
Осталось двадцать четыре дня. 

Указания выдались довольно странными для Магнуса. Зачем «Змею» вешать жучок на неработающий генератор, да ещё и в подвале? Но, возможно, ответ на этот вопрос придёт сам, когда Бейн увидит свою сегодняшнюю цель.

На сегодня Магнус выбрал тот же самый наряд, как и в первый день. Он подходил ему больше всего: не броский, не слишком яркий, но отлично подчёркивает тело. То, что надо!

Перед выходом из квартиры Магнус обнаружил на пороге белый конверт. В нем, как он и полагал, находился жучок. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы парень рассмотрел его.

Жучок был довольно странный. Магнус впервые видел такой: микрофона или ещё каких-то записывающих устройств на нем не было, только прозрачная лампочка на чёрном квадратике, сзади находилась клейкая пленка для закрепления. И все, больше ничего. Агрегат был странным. Но задания не обсуждаются. Надо, значит надо.

Бейн пошёл на работу пешком. Он рассматривал прохожих, цепляясь взглядом за проезжающие мимо автомобили, и шёл на работу, будто на автопилоте. Все вокруг казалось неважным, голова была полностью забита Александром.

***

Алек сидел в своём кабинете и нервно посматривал на часы. Уже почти девять, а Магнуса ещё нет. Парень волновался за него. Ведь знает, что такое семейные проблемы. У него тоже когда-то была семья.

Магнус понравился Алеку ещё с первой встречи: такой неординарный, яркий, порой бесцеремонный. А самое главное, они дополняли друг друга почти в каждом разговоре. Магнус будто читал его мысли, и от этого становилось жутко приятно.

Возможно, Александр чувствовал больше, чем симпатию к своему помощнику, но пока не решался признаться себе в этом. Магнус был тем человеком, который всего за несколько дней знакомств мог вогнать его в краску лишь парой безобидных слов. Это будоражило парня, потому что с одной стороны, это было нелепо; но с другой, невероятно интересно. Открывать для себя с каждым днём все больше такого человека, как Магнус, было - словно разгадывать ребус.

В первый день Бейн показался Алеку обычным парнем, с хорошим умом и чувством стиля.

Во второй он был похож на какого-то известного певца, будто в сценическом наряде пришёл на работу. Магнус будто не знал, кто он на самом деле: спокойный, игривый, весёлый, интересный.

И Алеку нравилось это, у него не осталось друзей после того случая, но и Магнус ему в друзья не очень годился, от него хотелось большего, чего-то выше дружбы.

Из мыслей Лайтвуда вывел объект его размышлений. Магнус открыл дверь кабинета и грациозно сел на стул напротив Алека, растягивая свои губы в улыбке.

— Здравствуй Алек, как твои дела? Не скучал без меня?

Голубоглазый искренне улыбнулся и, немного задумавшись, ответил.

— Привет, Магнус! — он обвёл его взглядом, — Все по-прежнему, немного скучал. — честно признался парень, он не видел смысла это скрывать.

И Магнус снова ощутил себя в театре одного актёра. Алек так умело использовал искренность и свои смущающиеся улыбки, что ему хотелось верить. Но правда - другая, и Магнус не мог верить, пока не знал её.

— Как твой брат? Здоров? — спросил брюнет, все ещё смотря в жёлтые глаза напротив.

— О, да, конечно здоров. Так, легкая простуда была. — соврал Бейн. Что-что, а ложь всегда была его козырем, хотя вопросы семьи приносили ему дискомфорт. Но раз игра началась именно по этой теме, то стоит её продолжать. Магнус даже имя придумал своему вымышленному брату, если Алек спросит.

— Чем сегодня займёмся, Александр?

— Мы можем снова пройтись по заводу, я покажу тебе то, что не успел тогда. — от улыбки этого парня Магнус мог сойти с ума. Все его нутро кричало о том, что она — настоящая, что Алек не врет и не играет. Но мозг всегда будет брать верх над эмоциями и чувствами.

— Отлично, давай сделаем это! А то я не хочу снова отсиживать свой великолепный зад. — нотки игривости проскальзывали в его голосе, и Алек, кажется, снова покраснел.

Ребята покинули кабинет и оказались в самой гуще событий. Десятки людей работали, не покладая рук, станки шумели и жужжали, создавая собственную симфонию работы. Некоторые из рабочих были в касках желтого цвета и напоминали Магнусу миньонов, о которых говорит сейчас полпланеты. Азиат невольно улыбнулся, следуя за своим боссом по длинному коридору, хотя его улыбка не осталась без внимания.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — легко спросил Алек.

— Твои рабочие похожи на миньонов.

Теперь улыбался и Лайтвуд. Ведь сам сравнил их с этими милыми монстрами в первый день работы здесь. Его снова удивило то, как похожи их с Магнусом мысли.

Они шли все дальше по каким-то просторным коридорам, и Алек рассказывал о каждой двери на их пути. Магнус все мысленно запоминал и рисовал себе в уме план здания, если надо будет когда-то его использовать.

Дальше парни подошли к комнате, на дверях которой была табличка « IT — отдел».

Алек улыбнулся и впустил Магнуса первым. В комнате было много компьютеров, и всего двое людей. На стене раскинулась огромная плазма с заставкой в виде машины и под ней — два планшета с такой же.

— Саймон, Майя, знакомьтесь, это — Магнус! — Алек указал рукой на Бейна. — Он мой личный помощник. Магнус, эти ребята занимаются всем, что связано с сетью на нашем заводе.

Парень с девушкой тут же протянули руки Магнусу для знакомства.

— Здравствуйте, снова убеждаюсь в том, что Алек — очень умный. — сказал Магнус. — Ведь на него работают такие красивые люди.

Саймон неловко опустил глаза в то время, как Майя с Алеком залились лёгким румянцем.

Парни пробыли в комнате ещё несколько минут, общаясь с ребятами, и вышли снова, попадая в длинный коридор, который напоминал Магнусу лабиринт.

— Ну, вот. Кажется, я тебе все показал. — улыбнулся Алек, стоя перед Магнусом. Из-за своего роста он смотрел на него сверху вниз, держа руки за спиной.

— Неужели на этом огромном заводе нет каких-то тайных жутких мест? Куда говорят не соваться, потому что там бродят призраки? — слова Магнуса казались детскими и наивными, но в то же время игривыми.  
Он начал показывать руками когти монстра для более убедительной игры. Алек снова удивлялся, как у Магнуса это получается. Вроде довольно взрослый парень, но может показывать такие странные смешные вещи.

— Да, у нас есть подвал, — смеясь, ответил голубоглазый. — Но там неинтересно.

— Мне интересно везде. Покажи мне его, Александр. Я хочу увидеть призраков. — весело сказал азиат, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой.

Алек только кивнул и начал громче смеяться. Они пошли дальше по длинному коридору, который казался бесконечным. Подошли к винтовой лестнице. Она спускалась вниз к тяжелым массивным дверям. Лайтвуд пошёл первым, маня за собой Магнуса.

Подвал оказался довольно большим, но не таким, как сам завод. Здесь было множество труб и каких-то бесполезных вещей: таких, как ржавые детали, разбитые стекла от машин, много сломанных столов и стульев. Но внимание Магнуса привлекли два больших генератора. Они были размером с автобус: один выглядел ржавым и старым, второй же - абсолютно новым; был бы свет получше, он бы сверкал.

Алек увидел, на что засмотрелся его помощник, и сказал.

— Это — наши генераторы: один не работает, но второй — «да», довольно мощный.

— Можем подойти ближе и взглянуть, никогда не видел таких. Это - новая модель? — Магнус указал пальцем на тот, что работал.

Лайтвуд удивлённо поднял бровь. Ведь это действительно новая модель, и раз Магнус разбирался даже в этом, то, что он делает на посту помощника, казалось загадкой.

Парни прошли ближе, и Бейн с самым что ни есть интересом начал рассматривать новый генератор. Он проводил рукой по нему, легко касаясь, будто желал ощутить те звуки, что тот издаёт. Алек был рядом и рассказывал о том, какой он мощный и как им пользоваться, потом начал говорить о том, какая компания его создала и прочее.

Магнус оглядел первый и перешёл ко второму, повторил все свои движения, и пока Алек увлеченно рассказывал об этой махине, Магнус прикрепил жучок с тыльной стороны генератора. Тот только засветился красным и погас. Активирован.

— Да, это, и правда, интересно, Александр. Но я что-то здесь замёрз, может, поднимемся? — так невзначай спросил азиат.

— Но ты же ещё не нашёл призраков. — улыбнулся Алек и начал ждать ответа, скрещивая руки на груди, опираясь о генератор спиной.

Магнус подумал, что это — отличная возможность для начала флирта.  
Тёмный подвал, где только они вдвоём, и ничто им не сможет помешать.  
Он подошёл к Алеку и легко дотронулся своей рукой до его лица, проводя пальцами по губам. Его голос равнялся беззвучному шёпоту, но Алек слышал.

— Я боюсь призраков, но уверен, что ты меня защитишь.

Потом Магнус резко отпрянул от парня, лицо которого приняло все оттенки красного, а губы невольно потянулись за убранными пальцами.

Бейн прошёл к двери на выход и обернулся к Алеку со словами:

— Идёшь, Александр?

Лайтвуд лишь как-то трудно кивнул, потому что говорить явно не мог, лишь шевелил губами, пытаясь хоть что-то из себя выдавить.  
И неуверенно пошёл за Магнусом.

Они снова вышли в коридор и направились к кабинету. Магнус решил разрядить обстановку и говорил на непринуждённые темы, потому что Алек все время молчал и как-то странно посматривал на Бейна.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Лайтвуд тихо закрыл за Магнусом дверь и сел на свой стул, глядя в стол. А его помощник достал телефон из кармана и с шокированным лицом сказал:

— Я могу быть свободен? У меня появились планы.

— Да, конечно, Магнус, жду тебя завтра. — заикаясь, сказал Александр, но потом снова посмотрел на Магнуса и добавил, — У тебя все в порядке?

— Да, в полном. — ответил Магнус и скрылся за дверь кабинета.

Осталось двадцать четыре дня.

========== День: Пятый ==========

Алек только пришёл на работу. Его кабинет как всегда пах свежестью, за окном была довольно хорошая погода, хотя на небе и были тучи, но утро оказалось тёплым.

Он разместился в своём кресле и достал из стола нужные на сегодня бумаги. Их было много: все ждали подписи главного технолога, но кроме этого, парень должен был проверить, все ли они написаны правильно.

Алек поглядывал на часы, потом на стул напротив и так несколько раз. Он ждал Магнуса. Без него в кабинете словно чего-то не хватало. Бейн будто оживлял его одним своим присутствием. Но часы показывали только полдевятого, значит, Магнуса стоит ожидать только через полчаса.

После они начнут проверять все бумаги, Алек оставит на них свой автограф и сможет, наконец-то, отправиться к отцу и отдать их.  
Александр немного потерялся в своих раздумиях на счёт вчерашнего происшествия в подвале: то, как Магнус прикоснулся к нему, как нежно провёл пальцами по его губам; его шёпот снился Лайтвуду полночи, а кожа помнила теплое прикосновение к себе. Тогда сердце парня будто остановилось на несколько мгновений и потом забилось с удвоенной скоростью, стоило Бейну убрать руку.

Он нравится Магнусу? Вопрос, который остался без ответа, и Алек решил, что сегодня после встречи с отцом поговорит с Магнусом об этом.

***

Магнус уже почти собрался выходить из квартиры, проверяя защиту, на нем были коричневые брюки и темно-зелёная рубашка, на пальцах несколько колец и Каффа на ухе в форме дракона. Такой обычный для него образ.

Вчера он успешно ушёл с работы под фальшивым предлогом телефона, будто что-то случилось, хотя на самом деле задание было исполнено, и оставаться там больше не было смысла.

Сегодняшнее сообщение от «Змея» гласило:

У Александра сегодня встреча с отцом в 12.  
Если он опоздает, встреча отменится.  
Задержи его.

Задание для Магнуса казалось довольно лёгким. Задержать парня на несколько минут? Для этого существует сотни способов, и Бейн знает их все.

Войдя на завод, Магнус мило улыбался всем, встречающимся по пути, сотрудникам. Надо было держать образ милого парня.

Без стука Магнус вошёл с улыбкой на губах и сел в своё кресло напротив Алека.

— Как дела, Александр? — громко спросил он. — Снова скучал без меня?

— Привет, Магнус! Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось — парень улыбнулся и посмотрел на Магнуса, точнее на Каффу в его ухе. -Всегда… скучаю по тебе — для Алека такое словосочетание выдалось тяжелым, но ведь если Магнус флиртует, то почему он не может, хотя румянец на щеках проявился.

— Я знал это, Александр! — легко рассмеялся Бейн, внимательно смотря на парня, — Вижу, у тебя много бумаг, помочь?

— Да. Нужно посмотреть, все ли они правильно написаны. — согласился Алек, передавая Магнусу половину бумаг.

— Легко. — щёлкнул пальцами Бейн и принялся за дело.

Парни сидели и просматривали бумаги, отвлекаясь лишь на короткие разговоры о заводе. Магнус посматривал на часы и ждал, когда Алек скажет, что идёт к отцу, чтобы остановить его. Александр в то время обдумывал свой вопрос к Магнусу, точнее, думал он о том, задать его сейчас или же после того, как вернётся.

Стрелка часов уверенно двигалась к назначенному времени. Алек взял последний документ из рук Магнуса и подписал его, осталось только сесть в машину и отправиться к отцу.

— Ты, что, уходишь? — будто удивлённо спросил Магнус, когда увидел, что Алек собирает бумаги в папку и поднимается с места.

— Да, но я не надолго. У меня встреча с отцом в двенадцать, так что у меня десять минут на дорогу. Подожди меня, хорошо? — сказал Алек и направился к двери.

Все шло совершенно не по плану, который продумывал себе Магнус. И это надо было исправить.

— Алек, подожди, — начал Бейн, — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. — Магнус тоже поднялся с места.

— Магнус! Я немного спешу, давай потом! — ответил парень, касаясь дверной ручки.

— Это не может ждать, Алек! — азиат быстро провёл взглядом по кабинету в надежде хоть что-то найти: стакан воды, текущую ручку, да что угодно, лишь бы этим замедлить парня. Легкая на первый взгляд задача оказалась тяжёлой.

— О чем ты, Магнус? — недоуменно спросил Алек и начал открывать дверь. Бейн схватил его за руку, в которой тот держал папку.

Голову Магнуса тут же посетила отличная, на первый взгляд, идея, и он решил ею воспользоваться. Хотя и не представлял себе, как это должно выглядеть.

Крепче сжав руку Алека, Магнус быстро сократил дистанцию между ними и впился в губы шокированного парня. Алек сначала удивлённо открыл глаза, но потом сдался и ответил на поцелуй.  
Они целовались медленно, и каждый из них вкладывал ту нежность, на которую только был способен. Магнус протолкнулся языком в рот своего босса и уверенно начал заявлять свои права на него. Лайтвуд, не ожидая такого, ответил более уверенно, и тогда послышались первые сдержанные стоны, кажется, обоих.

Бейн запустил свою руку в волосы парня и мог поклясться, что нежнее их — только шёлк, вторую руку он опустил парню на грудь и отчётливо слышал его быстро бьющееся сердце, так же, как и у себя. Они слились одним тандемом, соединили два мира в этом поцелуе, и все вокруг казалось неважным. Магнус толкнул Алека к стене и прижался к нему всем телом, вызывая ещё один стон, который тот не сумел сдержать.

Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы сделать хоть один желанный вдох и посмотреть в глаза напротив: зрачки были расширены у обоих, у одного — цвета голубого неба, у второго же — яркого солнца. Прекрасное дополнение друг друга.

Ушли секунды, прежде чем Алек, быстро поменяв их местами, прижимая Магнуса к стене и захлопывая ногой открывшуюся дверь, снова впился в те такие теперь желанные губы. Папка с бумагами полетела из рук и укрыла пол белыми листами. Она уже не была важной. Ничего, кроме Магнуса, сейчас не казалось весомым. Только он, дерзко отвечающий на поцелуй, от которого у Алека кружилась голова, только он, который пах сандалом, и от этого хотелось забыть собственное имя. Только он, парень, который оказался важнее встречи с собственным отцом.

Лайтвуд первым разорвал поцелуй и со своими красными щеками решился спросить, заглядывая в желтое солнце в глазах Магнуса. Дыхание сбилось, но надо было спросить чтобы не потерять этот шанс.

— Какие планы на выходные?

Магнус смотрел на парня, который все ещё вжимал его в стену, широко открытыми глазами, и старался ровно дышать, потому что этот поцелуй полностью разорвал его мир, он засверкал яркими салютами под глазами, закружил сияющими звёздами вокруг холодного сердца.

— Никаких.

Алек улыбнулся так, как никогда раньше.

— Проведёшь их со мной?

Магнус отразил его улыбку, шепотом ответил: — Да, — и снова впился в его губы.

Осталось двадцать три дня.  
Комментарий к День: Пятый  
Отзывы – лучшая мотивация!

========== День: Шестой ==========

Комментарий к День: Шестой  
Вижу по просмотрам, что Вы читаете, но отзывов как-то маловато.  
Надеюсь, к этой главе их будет больше, спасибо;)  
Надеюсь, понравится глава:)

Размер изменился на: Макси  
В комнате будто больше не осталось воздуха. Остались только те несколько миллиметров между их губами, между затруднённым дыханием друг друга, между жадными глазами, блуждающими по лицу.

— Магнус… — начало было Алек, но азиат не дал ему продолжить.

— Ты невероятно целуешься, Александр! — улыбка коснулась его губ, и он немного отстранил голубоглазого, отходя от стены, потому что продолжения не выдержал бы.

Алек немного смущённо улыбнулся уже сам себе, потому что остался на месте, смотря в стену, не в силах обернуться и снова встретиться с глазами полными солнца.

Но все же начал.

— Магнус, мне кажется или…

— Или ты мне нравишься? Тебе не кажется, Алек, — снова перебил его Магнус.

Все его тело пробрала дрожь, и он не знал, от чего. Мысли путались в голове, создавая балаган. Надо было срочно идти домой, чтобы успокоиться, но оставить спектакль неоконечным — не входило в планы Магнуса.

— Ты мне тоже… — все также стене ответил Алек.

Все его тело горело, как и лицо, но он просто не мог повернуться к Магнусу и сказать это в глаза. Но не решился, не хватило смелости, не нашёл в себе силы, хоть шепотом, но сказал.

Магнус пытался утихомирить дрожь, но та не поддавалась. Его внутренняя система, выстроенная годами, рушилась, словно карточный домик. Магнус чувствовал это. Но начатое надо заканчивать. Сделав шаг, он снова подошёл к парню и легко положил руку ему на спину, поглаживая.

— Я пойду, если ты не против, — Магнус снова провёл рукой по напряжённой спине парня и шепнул на ухо, — Я слышал, что я тебе нравлюсь, Александр, — и после трудного кивка Лайтвуда скрылся за дверью, оставляя после себя еле ощутимый шлейф дорогого парфюма.

Теперь пришла очередь Алека ощутить дрожь. Она мелкими мурашками прокрадывалась под кожу и вызывала эйфорию. Он чувствовал себя словно одурманенный. В нем боролись две стороны.

Одна кричала о том, какой-же он — кретин, что так позволил Магнусу уйти, и даже не повернулся посмотреть ему в глаза. А вторая же истерически пищала о том, что желает продолжения, хочет снова ощутить вкус тех неземных губ, хочет снова дотронутся до Магнуса Бейна. И Алеку казалось, что ещё немного таких противоречий внутри, и он сам тронется.

Но мысли парня прервал звук мобильного телефона. На дисплее высветилась надпись — «Папа»; и, взглянув на часы, которые показывали ровно 12, Алек ответил, готовясь к самому худшему, ведь он опоздал на встречу.

— Да, папа?

— Александр, где тебя черти носят?! Почему ты ещё не в моем кабинете? — голос Роберта был раздражён.

— Прости, но я не успел, я ещё на заводе… — пытался оправдаться парень, хотя он понимал, что не может назвать отцу настоящую причину опоздания.

— Тебе повезло, что следующая после тебя встреча отменилась, жду тебя у себя. Немедленно! — рыкнув мужчина и бросил трубку, не давая Алеку времени на ответ.

Алек устало опустил голову на стол и томно вздохнул. Как же его все это достало: отец, завод, одиночество и груз на плечах, который он каждый день таскает за собой, не имея сил сбросить его.

Только сейчас Лайтвуд заметил, что все очень важные для его отца бумаги валялись на полу. Парень улыбнулся этому, ведь знал, из-за чего они там, и это хотелось повторить.

Быстро собрав документы обратно в папку, Алек покинул кабинет и направился в главное здание отца размером в почти в сто этажей, компанию под скромным названием «Лайтвуд».

***

Когда Магнус вернулся в квартиру, его колотило. Приятная дрожь и россыпь мурашек все ещё держались в теле. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит.

Один поцелуй, всего один ничего не значащий поцелуй взорвал целый давно построенный мир внутри него. Все рушилось к чертям собачьим. Сердце билось в груди, напоминая о своём существовании, и хотелось кричать, орать, лишь бы остановить это.

Все моменты там, в кабинете, все движения, вдохи и эмоции держались в памяти, словно это — что-то важное; прокручивались раз за разом, не давая собраться, мыслить иначе. Магнус больше не видел в Алеке актёра, лжеца или обманщика, потому что чувствовал, как билось сердце парня под тонкой рубашкой, как сбилось его дыхание, как выглядели глаза после. Такое невозможно сыграть, настоящие чувства не поддаются актерству.

Теперь его мозг чётко рисовал картину чистого и искреннего парня с голубыми глазами. Мальчишку, который признался ему в чувствах так аккуратно, бережно, будто боялся, но он на самом деле боялся, и Магнус понимал это. Но больше всего его, профессионального лжеца, беспокоил тот факт, что он соврал на счёт своих. Ему это казалось диким, неправильным, худшим обманом в его жизни, ведь он дал ту надежду парню, которой сам не имел.

Достав бутылку виски, которую хранил в своём чемодане лишь на крайний случай, Магнус пригубил прямо из горла и направился спать. Плевать, что за окном лишь полдень, плевать, что он выбьется из режима. Он хотел собрать мысли в голове и успокоить жадное тело, которые помнило каждое касание голубоглазого.

Последний раз Магнус целовался в прошлом году, и то это была лишь часть миссии, обычный поцелуй, не несущий за собой ничего, кроме галочки напротив его задания. Но этот поцелуй с Алеком явно был не таким, он был другим, странным, необычным… Магнус не понимал, каким.

****

Вернувшись вечером в свою одинокую пустую квартиру, Алек устало закрыл глаза и упал в большое кресло. Он не знал, когда его обычная, нормальная, любимая жизнь успела так измениться, полететь в пропасть, бесследно раствориться, забирая с собой всех его близких людей, все до единого: лучшего друга, родную сестру, близкую подругу, друзей детства, оставляя его со всем этим дерьмом наедине.

Одиночество преследовало его уже год после того дня, дня, который хотелось забыть, но никак не получалось, хотелось зачеркнуть в календаре, будто его и вовсе не существовало, выбросить из головы.

Единственным, кто хоть как-то скрашивал одиночество парня, оказался Магнус, человек, который ярким контрастным вихрем ворвался в его жизнь, постучав в дверь кабинета, разбавил лёгкими разговорами и бесстыдными замечаниями; человек, который понимал его с полуслова, человек, к которому Алек уже точно чувствовал больше, нежели просто симпатию.

Когда Алек проводил те несколько часов с Бейном, то казалось, что его жизнь не так уж и плоха. Магнус помогал забыться хоть на время, но помогал. С ним хотелось видеться чаще, слышать его голос, прикасаться к нему и повторить тот поцелуй. Этого хотелось больше всего парню.

Алек достал свой телефон и набрал сообщение:

На счёт выходных все в силе?  
Могу завтра заехать за тобой в 12.

Отправил Магнусу смс и ушёл в ванную, готовиться ко сну. Это было тем единственным, кроме Магнуса, что позволяло забыться.

***

Магнус открыл глаза со звуком будильника, телефон возле его кровати тут же оповестил о новом сообщении. Достав телефон, Магнус увидел, что сообщений — два.

Первому от Алека, быстро пробежав глазами по тексту, он невольно улыбнулся и ответил:  
Жду тебя в 12.

Затем сбросил адрес места недалёко от его квартиры, откуда Алек сможет его забрать. Сейчас было не время открывать Лайтвуду все карты, хотя этого хотелось, хотелось ответить искренностью на искренность.

Второе сообщение было от «Змея».

Ты провалил задание. Не заставляй нас сомневаться в тебе, Кот.  
Следующие указания получишь в понедельник.

— Провалил задание? — шепотом спросил себя Магнус, не веря сообщению.

Впервые он провалил задание. Эти два слова будто отпечатались ещё в сонной голове азиата.

Магнус быстро соскочил с кровати и открыл ноутбук. Открыл базу данных «Змея», вошёл в собственное задание и под вчерашним поручением увидел красный крестик.« И вправду провалил, » — удостоверился Бейн и раздраженно закрыл глаза.

Он не знал, как мог провалить задание, ведь он остановил Лайтвуда. И теперь сомнения снова поселялись в его голове на счёт Александра.

Решив, что до завтра они все же смогут подождать, Магнус начал собираться на встречу с Алеком. Наряд состоял из белой обычной рубашки, потому что на улице было довольно жарко, а с открытым рукавом вещи Магнус не носил, на руках были тату. Это может вызвать вопросы у парня. А темные брюки, Каффа и кольца на пальцах остались неизменными. Но глаза Магнус подвёл, чтобы казаться эффектнее.

Осталось только дождаться назначенного времени.

****

Алек как раз вернулся с пробежки и начал готовить себе завтрак, когда получил смс от Магнуса с положительным ответом и местом встречи.  
Парень довольно быстро собрался, надев джинсы и чёрную футболку, подождал немного и отправился на встречу с парнем, в которого, кажется, влюблён.

***

Магнус стоял возле большого дерева недалеко от своего дома и нетерпеливо ждал Лайтвуда, нервно поглядывая на часы, хотя тот не задерживался. Бейн просто волновался, сам не зная, почему.  
Алек подъехал, когда стрелка часов указала на 12. Он был за рулём чёрной Мазды и остановился возле Магнуса, сверкая своей улыбкой сквозь лобовое стекло, затем приоткрыл пассажирское окошко и, высунув голову, сказал:

— Привет, Магнус, садись.

Магнус улыбнулся в ответ, и вся нервозность будто ушла. Из-за таких искренних глаз Алека невозможно было думать о чем-то другом, кроме него.  
Бейн сел на пассажирское сиденье, поздоровался, за что получил ещё одну улыбку и задал вполне логичный вопрос:

— Куда мы направляемся, Александр?

— Я очень давно не был в парке, как тебе? — глаза парня были полны мольбы, будто парк для него — что-то необычное, его руки сжались на руле, и Магнус заметил это.

— Мне нравится. Поехали. — согласился азиат и удобнее расположился на сидении, смотря в окно в то время, как Алек включил лёгкую музыку.

Из-за вечных пробок большого города особенно в час пик поездка заняла немного больше времени, чем полагается; но оба были довольны, говорили о погоде и немного обсуждали проходящих людей, встретившихся им на пути.

Солнце довольно ярко светило в лобовое стекло, и Лайтвуд достал очки, надев их. Увидев, что Магнусу солнце тоже не слишком нравится, парень достал ещё одну пару и вручил их Бейну, за что получил благодарный взгляд.  
Остановившись на парковке, парни вышли из машины, но очки оставили, направившись к главному входу в парк.

В такую хорошую погоду там было довольно много людей. Алек светился, как ребёнок, медленно шагая возле Магнуса, а тот, в свою очередь, рассматривал окрестности, потому что никогда не был в этом парке, всегда не хватало времени, или же задания не включали в себя прогулки в парке. Чтобы разрядить приятное молчание между ними, Магнус спросил:

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, Александр.

Алек посмотрел на парня и снял очки, заложив их в чёрные волосы, которые теперь почему-то очень нравились Магнусу. Алек начал рассказывать с условием, что Бейн потом расскажет что-то о себе.

— Ну, как ты знаешь, мне — двадцать пять, вырос здесь в Нью-Йорке. Есть младшая сестра, но живет в другом городе — при упоминании сестры парень немного поник, но виду почти не подал, хотя Магнус заметил. — Моя мечта стать актёром, любимый цвет — синий, люблю читать книги и смотреть фильмы. Это — все, я — не очень интересный человек.

Магнус внимательно слушал и запоминал, но когда Алек так быстро закончил, он немного удивился, не скрывая этого.

— Эй, ты — очень интересный — возразил Магнус — ты рассказал слишком мало. Александр, давай детально мне изложи, как ты проводишь свободное время, кто твои друзья, чем вы вместе занимаетесь, когда видитесь? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Бейн, явно не довольный предыдущим ответом.

Лайтвуд сразу же погрустнел, и яркость из глаз исчезла, будто её и не было, но ответил.

— В свободное время я читаю или смотрю фильмы… — он притих на время и продолжил. — У меня нет друзей.

Магнус удивился ещё больше, Алек, кажется, говорил правду, но трудно было поверить его словам.

— Не может такого быть, Александр. У всех есть друзья, ты меня обманываешь. — весело заметил азиат.

— У всех, кроме меня. — с каждым словом Алек будто уходил глубже в себя, закрываясь. — Они у меня были, но потом мы поссорились, и теперь я — без друзей.

— Ты не хочешь об этом говорить? — спросил Магнус, замечая смену настроения парня.

— Не очень. — признался он, и, увидев, что Магнус его понял, решил сменить тему, — Хочешь сладкой ваты?

Казалось, что удивить Магнуса, теперь погружённого в мысли о парне, ещё больше невозможно, но Алек сумел.

— Ваты? Та, что липкая и пахнет жвачкой? — смеялся Магнус, понимая, что никогда в жизни не ел её.

— Да, она очень вкусная. — подтвердил Алек и, не дождавшись ответа, тут же свернул к будке на колёсах, оставив Магнуса рядом.

Тот хотел возразить, но когда увидел, с каким азартом и удовольствием Алек стоял в очереди, то решил, что можно попробовать.

Алек вернулся буквально через три минуты, держа в руках две палочки с розовой огромной ватой, и вручил одну Магнусу. Магнус с осторожностью взял этот плавленый сахар из рук брюнета, осторожно откусил и закрыл глаза от вкуса. Вата была божественно сладкой и приятной, тонула во рту, вызывая гастрономическое удовольствие, из которого его вырвал громко смеющийся Алек.

— Ты так её ешь, будто никогда не пробовал. — объяснился парень.

— Я действительно никогда её не ел, Александр. Спасибо, она, и правда, вкусная, — улыбнулся он, все ещё старясь аккуратно кусать, чтобы не запачкаться.

— Ты никогда не ел сладкую вату?! — громко спросил Алек, на что прохожие начали оборачиваться.

— Никогда. — подтвердил Магнус и пошёл дальше по парку, Алек, переборов своё удивление, догнал его с ещё одним вопросом.

— Но почему, Магнус? Все ели сладкую вату. — Алек был в недоумении.

— И у всех есть друзья. — припомнил ему Магнус и только теперь понял, что вату можно есть пальцами, отрывая понемногу. — Но иногда обстоятельства заставляют нас не иметь того, что все.

Алек тут же понял, о чем говорит Магнус, и ему стало немного неудобно, но все же он спросил:

— У тебя было трудное детство?

Магнус кивнул, но добавил, предотвращая следующий вопрос: — Давай не сегодня, когда-нибудь потом. Не хочу портить себе настроение.

Алек сразу же согласился и теперь немного задумался: ведь не у каждого все было так хорошо в детстве, как у него, и то, что Магнус был лишён такой малости, как сладкая вата, заставило задуматься. Но на их пути встретились аттракционы, и глаза парня снова загорелись.

— Что предпочитаешь: Корабль-призрак или Цепочку? — спросил Алек, заставляя Магнуса оторваться от ваты, которую он вертел в пальцах.

Тот недоуменно поднял на него глаза, явно не понимая, о чем парень говорит.

— Ты о чем?

— На какую карусель пойдём, Корабль или Цепочка? — начал объяснять Алек, будто ребёнку, указывая Магнусу на аттракционы рядом.

Бейн широко распахнул глаза, уже понимая, о чем говорит парень.

— О, нет, Александр, на такое ты меня точно не затащишь. — возразил Магнус, выбрасывая палочку от ваты и ища, обо что бы вытереть липкие руки.

Алек скептически посмотрел на него и коварно улыбнулся, но согласился.

— Пойдём, куплю тебе влажные салфетки.

Магнус еще раз подчеркнул для себя сообразительность парня и послушно пошёл за ним. Они остановились посреди всех аттракционов, потому что только здесь, по словам Алека, продаются салфетки. Лайтвуд оставил Бейна на пару минут и ушёл.

Магнус внимательно рассматривал все вокруг и невольно улыбался. Ведь это можно было бы назвать идеальным свиданием, если бы оно не было фальшивым с его стороны. Хотя за все время их прогулки он ни разу не задумался о своей миссии, просто наслаждался времяпровождением с Алеком, который уже вернулся.

— Держи, пойдём! — он вручил Магнусу пачку салфеток, и они пошли дальше.

Алек все время говорил о природе вокруг, а Магнус пытаясь оттереть пальцы, не сразу заметив, как они остановились. Но он тут же поднял глаза и увидел перед собой большой чёрный корабль.

— Александр, я туда не пойду. — возразил он.

— Извини, но я уже купил нам билеты. — сказал тот и искренне улыбнулся, вызывая улыбку и у Бейна.

— Ты — хитрый жук, Александр Лайтвуд, тебе говорили об этом? — сказал Магнус. Он все ещё улыбался, и хоть он никогда не был на аттракционах, но ради такой улыбки Алека он был готов пойти на это, сам не зная, почему.

— Нет, ты — первый, кто сказал мне об этом. — также ответил парень и, взяв Магнуса за руку, они встали в очередь. — Тебе понравится, я обещаю. — добавил он и протянул билеты кассиру.

Парни вошли и сели рядом, все ещё держась за руки. Магнус не был против. Это было даже приятно. Когда идёшь в неизведанное, легче будет, если кто-то будет рядом, и Алек оказался именно тем.

Когда все расселись, корабль тут же начал качаться вверх вниз, и от этого Магнус, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Такое для него было новым и непонятным. Это чёрное судно поднималось высоко настолько, что можно было увидеть кроны парковых деревьев, а потом резко шло вниз, и приходилось задерживать дыхание. Магнус крепче сжал руку Алека, который улыбался во все тридцать два и что-то кричал, но Магнус не мог разобрать из-за громкого звука.

Лайтвуд почувствовал, как Магнус сжал его руку, и, решив, что тот боится, обнял его и прижался всем телом. Бейн просто плавился от того, что сейчас происходит с ним, от тёплого тела Алека и от холодного воздуха вокруг. Такой контраст сводил с ума, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим моментом.

Они качались какое-то время, и когда Алек резко вскрикнул, Магнус сразу же вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Оказывается корабль поднялся ещё выше, и Алек кричал от восторга. Сам того не понимая, Магнус тоже начал кричать, и их голоса слились воедино, смешиваясь с парковым ветром и шумом аттракциона. Больше ничего не было нужно для того, чтобы оставить это мгновение навечно в памяти Магнуса. Он так желал, когда смотрел на парк глазами высоко парящих птиц, смотрел на такого нового для себя Алека, счастливого и беззаботного парня, который все глубже пробирался к нему под кожу своей искренностью и чистотой.

Корабль остановился, и они сошли вниз, обратно на парковую алею.

— Мне понравилось, спасибо. — поблагодарил Магнус Алека и только теперь заметил, что их руки все ещё соединены.

— Я же обещал. — немного засмущался парень, но выглядел настолько счастливым, что хотелось сильнее его держать, чтобы не улетел.

— Ладно, хватит. Пошли, пока ты ещё куда-то меня не затащил. — сказал Магнус и потянул Алека дальше по парку.

— Но тебе же понравилось. — с лёгким сарказмом заметил Лайтвуд.

— А я и не спорю.

Они двигались медленно, болтая об обычных вещах. Алек рассказывал о книгах и фильмах, которые ему нравятся, а Магнус быстро менял темы или слишком углублялся в них, чтобы Алек не вспомнил, что Магнус тоже должен рассказать о себе.

За своими разговорами парни и не заметили, как дошли до машины Алека.

— Мне все очень понравилось. Спасибо, Александр. — сказал Магнус, смотря на счастливого парня.

— Это тебе спасибо, Магнус. Может, завтра тоже куда-нибудь сходим? — поинтересовался Лайтвуд, потому что всего этого ему было мало. С Магнусом хотелось проводить абсолютно все своё время, а оно так нещадно убегало от них, когда они — вдвоём.

Магнус без промедления ответил.

— Обязательно. Позвони мне в двенадцать, и договоримся. — пообещал тот и, увидев, что Алек хочет что-то спросить и не решается, Магнус добавил, — И да, ты можешь меня поцеловать, Алек.

Алек лишь шире улыбнулся и сразу же потянулся к парню, нежно обнимая и целуя его. Этот поцелуй снова был необычным. Их языки медленно изучали друг друга, словно знакомились, губы нежно мялись. Внутри них зарождалось что-то непонятное, словно маленькое пламя. Оно обжигало и в то же время согревало внутри. Но станет ли это пламя большим огнём чувств и стрясти или же потухнет без кислорода, неизвестно.

Тихо причмокивая, спустя несколько минут парни отстранились друг от друга, улыбаясь.

— Мне туда. — указал рукой Магнус на соседнюю улицу.

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил Алек.

— Нет, спасибо тебе за все. — Магнус улыбнулся. — Жду твоего звонка, Александр! — добавил он и ушёл.

— До завтра, Магнус! — Алек махнул рукой ему в след и сел в машину, заводя мотор.

Осталось двадцать два дня.

========== День: Седьмой ==========

Было прекрасное воскресное утро. Солнце ярко светило в окно, заставляя ещё спящего Магнуса жмуриться. Оно освещало все его почти обнаженное тело и легко касалось своими лучами глаз. Играло с ним, прогоняя сон, заставляя проснуться и вернуться в реальный жестокий мир. В мир, в котором он — убийца, туда, где он будет причинять боль людям, будет лишать их жизни своими действиями. Солнце играло с ним, также как он играл с Алеком.

И Магнус проснулся.

Вчера он думал об Алеке до поздней ночи. О его одиночестве, большой чёрной крепости, загораживающей его ото всех. Почему такой хороший парень остался без друзей, без какой-либо поддержки, абсолютно сам в этом мире?!

Для Магнуса одиночество было другом. Он знал, на что идёт, когда вступил в «Змей», и понимание того, что он будет один на протяжении всей жизни, не пугало; потому что иначе быть не может.

Кто полюбит убийцу, монстра, человека, для которого отнять жизнь у других, ничего не значит, бездушного робота. Вот именно, никто! И Магнус понимал это.

Одиночество будто шло в комплекте с оружием, которое ему вручили в первый день, так что это — неудивительно.

Но то, что Алек — без друзей, наоборот. Как можно не любить такого красивого и искреннего голубоглазого парня? Ещё один открытый вопрос к коллекции Бейна.

Сегодня Магнус должен явиться в штаб за правдой. Но никакого интереса в ней больше нет для него. Всю правду об Алеке Магнус узнал вчера в парке, увидел это в его глазах, отражающих небо, в его звонком голосе, в счастливой улыбке, и в том мгновении длинной в прогулку, что было между ними.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы там у себя в голове сбросить все маски с Алека, перестать сомневаться в нем и удивляться актерскому таланту. На самом деле парень был чист и наивен, большой ребёнок с прекрасной мечтой, любящий сладкую вату и весёлые аттракционы, такой простой парнишка, из которого Магнус у себя в голове создал чуть ли не бесподобного лжеца, номинанта на Оскар.

Все было лишь иллюзией, самообманом, и теперь Магнус понимал это.  
Но договоренность нельзя нарушать. Так что, собравшись, Магнус покинул квартиру и направился в штаб.

***

Серые ужасные стены со следами гари могли бы сниться Магнусу в кошмарах, но за столько лет он просто не замечает их и уверенно рассекает тишину вокруг, громко шагая по бесконечным лабиринтам с десятком дверей.

Широко открыв дверь, Магнус проходит в комнату, где его ожидает Лидия.  
Она сидит за деревянным столом и выглядит, как всегда, строго и сдержанно. Она будто пропитана этим местом, из которого никогда не выходит, как кажется Магнусу. Все то же холодное лицо без какой-либо мимики и пугающие ледяные глаза, от которых у нормального человека мурашки по коже.  
Перед женщиной на столе лежит планшет, развёрнутый к пустому стулу, на который садится Магнус.

— Здравствуй, я пришёл за информацией — поздоровался Магнус, внимательно изучая собеседницу. — Она на планшете?

— Здравствуй, Кот! — кивнула она в ответ. — Да, информация там, но ты уверен, что хочешь её узнать?

— Я знаю о Лайтвуде достаточно. Меня не удивить. — ухмыльнулся Магнус и включил планшет. Лидия на это лишь откинулась на стуле и закрыла глаза.

Планшет засветился и сразу же открыл видео, Магнус нажал «плей» и начал внимательно смотреть.

На видео Алек держит камеру и снимает себя, улыбаясь. Позади него на скамейке сидит светловолосый парень, рядом с ним — рыжеволосая девушка и за ней — ещё два парня. Все мило улыбаются и о чем-то говорят, изредка посматривая в камеру. Как понял Магнус, ребята — в каком-то лесу или парке, потому что на фоне много деревьев и под ногами трава. Алек начинает рассказывать о том, что сегодня — отличная погода, и они выбрались на пикник. Потом спустя несколько секунд он говорит ребятам, что они посмотрят это видео через десять лет на чьей-то из них свадьбе, на что все начинают хохотать. Светловолосый парень берет бутылку пива и после нескольких глотков просит Алека выключить камеру, мол, на сегодня хватит. Лайтвуд лишь соглашается и, последний раз искренно улыбаясь, останавливает съёмку.

Видео закончились, и Магнус поднял весёлые глаза на Лидию, эмоции которой не изменились.

— Да, именно это видео и стоило скрывать от меня, для моей же безопасности. — съязвил Бейн, подчёркивая последнее слово.

Лидия никак не отреагировала на его слова и поддалась вперёд, кладя на стол зеленую папку, пока не открывая её.

— Парня со светлыми волосами зовут Джейс, лучший друг Александра. — начала она. — Девушку зовут Кларисса, следующих парней после неё — Себастьян и Джордан. Все они друзья Лайтвуда. — строго сказала Лидия, но Магнус перебил её.

— И ты, что, решила меня с ними познакомить? — он все не мог уняться, самое обычное видео, такое же, как и Алек. Но Лидия говорила так, будто сейчас его ждёт что-то страшное, и от этого становилось слегка весело.

— Успокойся, Кот! — холодно ответила на его сарказм женщина.

Лидия открыла папку и подсунула её Магнусу. Там оказались фотографии. На них изображена Кларисса, точнее, её тело, все в грязи, руки и ноги вывернуты в самых дичайших углах, одежда разорвана, от неё осталось лишь малость, рыжие волосы контрастировали с её бледной кожей и россыпью укрывали глиняную землю под собой, некоторые пряди волос были вырваны и лежали рядом. На лице девушки была засохшая кровь и тянулась от лба и до самой шее. Фотографий было несколько, одни с большим масштабом, другие с меньшим.

Магнус внимательно разглядел фотографии и отодвинул папку обратно к Лидии. В его голове было много мыслей, но ни одной из них он не дал развиться, поскольку правда ждала его из уст собеседницы, стоит только спросить.

— В таком состоянии девушку нашли через два дня в лесу. Официальна причина смерти: изнасилование и жестокое убийство — ледяным тоном продолжала Лидия — на её теле нашли отпечатки пальцев Александра и Джейса. Себастьян и Джордан дали показания против них, и за это с них сняли обвинения.  
Согласно показаниям ребят, Лайтвуд вместе с Джейсом под влиянием алкоголя изнасиловали девушку и после жестоко убили её, сломав руки и ноги. Внутренности вместе с костями были раздавлены. Парни спрятали тело в лесу, закопав его там. Её нашли только после показаний остальных двух ребят.

— Изнасилование… — тихо повторил Магнус и с ледяными глазами поднялся со стула. Он понимал, что это правда, штаб не врет, штаб — это закон и мощь.  
— Я не занимаюсь делами, связанными с изнасилованием. — медленно сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Лидии.

— Миссии не обсуждаются, Кот. — возразила она ему.

— Со мной обсуждаются! — рыкнул Магнус, упираясь руками в стол. — Вы не имели права поручить мне это задание, кто распорядился?!

— Послушай, Магнус! Ты — наш лучший агент, и это слишком дорогой заказ, чтобы мы его упустили. Ты должен завершить задание. — Лидия выглядела словно ледяная королева, в каждом её слове слышались холод и отстранённость.

— Нет! Хватит! — прокричал Магнус — Я убью его сейчас и покончу с этим заданием. — он направился к двери.

Внутри все разрывалось от злости, «изнасиловал» — слово вертелось в голове рядом с образом Алека!

Магнус ненавидел насильников, настолько ненавидел, что убивал без промедления и сожаления, нет жизни таким людям! Они — хуже любых убийц и террористов, оскверняют, забирают силой то, что не принадлежит им. Также было и с матерью Магнуса, и он не простит такое никому.

— Остановись, Кот! — резко сказала Лидия. — Ты должен завершить миссию, иначе… — она сделала небольшую паузу, — Ты сам знаешь, что случится.

Магнус сжал руки в кулаки и напрягся, но все же кивнул и беззвучно вышел за дверь.

Только теперь он позволил себе выдохнуть. Осознание того, что Александр так профессионально играл с его умом, заставляло ненавидеть парня, а ещё больше себя, потому что позволил так с собой играть.

Бейн покинул штаб и, сев в свой внедорожник, достал телефон. На нем было одно сообщение от Алека:

Заеду за тобой в двенадцать, сходим на пикник?

Магнус поморщился от прочитанного. Сидеть и мило беседовать с насильником и при этом не стараться убить его будет трудно. Заглядывать в его голубые глаза и видеть там тело мертвой девушки будет ещё трудней. Поэтому Магнус ответил:

Сегодня пойдём в кино.

Туда, где будет темно и громко. Туда, где нельзя говорить и смотреть в глаза друг друга.  
Туда, где Магнус сможет убить парня, чтобы никто не заметил, если не выдержит и поддастся внутренним принципам.

***

— Привет, Магнус — поздоровался Алек, когда Бейн сел к нему в машину. — Тебе не кажется, что идти в кино днём как-то не очень?

Они встретились в том же месте, что и вчера. Александр как всегда светился радостью. Это можно было понять по его счастливым глазам и яркой улыбке. На нем были белая футболка, которая отлично подчёркивала накачанные руки, и тёмные шорты.  
В то время, как Магнус был одет в чёрную рубашку и такие же джинсы. Его одежда отлично отражала все, что происходило внутри него, хотя лицо он держал хорошо.  
Парень ни в коем случае не должен узнать, что его должны убить. Сегодня или через несколько дней — неважно. Это решение Магнус примет в конце их встречи. Ну, а сейчас же будет красиво играть свою роль, находясь в одной машине с улыбчивым насильником.

— Не люблю ходить в кино вечером. Там слишком много людей — ответил он, отражая улыбку парня.

«И слишком много свидетелей твоей смерти.» — добавил он уже себе в уме.

Хотя, может, и не думал так на самом деле, но ненависть и ярость к Лайтвуду рвали нутро на куски.

— Ну, хорошо. — согласился Алек и завёл двигатель, направляясь в сторону кинотеатра. — Кстати, на какой фильм мы идём?

Магнус медленно провёл рукой по своей ноге, проверяя, на месте ли шприц, который он взял с собой. Один маленький укол яда, разработанного «Змеем», и Алек попрощается со своей жизнью и заплатит за смерть девушки.

— Посмотрим! — ответил он и отвернулся к окну в то время, как Алек включил лёгкую музыку.

Дорога заняла не очень много времени, и парни, выйдя из машины, оказались перед входом в кинотеатр. Алек легко прикоснулся к плечу Магнуса с вопросом.

— Что-то случилось? — он смотрел в эти темно-жёлтые глаза, не понимая, почему Магнус сейчас не Магнус, а какой-то тихий, молчаливый, напряжённый.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — Бейн одарил его непонимающим взглядом.

— Ты какой-то очень тихий. Все в порядке, Магнус? — Алек искренне переживал за него, и это было видно даже невооружённым глазом.

— Да, все хорошо, не волнуйся, Алек, — он легко убрал руку парня с собственного плеча. — Пошли уже, выберем фильм. — каждое слово давалось Магнусу с трудом, каждое слово ломало все его принципы, но надо было играть до конца, до тех пор, пока сердце Лайтвуда будет биться в груди.

Бейн не знал, как Алек так легко понял его настроение, хотя он всю дорогу и даже сейчас держался, повторяя все свои вчерашние действия, говорил, старался шутить. Любой другой бы ничего не заметил. Но Алек увидел, и это было странно…

Парни вошли в холл и стали рассматривать афишу перед собой. Выбор был небольшим: или голивудский боевик, или же драма о любви.

— Что предпочитаешь? — спросил Алек.

— Фильм, в котором не умирают люди. — ответил Магнус, внимательно проследил за реакцией парня и увидел её: Алек на секунду смутился и опустил глаза, но тут же вернул себе лицо, соглашаясь.

— Какой ряд? — уточнил Лайтвуд, стоя у кассы. Он хотел, чтобы Бейну все понравилось, чтобы они ещё выбирались куда-то и проводили время в месте, потому что одиночество отступает, когда появляется Магнус.

— На последний. — сказал Магнус, и легкая наигранная улыбка коснулась его губ.

Алек, лишь немного покраснев перед кассиршей, которая явно слышала ответ Бейна, протянул деньги и получил два билета.

Во время того, когда парни входили в зал, Алек думал о поцелуях на последних местах, а Магнус — о тихом и бесшумном убийстве. Он уже убивал так: одним уколом лишал жизни, так легко и просто, без боли, без страданий, мучений или дикой агонии. Яд попадает в кровь и быстро разносится по телу, доходит до сердца и останавливает его навсегда.

Они сели на широкий диван, и Алек только сейчас вспомнил.

— Магнус, может, ты хочешь попкорна? Или попить? Извини, я просто не подумал… — краснея, начал парень тараторить, но Магнус остановил его одним жестом руки.

— Нет, спасибо, все в порядке, давай просто посмотрим фильм.

«И будем надеяться, что я тебя не убью.» — в голове добавил Бейн.

И это было правдой. Он ещё не мог принять окончательное решение. Если убьёт Алека сейчас, то провалит задание, и его постигнет то, от чего он убегает годами. Но если оставит в живых, то придётся мучить себя ещё почти месяц в компании насильника, того, кого ненавидит, но играет роль влюблённого в него. Ситуация, в которой есть только один выход, и только полтора часа, пока идёт фильм, чтобы найти его.

Начались вступительные титры, и Магнус позволил себе отвлечься.  
Фильм все шёл. Сюжет был довольно интересным: девушка с парнем шли против системы, ломали её лишь для того, чтобы быть вместе. Актёры отлично справлялись со своей ролью. И Магнус смотрел: ему было интересно, смогут ли они преодолеть все трудности, предать себя и всех своих близких, лишь бы держать любимого человека за руку, разделить с ним жизнь и своё сердце.

— Тебе нравится? — тихо спросил Алек.

— Да, отличная история. — ответил Магнус и вернулся к просмотру.

— Ты веришь в такую любовь? — все не унимался Алек. Он хотел знать, что думает об этом Магнус, потому что сам хоть и не верил в такие сильные чувства, но всегда хотел их. Хотел того человека, который всегда будет держать за руку, будет рядом с ним шагать по жизни, будет любить его всем сердцем, станет его частью, того, кому он сможет открыть свою тайну.

— Да, верю, Александр! — ответил Магнус. Он не врал, потому что, и правда, верил в такую любовь. Он видел её в других людях, в пожилых парах, держащимся за руки, в маленьких девочках, мечтающих о пышных свадьбах, в последних словах людей, которых он убивал. Магнус верил в любовь, но она не предназначена ему, и он понимал это.

Алек широко улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Он просто хотел узнать, что Магнус думает о любви. Ему было интересно, смогут ли его начинающие чувства к Магнусу перерасти во что-то большее.

Они продолжили смотреть фильм, и каждый пребывал в своих мыслях. Сюжет все же захватил их немного и отрывал от безумия, творившегося в головах. Особенно — у Магнуса. Он ждал конца фильма словно приговора как для себя, так и для Алека. Засчитать себе ещё одно убийство насильника и подставить «Змея» или завершить миссию и насладиться последними вздохами парня в финале. Вопрос на вес золота, золота, которое Магнус получит лишь в одном случае.

Финальные титры пробежали по экрану, и парни начали медленно подниматься, смотря друг на друга. Они продвинулись к концу ряда, когда Алек внезапно остановился и Магнус легко врезался в него от неожиданности.

— Магнус! — обернулся к нему Алек, — Я не знаю, чем тебя обидел, я же вижу. Но, пожалуйста, прости меня, или хотя бы скажи, что я тебе сделал, и я все исправлю. — он говорил настолько искренне, что Бейн немного растерялся и не сразу нашёл ответ.

— Алек… — начал он, хотя подобрать нужные слова оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал. Ведь его застали врасплох искренностью, пониманием и невинными извинениями. Магнус не понимал, как Алек увидел его нутро, будто смотрел сквозь плотно надетую маску, видя душу.

Алек, не дожидаясь ответа и позволения, крепко сжал Магнус в объятиях посреди уже пустого кинозала, тихого и пропитанного запахом попкорна. Только они двое в полном молчании, воцарившемся вокруг.

Такого Магнус тоже не ожидал, и как-то инстинктивно, невольно неосознанно обнял Алека в ответ, легко смыкая руки вокруг его талии, утопая в божественном аромате мужского парфюма.

— Прости меня, Магнус… — шептал парень куда-то ему в ухо или в шею. Он просто ощущал тепло тела Магнуса и хотел, чтобы время вокруг них остановилось.

— Тебе не за что извинятся, Александр! — хрипло ответил Магнус, он сказал это потому, что так хотел; потому что все внутри говорило о том, что Алек — не тот, кем его сделал штаб, что это — ошибка. И Магнус хотел верить в неё. Вся ненависть испарилась, но только на это мгновение или навсегда — неизвестно. Магнус и дальше бы мог раздумывать над этим в таких приятных объятиях, но Алек резко отстранился.

— Ай! — легко вскрикнул он, разжимая руки вокруг Магнуса. — Я чем-то укололся.

И время действительно остановилось. Для Магнуса — так точно. Он просто замер, и в голове промелькнули тысячу мыслей со скоростью света.

— Не может быть… — тихо прошептал он себе, боясь дотронутся до кармана, в котором лежал шприц. Он не мог быть открыт, не мог случайно уколоть Алека и лишить его жизни, именно сейчас не мог.

Внутри Магнуса все сжалось, и он медленно дотронулся до кармана брюк, облегченно вздыхая, когда нащупал нужный предмет, который лежал так же, как он его и ставил.

— А, это твоё кольцо, прости! — сказал Алек, понимая, что его легко укололо. Он увидел на пальце Магнуса кольцо с двумя металлическими зубцами, торчащими вверх.

— Это ты прости. Я не думал, что так получится. — легкая улыбка коснулась его губ, потому что это была правда. Он не хотел причинить боль Алеку, даже такую лёгкую, и тем самым напугать себя.

— Ну, так что…? — острожного спросил брюнет. — Ты больше не обижаешься? — Алек знал, что как-то задел Магнуса, но искренне хотел это исправить.

— Я не обижался, Александр. Тебе показалось, позволишь? — Магнус протянул парню руку и улыбнулся.

— Конечно! — просиял Алек и крепко взял Магнуса за руку. Они направились к выходу.

Теперь все казалось правильным и хорошим. Они оба забылись в той химии между ними, хоть на несколько минут или часов, но оставляя все ложь и груз, миссию и одиночество там за спиной.

Тихий прощальный поцелуй теперь казался иным.Он нес в себе что-то такое тайное, скрытое, личное лишь для них. Такое нежное и сладкое, словно вата во вчерашнем парке, словно карамельный попкорн, который они так и не ели.  
Последний вздох и искренняя улыбка, после которой Магнус ушёл, легко махнув рукой на прощание, и скрылся в темноте ночных улиц.  
Голубые глаза засветились тем, что все больше разгоралось внутри, и провели парня, пока не исчезла его тень за последним фонарём.

Остался двадцать один день.  
Закончилась первая неделя.  
Комментарий к День: Седьмой  
Может, и не буду делать такой большой фанф. Вижу, он не многим нравится;) 

========== День: Восьмой ==========

Началась вторая неделя, она послужит ещё одним испытанием для них, будет бросать вызовы при каждом удобном случае, задаст свой темп и ритм их жизням, будет вести на встречу с новыми людьми и покажет все их последствия. Соединит тонким волоском их жизни, заведёт в тупик. Но оборвётся ли волосок, найдут ли они выход? Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов.

***

День Магнуса начался как обычно: звук будильника, сбитый режим, прекрасная погода. Изменилось только то, что проснулся он с улыбкой на лице.

Магнус много думал, слишком много об Александре, о миссии, о ежедневных задания и о последнем дне.

Магнус вспоминал их вечер в кино и не мог дать ответ самому себе:  
— Почему, когда укололся Алек, его сердце почти остановилось от страха? Почему парень, который должен был стать очередной жертвой, впитался под кожу Магнуса своими глазами и улыбкой, добротой и искренностью, почему он заставил убийцу волноваться из-за него?

А ещё Магнус вспоминал о любви, об их разговоре о ней. Алек спросил так, будто спрашивал у себя, будто смотрел в зеркало и спрашивал у своего сердца:  
— Может ли оно любить?

Но вместо сердца был Магнус, и он ответил, что верит, но не может.

Также Магнус вспоминал их прогулку в парке. Тогда Алек задал вопрос о детстве Магнуса. И он ответил правдой. Он не ответил так, как всем: придуманную, выстроенную годами историю о счастливой семье, любви, маме и папе.  
Магнус ответил правдой, сказав, что не желает об этом говорить. Все шло совершенно не по плану! В выстроенные жирным шрифтом строки, получаемые на телефон каждый день вмешался парень с голубыми глазами, и одним своим взглядом рушил их.

Когда Магнус оделся в белый пиджак, чёрные брюки и готов был покинуть квартиру, на телефон пришло сообщение от Змея:

Началась вторая неделя.  
Доверие/соблазн.  
Ты провалил одно из задний.  
Ты выходишь из-под контроля, Кот! Не заставляй нас сомневаться в тебе!  
Мы следим!

Улыбка сразу же пропала с лица Магнуса, но, крепче сжав в руке телефон, он отправился на работу.

***

Завод сегодня выглядел по-другому, будто готовился к ремонту. Все то и дело бегали вокруг с какими-то бумагами, плакатами, ведрами с краской. Творилось безумие. И, не желая находиться в нем, Магнус тут же отправился в кабинет к Алеку, без стука отворяя дверь и входя.

— Здравствуй, работяга! Как дела? — улыбнулся азиат, устраиваясь поудобней на своём стуле.

— Привет, Магнус! — тут же просиял Алек. — Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. — он поднялся со своего места и, обойдя стол, нагнулся к Бейну. — Привет! — Алек легко поцеловал его в щеку, и Магнус, кажется, покраснел. Такой милый и тонкий жест, что заставил держаться, чтобы не свалиться со стула.

— Кажется, я уже слышал такой ответ когда-то. — ответил Магнус, стараясь говорить легко в то время, как Алек упёрся в стол поясницей, стоя над ним со скрещёнными на груди руками, отчего мышцы под рубашкой напряглись, и Магнус, кажется, тоже.

— Что творится у тебя за дверью? Там какой-то хаос.

— Я сказал, что, возможно, приедет отец, и они готовятся. — улыбнулся Алек и посмотрел на дверь.

Магнус удивился. Отца Алека он видел только на фотографии штаба, того, кого заказали, того неприкосновенного Роберта Лайтвуда, того, у кого есть только одно слабое место. И оно сейчас стоит напротив Магнуса, невинно улыбаясь.

— О, твой отец, он часто приезжает?

— На самом деле — никогда. И сегодня, я уверен, его тоже не будет. Скорее всего назначит завтра встречу со мной у себя. — Алек вернулся на место, немного уходя в свои мысли. Он внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса, — На которую ты, кстати, тоже пойдёшь.

— Зачем мне идти на встречу с твоим отцом? Собираешься знакомить с родителями? — поиграл бровями Магнус, вгоняя парня в краску.

— Да… — Алек сильнее покраснел. — То есть — нет, он хотел увидеть моего помощника, которого я нашёл по его приказу.

— Значит, если бы не твой отец, ты бы не принял меня на работу? — коварно улыбнулся Магнус. — Надо будет поблагодарить его, что ли?!

— Ну, я бы принял тебя в любом случае. — Алек снова светился изнутри. — Но, если бы не мой отец, ты бы не пришёл.

Какой двусмысленный и правдивый ответ, но только для Магнуса. Знал бы Алек, насколько он прав, говоря это…

— Ну, я счастлив, что пришёл. — сказал Магнус в то время, как в кабинет постучали.

— Да, входите! — громко прокричал Алек.

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет зашла Майя со стопкой документов.

-Алек, тебе надо проверить все расчёты на эту машину! — она выдернула из кучи верхний лист, — потому что, если твой отец получит макет без расчетов… — она немного замялась, — То будет не очень хорошо.

— Спасибо, Майя! — Алек взял все бумаги и положил на стол, — Я разберусь с этим, что-то ещё? — любезно поинтересовался он.

— Нет, уже ухожу. — она улыбнулась и, легко сжав плечо сидящего Магнуса, вышла за дверь.

Магнус аккуратно взял первый попавшийся лист из кучи и молча изучил его глазами. Множество цифр и почти нет слов, кроме контуров каких-то деталей машины с подписанным названием. Алек сделал тоже самое, но вооружился калькулятором и карандашом. Он сосредоточился на бумаге перед собой, когда Магнус поднял на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Это мы должны сделать за сегодня? — удивился он.

— Да, но это немного: лишь подправить и немного исправить, — улыбнулся брюнет, закусывая кончик карандаша между зубов.

И Магнус, кажется, залип на этом движении, его взгляд был сосредоточен только на губах Алека в то время, как парень внимательно рассматривал странное выражение лица Бейна.

— Что-то не так Магнус?

Поняв, что спалился, Магнус постарался как можно внятнее ответить: — Ты слишком горяч с этим карандашом, поставь его на место. — Бейн улыбнулся в надежде прогнать жар из тела, который волной накрывал его, и тёмные брюки становились слишком тесными.

Магнус вовсе не хотел смутить или вогнать в краску Алека своими словами. Он действительно просто хотел, чтобы парень поставил долбанный карандаш обратно на стол и перестал быть таким сексуальным. Вот и первый его порыв! Магнус думал, что со временем Алек вызовет в нем сексуальное влечение. Ведь после поцелуев всегда хочется большего! Но он не думал, что Лайтвуд сможет вызвать такое желание лишь тем, что закусил карандаш.

— Перестань, я из-за тебя краснею! — невнятно сказал Алек, опуская взгляд в стол или куда только можно, потому что румянец на его щеках казался жгучим огнём.

— Прости, но это правда. — признался Бейн и вернулся к бумагам, пытаясь побороть свои грязные мысли.

День длился со скоростью света. Документы один за одним просматривались в сопровождении лёгких разговоров. Больше всего времени ушло на то, чтобы Алек смог объяснить Магнусу, как именно их нужно проверять.  
Парням было легко и просто в обществе друг друга. Даже такая рабочая атмосфера была приятной для них.

Солнце уже медленно катилось на запад, когда последний документ был проверен и отложен в сторону.

-Ну, что, по домам? — спросил Алек, глядя на уже, кажется, уставшего Магнуса.

— Да, можем идти. Дело сделано.

— Могу я тебя проводить? — спросил Алек, стараясь скрыть своё волнение.

Магнус немного задумался: насколько опасной будет такая информация для Алека, насколько опасной она будет для него самого?

Но, приняв, кажется, правильное решение, он ответил.

— Да, конечно, можешь, но только до соседнего подъезда. — он улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Почему только до соседнего? — удивился Алек и поднялся с места, собирая свой рюкзак.

— Не хочу, чтобы мои соседи видели, что меня провожает до дома слишком красивый парень. — он легко рассмеялся и поднялся с места вслед за Лайтвудом.

— То есть я для тебя слишком красивый парень? — ухмыльнулся Алек, немного краснея, когда они вышли за двери завода.

— Я не буду тебе отвечать на твой вопрос, он слишком коварный. — Магнусу начало казаться, что вся его игра во влюблённость становится слишком реальной. — Но я сделаю это. — он взял Алека за руку, и они пошли вдоль многолюдной улицы.

Они шли и болтали о прохожих, о магазинах или других зданиях, встретившихся им на пути. Всё было похоже на сказку о прекрасной любви, где два человека созданы друг для друга, где их идеальный мир невозможно разрушить, где легкая прогулка с работы превращается во что-то слишком приятное.

Алек уже заканчивал свой рассказ о районе, по которому они шли все это время, когда Магнус остановился там, где и хотел, возле соседнего подъезда. Слишком рано и опасно было пока открывать Алек тайну своего места жительства.

— Мы пришли? — спросил Алек, осматриваясь вокруг.

— Да, пришли, Александр. — они все ещё держались за руку, не желая отпускать друг друга. — Спасибо, что проводил.

Алек лишь кивнул, широко улыбнулся и немного нагнулся к Магнусу с вопросом: — Соседи сейчас смотрят?

— Кажется, нет. — ответил Магнус, не понимая, к чему такой вопрос.

Получив удовлетворительный ответ, Алек прижался к Магнусу, нежно целуя, целуя легко и бережно, передавая Бейну всё то солнце, что светило внутри него, грело его душу. Их руки крепче сжались, поцелуй тянулся медленно. Так, словно он может длиться часами, лишь бы хватило воздуха. Они были друг у друга под кожей, текли по венам вместе с кровью.  
Именно сейчас, именно в это мгновение, когда сердца бились барабанами внутри, ломая рёбра, когда воздух заканчивался в лёгких, и пришлось оторваться друг от друга, лишь бы прожить этот миг с надеждой, что он повторится.

Обезумевшие глаза парней поглощали друг друга. В них было столько любви, что даже чувства Магнуса казались настоящими. Но было ли это так на самом деле?

— Спасибо, Магнус! — поблагодарил его Алек, — До завтра! — он ещё раз легко прижался своими губами к губам парня и ушёл, махнув рукой на прощание.

— Тебе спасибо, Александр! — шепнул уже сам себе Магнус, дотрагиваясь рукой до безумно бьющегося сердца под кожей.

Магнус поднял глаза. Они светились тем, чем светился всегда Алек, и это, кажется, называлось счастьем? Тем, что было почти неизвестным для Магнуса.

Резко моргнув, он устремил свой взгляд на детскую площадку напротив. Моргнув ещё раз, чтобы удостовериться, что хорошо видит и глаза его не обманывают, Магнус убедился.

На площадке, на игрушечной лошадке, сидел Рафаэль, легко покачиваясь и улыбаясь во все зубы. Мелкая пешка холодной королевы Лидии, безликий зверёк с руками по локоть в крови. Тварь, убивающая жестокими способами, животное, которое наслаждается болью других — вот кем был Рафаэль для Магнуса.

Развернувшись, Кот направился домой, оставляя монстра позади. Ведь тот был здесь именно из-за него. Слежка, о которой писал штаб. Они видят, они слышат, они знают. Сколько видел Рафаэль? Видел ли он минутную слабость Магнуса и жест руки к сердцу? Видел ли он счастливые глаза? Слышал ли он бешеный стук сердца и сбитое дыхание?  
Что он может знать?

Осталось двадцать дней.

========== День: Девятый ==========

Её бесшумные шаги тихим эхом разносились по длинному коридору. С каждым шагом пол под ногами, казалось, превращался в лёд. Лицо женщины не показывало ни единой эмоции. Каменная маска, застывшая годы назад на её лице, не изменилась, не исчезла. Глаза были покрыты коркой льда и, сделав последний шаг, женщина остановилась и ловким движением руки прикрепила над дверью квартиры незаметное маленькое устройство. Лампочка на нем тут же загорелась красным и сразу же потухла. Убедившись, что задание выполнено, Лидия также беззвучно покинула коридор и вышла из подъезда, обошла машину Магнуса и исчезла в проулке.

***

Магнус уже как час сидел в кабинете Алека и смотрел в окно, так как парень задерживался. Бейн звонил ему, но телефон того был выключен. Все казалось очень странным. Лайтвуд никогда не опаздывал на работу, и прекрасное для Магнуса утро постепенно превращалось в нервное.

Для начала, он не получил смс от «Змея». Теперь и Алек куда-то исчез. И чувство тревоги все больше зарождалось в груди.

Мысли роились в голове. Но, как профессионал, Магнус успевал себя останавливать, когда они шли не в том направлении, и он начинал накручивать себя. Две несовместимых линии в лице Алека и его штаба внезапно, кажется, пересеклись сегодня: оба пропали, не давая о себе знать. Магнус надеялся, что это совпадение. Просто так случилось, и Алек где-нибудь задерживается в пробке, а в штабе все уснули и забыли настрочить задание. Хотя это не казалось реальным.

Не выдержав, Бейн поднялся со своего стула и вышел из кабинета — спросить кого-нибудь, где Алек. Он успел поймать быстро идущего Саймона.

— Привет, Саймон, ты не видел Алека? — он дружелюбно улыбнулся парню в очках с нелепой укладкой волос.

— Привет, Магнус! — поздоровался шатен, — Видел его пару минут назад в чертёжной, ему надо сдать проект, вот и трудится.

— Спасибо! — просиял азиат и, как будто камень с его души упал.

Облегченно выдохнув, Магнус отправился в чертежную, здороваясь по пути с сотрудниками. Открыв дверь, Бейн невольно улыбнулся. Алек сидел за маленьким столом и выглядел смешно, его волосы были растрёпанны, а ноги никак не помещались под столом, и парень согнул их в коленях, сидя как монах. Перед ним весь стол был завален синими бумагами и карандашами.

— Здравствуй, красавчик! — поздоровался Магнус и шагнул к парню.

— Привет, Магнус, опаздываешь? — ухмыльнулся Алек, не поднимая глаз от чертежей.

-Это я опаздываю?! — удивился азиат и встал позади Алека, кладя руки ему на плечи.

— Я прождал тебя час в кабинете. Ты же не соизволил сказать мне, что прячешься здесь.

Такие слова заставили Алека поднять глаза на Магнуса. Было слегка неудобно смотреть на него снизу вверх, ведь всегда было наоборот, но это не тот случай.  
Алеку было также невероятно приятно и тепло от рук Магнуса на плечах. Он будто чувствовал энергию тела мужчины, передававшуюся через такое безобидное касание.

— Прости, но я сказал, чтобы тебя предупредили, что я здесь, когда ты придёшь. — слегка покраснел парень, чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Видимо, забыли. — ответил Магнус и заглянул через плечо парня на чертежи. — Что делаешь?

— Должен закончить проект. — Алек мало того, что был немного покрасневший, так ещё и взволнован. Он решил сегодня узнать у Магнуса, что между ними, точнее, предложить ему быть чем-то большим друг для друга, нежели сотрудники.

— Хочу с тобой серьёзно поговорить. — Алек поднялся с места и развернулся к Магнусу. Тот убрал свои руки с плеч парня, потому что было неудобно держать их так высоко.

Магнус разволновался также. Он думал, что Алек что-то подозревает или знает, что что-то задумал. Также Магнус все ещё видел в нем коварного насильника, точнее, это видел его разум, но не глаза и интуиция. Как такой большой прекрасный парень может изнасиловать и убить, при этом оставаясь таким милым и одиноким, добрым и нежным? Вот и Магнус не понимал, как; поэтому решил довериться своей интуиции и не воспринимать больше Алека тем, кем его представил штаб несколько дней назад.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоено спросил Магнус, отходя немного назад.

— Да… то есть… нет. — Алеку было трудно собраться и начать внятно говорить. Он боялся получить не то что отказ, а шутку или что-то в этом роде; боялся, что Магнус скажет, что это были невинный флирт или короткий роман. Но Алек не хотел верить в это. Он видел в Магнусе часть себя, того, кого ему не хватало все эти одинокие месяцы.

— Я хотел спросить… может… ты хочешь… потому что я хочу, — румянец разлился по его щекам, — Хочешь быть моим парнем?

Алек потупил взгляд в пол, боясь услышать ответ.

Магнус улыбнулся и засиял внутри тем, чем всегда сиял Алек. Все те слова парня, его вид, его глаза были такими реальными, что на мгновение Магнус захотел, чтобы все было правдой, чтобы они встретились при других обстоятельствах и именно так начали встречаться, но это было всего мгновение.

Бейн подошёл к Алеку и легко коснулся его щеки, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Я думал, что я — уже твой парень, но если ты хочешь так официально, то «да», я хочу быть твоим парнем, Александр! — он улыбнулся и снова увидел свет в Алеке.

Глаза Лайтвуда были похожи на летнее безоблачное небо, под которым они гуляли в парке и ели сладкую вату. Алек с улыбкой на лице накрыл руку Магнуса своей и потянулся за поцелуем. Магнус ответил мгновенно, подтверждая свои слова. И снова все было будто впервые… Такая нежность, что сердце Алека будто облили тёплым мёдом, а у Магнуса под веками снова разрывались фейерверки.

— Спасибо! — прошептал Алек, отстраняясь. Он не знал, за что именно благодарил Магнуса: за чувства счастья или тепла, за то, что тот согласился быть с ним, за то, что с Магнусом ему больше не страшно быть одиноким. Алек просто хотел сказать ему «спасибо».

— И тебе… — также ответил Бейн, стараясь привести в норму своё дыхание и вырваться из плена голубых искренних глаз.

— Поможешь мне с проектом? — на самом деле Алеку не нужна была помощь, но ему было интересно, сойдутся ли их взгляды и здесь.

— С удовольствием, Александр! — просиял парень и, обойдя Лайтвуда, принялся рассматривать чертежи.

Время неумолимо бежало вперёд. Комнату наполняли звонкий смех и запах счастья. Парни легко улыбались друг другу, работая над проектом Алека, бросались бумагой или, шутя, угрожали друг другу, используя карандаш.

Потом вышли пообедать и уже сытыми снова принялись за дело. Им снова было хорошо вместе. И Магнус ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он даже не задумывался над этим. Те часы, которые он проводил с парнем, были беззаботны. Он тонул в Александре, сам не замечая этого. И если бы его внезапно спросили о миссии, то Магнусу пришлось бы задуматься на несколько секунд прежде, чем ответить, хотя раньше ответ был автоматическим. Бейн хотел жить той реальностью, в которую играет, и его мозг начинал понемногу верить в неё, оставляя «Змея» позади, но только когда рядом Алек. Остальное время штаб лидировал.

Алек же просто увяз в Магнусе, попал в ловушку, не зная этого. Он ловил каждый взгляд парня, каждый жест руки или смену эмоции, хотел запомнить, очень хотел, потому что чувствовал дикую симпатию к Магнусу.

Всегда перед сном Алек мечтал, мечтал о друзьях, мечтал об актерском мастерстве, которое покорило его с первого просмотренного фильма в детстве. И также Алек мечтал, чтобы Магнус был именно тем парнем, который сможет полюбить его: такого застенчивого, краснеющего Алека, который иногда с трудом может говорить и носит за спиной ужасный секрет. Лайтвуд мечтал, чтобы Магнус оказался именно тем, с кем он сможет этим поделиться, открыться и, наконец-то, свободно вздохнуть, зная, что ему верят и поддерживают.

Алек верил в любовь и любил читать о ней; знал, что в мире есть предназначенный тебе человек, и как только ты его встретишь, то сразу поймёшь, что это он. Да, он знал, что у любви — много преград и трудностей, но когда Алек видел Магнуса, то хотел, чтобы Бейн и был тем, предназначенным для него человеком.

— Спасибо, ты — лучший! — Алек аккуратно закрыл папку с проектом, обращаясь к Магнусу, но потом понял, что только что сделал комплимент парню и немного покраснел.

— Спасибо, я знаю. — просиял Магнус. Кажется, краснеющий Алек стал его фетишем, и это одновременно было забавное и будоражащее чувство.  
— Мне кажется, или меня сегодня кто-то хочет проводить домой? — брови Бейна играли за него, и, кажется, Алек тоже нашёл себе фетиш.

Лайтвуд согласился и перед тем, как они вышли в коридор, успел украсть ещё один поцелуй у Магнуса. После Магнуса губы всегда оставались сладкими, и Алек старался не часто их облизывать или некоторое время не есть по возвращению домой, чтобы сохранить вкус парня.

Магнус не просто так попросил Алека проводить его домой. Ещё рано утром он придумал хороший план по устранению мелкой пешки под именем Рафаэль, и Лайтвуд должен был ему помочь в этом, подыграть немного, сам того не зная. Но Магнус искренне верил в актерские способности Алека и не сомневался в нем. Он знал, что сегодня, как и вчера, Рафаэль последует за ними. И был готов к этому.

***

Все случилось так, как и ожидал Магнус. После их лёгкой прогулки домой и весёлых бесед, зарывающихся в память и в сердце, они остановились у соседнего подъезда, чтобы Алек не знал, где именно живет Бейн.

Магнус видел, как стараясь смешиваться с толпой, за ними шел Рафаэль, хищно улыбаясь. Он то появлялся, то исчезал из виду, но его присутствие ощущалось кожей, будто холод закрадывался под одежду и прикасался к горячему телу. И теперь после того, как они с Алеком поцеловались, Магнус быстро повернул голову в сторону детской площадки, на которой прятался Рафаэль. Бейн зашагал туда, попросив Алека подождать его здесь.

Магнус ступил на песок площадки и стал ждать, когда появится его коллега. Он чувствовал непонимающий взгляд Алека в спину, но ничего с этим не мог поделать. Он хотел, чтобы парень его видел и сделал то, что он от него и ожидает.  
Рафаэль появился спустя минуту. На его губах и дальше сверкала хищная ухмылка. Он подошёл к Магнусу, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

— Привет, Кот! Как твой сладкий мальчик? Ещё не изнасиловал тебя? — Магнус слышал в каждом его слове чистую ненависть, и именно упоминание о насилии стали спусковым крючком и подтверждением, что его план должен быть задействован.

Также Кот удивился, откуда такой мелкий агент, как Рафаэль, мог знать такую информацию?!

— Здравствуй, слуга королевы! — Магнус протянул руку в ответ, и его голос сочился зеркальной ненавистью, — Ты слишком слаб, чтобы следить за мной. — он сделал акцент на последнем слове — Никогда не очерняй людей, не зная их!

Магнус жестоко улыбнулся, и именно сейчас можно было узнать, почему у него такой позывной. Его лицо напоминало кошачье, и глаза были тому подтверждением. Он ловко поднял свою свободную руку и сжал вокруг шеи Рафаэля, второй же крепко удерживал их рукопожатие.

— Исчезни, Рафаэль! — добавил он, слыша громкие шаги за спиной.

Алек подбежал к ним и встал возле Магнуса, непонимающе смотря на Рафаэля.

— Магнус, что происходит? — ошарашено спросил парень, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого.

Бейн тут же отпустил своего коллегу, мило улыбаясь. Он посмотрел на Алека и указал рукой на Рафаэля.

— Алек, познакомься. Это — мой старый друг Рафаэль. Мы когда-то работали вместе. — Алек все ещё не понимал, и Бейн добавил, — Не пугайся, это мы так здороваемся. — после чего рассмеялся в то время, как Рафаэль не изменился в лице, оставаясь холодным и злым.

— А, прости! Я думал, что-то случилось, и на тебя напали. — объяснился Алек и протянул руку парню. — Привет, я Алек, Алек Лайтвуд, рад познакомиться с другом Магнуса.

Рафаэль бросил в Магнуса ненавидящий взгляд, но ответил на рукопожатие парня и молча отошёл на шаг, начиная говорить.  
— Простите, мне нужно идти. — он развернулся и быстро ушёл, ловя на себе непонимающий взгляд Алека и лёгкое «Пока» от Магнуса.

— У тебя как-то странный друг. — сказал Алек, когда Рафаэль исчез из виду.

Магнус громко рассмеялся, заполняя тихую пустоту вечерних улиц. Он ещё долго пытался объяснить Алеку, почему Рафаэль так странно себя ведёт, и придумал целую историю о расстройстве психики. Потом начал объяснять, почему у них такое странное приветствие, но Алеку это было уже не важно. Он заткнул Магнуса глубоким и чувственным поцелуем, зарываясь руками тому в волосы.

Через несколько сладких минут Алек спросил:  
— Может, завтра устроим вечер кино? Ты же любишь кинотеатры только днём, а мы можем посмотреть кино у меня вечером.

Алек не нёс в этих словах скрытого подтекста или пошлых намеков, и Магнус понял это по одному взгляду парня. Решив снова не загонять Александра в краску, он согласился. И наступили ещё несколько сладких минут, после которых парни попрощались, и Алек ушёл.

Этот день был прекрасным. И Магнус чувствовал себя счастливым. Кажется, Алек неосознанно научил его такому. Или он сам набрался от него?! Неважно. Главное, это то, что он все же чувствовал.

Достав телефон из кармана, Магнус набрал сообщение:  
«Рафаэль провалил задание, он знаком с Александром.»

И отправил СМС в штаб, при этом улыбаясь.

Да, он подставил своего коллегу, агента, с которым они работали в одной организации. Но нельзя, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в его дела. Особенно такие, как Рафаэль. Поэтому Магнус и сделал так, чтобы убрать его с пути. Агент, который следит за кем-то и которого раскрывают, проваливает задание. И Магнус воспользовался этим неписаным правилом.

Осталось девятнадцать дней.  
Комментарий к День: Девятый  
Жду ваше мнение, как вам? 

========== День: Десятый ==========

Трудно испытывать симпатию к своей жертве? Сложно находить тысячи причин оправдать её? Посильно ли менять свои принципы ради человека, которого должен убить?

Всего три вопроса, три жалких вопроса, на которые Магнус не может найти ответы. Это утро было бы обычным, замечательным, прекрасным. Но - нет, оно оказалось дьявольски непонятным и волнительным. Сначала смс от штаба:

Ты подставил Рафаэля!  
«В» отстранил его от задания.  
Грядёт буря, Кот, будь начеку.

Сообщение со скрытым смыслом, Магнус не мог понять, с какой именно стороны ему ожидать эту бурю. От Алека или от самого штаба? Это предупреждение или угроза? Опасность или осторожность?

Как же Магнусу надоела ложь! Каждый день она окружает его в событиях, разговорах, словах, поступках. Она в каждом порыве ветра, в каждом лёгком вздохе, в каждом сообщении и каждом взгляде. Ложь - всегда вокруг преступников, возводит вокруг них громадную стену, которую можно уничтожить постепенно, легко нанося удары в слабые щели, или сразу взорвать динамитом, но при этом постараться уйти от осколков, чтобы не задеть себя.

С каменным лицом Бейн направился на работу. Сегодня у него планы на вечер с Алеком, но трудовой день никто не отменял. Магнусу даже начала нравиться эта работа. Если бы он не работал в "Змее", то, возможно, нашёл бы себе должность личного помощника у такого красивого и умного парня, как Алек.

Мысли вроде «если бы не был тем, кто ты есть» все чаще посещали голову Магнуса, но он старался не обращать на это внимания. Всем можно мечтать, не так ли?

***

Магнус вышел из такси и уверенно зашагал к двери завода, но его окликнули, и он остановился, находя взглядом Алека, который стоял у дверей своей машины и кого-то ждал, по видимому, самого Магнуса.

\- Привет, я тебя жду уже пять минут — проговорил Алек, когда Бейн подошёл к нему с удивленным лицом.

\- Привет, пять минут не считаются. Что ты здесь делаешь? — Магнус потянулся и поцеловал парня в щеку, и только когда отстранился, то понял, что сделал это невольно, на автомате. Как-то так само получилось.

Алек едва заметно порозовел и улыбнулся, наградив Магнуса тёплым взглядом.

\- Меня вызывает отец, поедешь со мной! — Алек открыл для Бейна дверь своей Мазды, а сам сел за руль.

\- Почему мне нужно с тобой ехать? — спросил азиат, когда они проехали первый светофор на их пути.

\- Я же говорил тебе, отец хочет увидеть моего помощника и убедиться, что я не врал ему все это время. — Алек легко рассмеялся и добавил газу, выезжая на центральную улицу.

-Не волнуйся, мы ненадолго… я так думаю.

\- Как скажешь, мой начальник. — ухмыльнулся парень и легко щипнул Алека за колено.

Город как всегда застрял в пробке в такую рань, легкая музыка в машине обволакивает, закрывает собой шум улиц и гудки других машин, водители которых слишком нервные. Алек медленно протягивает Магнусу руку полностью, останавливая свою Мазду, ведь перед ними ещё с десяток мертво стоящих машин.

А Магнус лишь смотрит, всего мгновение, прежде чем протянуть свою в ответ. Но на это мгновение он задумался: - Что с ним такое? Кто он на самом деле? 

Во всех миссиях, в которых он участвовал, он был другим, играл разные роли, использовал другие имена и фамилии, фальшивил при каждом вздохе, именно поэтому он начал забывать себя настоящего. 

Но это задание все изменило, оно принесло с собой Алека, и в подсознании будто что-то щелкнуло, поменялось. Сейчас он тот, кто есть на самом деле: шутливый самовлюблённый и немного похабный парень; такой, каким был много лет назад ещё до "Змея". Тот, кто искренне улыбался прохожим и был душой любой компании. Магнус, который любил жить и видел в этом смысл.

Рука Алека - тёплая и нежная, он согревает и даже не касанием, а взглядом. Разве может небо в глазах согревать, разве может небо излучать тепло? Посмотрите на Алека и поймёте.

\- Какой фильм сегодня смотрим? — спросил Алек.

\- Какой выберешь, я в них плохо разбираюсь. — и это снова было правдой. За свою жизнь Магнус видел фильмов, наверное, не больше десяти. Всегда не было времени, всегда жизнь заставляла убивать, а не смотреть об этом в фильмах.

\- Хорошо. — Лайтвуду было плевать, какой фильм они будут смотреть. Он просто хотел быть рядом с этим невероятным парнем, держать его за руку, слушать его дыхание, запоминать каждую эмоцию на его лице и чувствовать, что он - не одинок.

Машина плавно остановилась у огромного небоскрёба, и парни пошли на встречу сегодняшнему дню.

Просторный холл. И мило улыбающаяся девушка сразу же встретила их, опуская голову, приветствуя младшего Лайтвуда.

Войдя в лифт, Алек начал нервничать, потирая вспотевшие ладони о брюки, при этом смотря на пол. То, что Магнус заметил, это, было не удивительно, он всегда мог читать настроение парня по лицу или жестах.

\- Что случилось, Алек? Ты нервничаешь.

\- Всегда нервничаю перед встречей с отцом. — голос не дрожал, но парень был взволнован.

\- Он не очень меня любит… — заключил он.

Слова парня будто разрезали воздух, которым дышал Магнус. Не очень любит… это как? Разве может отец не любить сына? Разве может подвергать его жизнь опасности, сам того не зная, и при этом не любить?

Логическая цепочка никак не складывалась в голове Бейна.  
Вся история с самого начала и до этого момента казалась бредовой. Кто-то нанимает "Змея", чтобы убрать старшего Лайтвуда через его единственное слабое место, которым является сын, сын, которого тот не любит. Сын - насильник и убийца, который на свободе, и является самым хорошим парнем в мире. Теперь Магнус окончательно не понимал происходящего, все догадки, которые он имел, разваливались также, как и его принципы когда-то.  
Главный вопрос был в том: - Как слабым местом может быть Алек, если отец не любит его?

Магнус хотел удостовериться в словах парня и спросить что-то, но дверь лифта распахнулась, и их взору предстал абсолютно белый кабинет со стеклянными стенами.

За громадным столом сидел Роберт, и Магнус сразу же узнал в нем того человека с фотографии.

\- Здравствуй, сын! — он поднялся с места и пожал руку Алеку, а затем и Магнусу, указал им на стулья, и после того, как они сели, сказал.  
\- Александр, ты опоздал.

Алек пропустил мимо ушей слова отца об опоздании и представил Магнуса.

\- Папа, познакомься, это - мой личный помощник, Магнус Бейн.

Бейн лишь мило улыбнулся, но тут же потух, видя серьёзное лицо Роберта. От него веяло холодом и напыщенной строгостью. Роберт был похож, как показалось Магнусу, на Лидию. Будто они оба служили в ледяном дворце.

Магнус все ещё не знал, чем занимается компания старшего Лайтвуда, но был намерен узнать это в скором времени. И странно было то, что штаб об этом почему-то умалчивал. Бейн никогда не имел так мало информации, начиная миссию. И это озадачивало, потому что все приходилось узнавать собственными силами.

\- Я рад, что хоть кто-то помогает тебе разобраться с этим заводом. — Роберт последний раз взглянул на Магнуса и затем перевёл свои карие глаза на сына, изменяясь в лице и становясь раздражённым.  
\- Где контракт, который я оставлял тебе? — вопрос звучал так, будто спрашивающий уже знает ответ.

Магнус лишь смотрел на отца с сыном, удобнее размещаясь в кресле. Он догадывался, о каком именно контракте говорит Роберт, и тон его вопроса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Там, где я его положил, в моем столе, — ответил Алек, он сжал руки под столом, напрягаясь. Магнус видел, что ему неприятно то, как отец разговаривает с ним, видел, как всегда голубые глаза медленно становятся тёмными.

\- Так почему же на моем столе сегодня лежит это? — рявкнул Роберт, окончательно срываясь и швыряя Алеку газету по столу.

Газета как газета, ничего особенного, кроме заголовка первой страницы, который гласит:

Компания Лайтвуд — защищает или угрожает?

Мелкими буквами под заголовком было продолжение.

Роберт Лайтвуд изготовляет оружие, как нам стало известно об одном из подписанного им контракта. Десятки единиц холодного оружия были проданы его компанией, цены впечатляющие. Но кто покупатель?

Алек был в шоке, быстро пробегая взглядом по буквам, и открыл рот в немом молчании в то время, как Магнус старался переварить полученную информацию. Укол вины будто тонкой иголочкой вошёл под кожу и достал до самого сердца, сжимая его. 

Тот контракт, что он видел, тот, который он переслал "Змею". Но в нем была указана другая сторона, это - было государство. Но то, что Лайтвуд изготовляет для него оружие, стало чём-то впечатляющим.

Бейн прекрасно понимал, что подставил Алека, из-за него сейчас все это происходит. Но это была его миссия, часть задания, которое он должен исполнить, хотя Магнус все равно не мог не ощущать, как чувство вины душит изнутри. От одного вида Алека хотелось во всем сознаться и взять вину на себя. 

Александр побледнел, сидя под яростным взглядом отца, он не мог промолвить и слова. Растерянный молодой парень, который совершил ужасную ошибку и открыл одну из самых тайных тайн. Алек не знал, как так получилось, как пресса смогла узнать об этом контракте, как получила доступ к нему, если тот все время лежал в столе его кабинета. Наверное, слов извинений было бы мало, но парень все же попытался.

\- Я не знаю… Я не понимаю, как так случилось. — говорил он с широко открытыми глазами, смотря на отца. Внутри брюнета была словно пустыня, и он не знал, за что зацепиться, чтобы спастись от жаркого солнца, которым испепеляет сейчас его отец.

Магнус положил свою руку поверх руки Алека и легонько сжал, что не укрылось от глаз Роберта. Ситуацию надо было спасать, и Бейн хотел это сделать, оградить Алека от всего происходящего, успокоить и сказать, что его вины здесь нет, хотел, но не мог.

\- Мне, правда, жаль… , но я не знаю, как это случилось — ощущая поддержку Бейна, сказал Алек. Он чувствовал тепло от руки Магнуса, оно согревало где-то там, внутри, и от этого можно было горы свернуть.

\- Кто имел доступ к твоему кабинету?! — крикнул старший Лайтвуд и резко скинул газету со стола, возвышаясь над парнями.

Магнус сразу напрягся. Ситуация становилась все опасней. Надо было выруливать из неё так, чтобы не засветиться. Бейн поднял голову, встречаясь с грозными глазами Роберта, и промолвил то, от чего Алек, кажется, забыл, как дышать.

\- Только я имел доступ к кабинету Вашего сына. — идея казалась Магнусу правильной. Чтобы скрыть ложь, нужно сказать правду. Он обучен и этому методу, и многим из них.

Роберт, кажется, впал в ярость, и ещё чуть-чуть, и пена бы лилась изо рта. Он смотрел на Магнуса, ожидая объяснений, а и того лучше - признания. Но Магнус был профи и, начав с правды, он должен был закончить ложью.

\- Неужели Вы думаете, если бы я слил какую-то там Вашу информацию, то пришёл бы сюда и продолжал работать на Александра? — в голосе был вызов. Он должен был достучаться до самого Роберта и убедить его поверить, играя свою роль до конца.  
-Если Вы действительно так думаете, то я ошибался насчёт Вашего ясного ума, — улыбкой закончил предложение парень.

\- Магнус, успокойся! Тебя никто не винит. — начал Алек, но Роберт его перебил, усаживаясь обратно в своё кресло и погружаясь в свои мысли где-то на минуту. 

Все затаили дыхание, особенно Магнус, не уверенный, повелся ли отец Алека на его ложь. Но тот заговорил.

\- Вот видишь, какие умные люди на тебя работают, не то, что ты. — последние слова мужчина выплюнул сыну в лицо, будто разговаривая с самой отвратительной мерзостью. - Проваливай из моего кабинета!

Александр ошалел от таких слов отца, и Магнус видел, как он рассыпается на глазах, как лицо парня становится безликим, как сбивается дыхание и ненужные никому слезы рвутся наружу.

Бейн легко дотронулся до плеча парня, вставая над ним: - Пошли, Александр, нам нечего здесь больше делать.

Роберт испепелял взглядом сына ровно до того момента, пока тот не вышел за дверь в сопровождении Магнуса, и бросил им вслед лишь одно слово, которое заставило Алека обернуться и подавить первую слезу.

\- Неблагодарный!

***

Дорога от компании отца заняла несколько томных минут в полном молчании. Алек смотрел лишь перед собой на дорогу, полностью расклеенный, а Магнус метался между своими мыслями, часто поглядывая на парня, и заговорил лишь тогда, когда понял, что они едут совершено не в сторону работы.

\- Куда мы едем, Алек?

\- Смотреть фильм. — Лайтвуд впервые за все время, пока они ехали, улыбнулся, и Магнус хотел увидеть, что эта улыбка, фальшивая, натянутая, но не мог, потому что она была искренняя. Так улыбнуться мог только Александр, его Александр. - Прости за все это, я же говорил, что он не очень меня любит.

Легко слышать ложь, зная, что это ложь, но очень трудно слышать правду, ту, что идёт с сердца, ту, что открывает человека, самое сокровенное, что у него есть. И Алек был именно тем человеком, правда которого идёт из сердца.

Трудное детство Магнуса было ужасным. Он остался без матери, отца так вообще не знал, но теперь он задумался, а хотел бы он такого отца, как Роберт? Смог бы слушать всю ту мерзость на свой счёт, что тот бросает в лицо, смог бы он быть на месте Алека?

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Твой отец недостоин иметь такого прекрасно сына, как ты. — Бейн легко улыбнулся и накрыл руку Алека на руле своей. 

И снова тепло разлилось по телу. То, которое невозможно контролировать, то, что обволакивает тебя и все внутренности от одного только касания. И, кажется, Магнус окончательно сходил с ума…

Квартира Алека была больше похожа на рабочий кабинет, чем на жильё. Объём и минимализм присутствовали здесь во всем: от маленького декоративного стула и до широкой кровати, которая казалась крохотной.  
Много солнечного света заливало комнату. Алек закрыл шторы и, посадив Магнуса на диван перед телевизором, ушёл на кухню.

\- Что ты там делаешь, Александр?

\- Подожди немного, — послышалось где-то из-за стены.

Магнус, не теряя времени, начал делать то, что подсказывал инстинкт - получать информацию.

Он рассмотрел все возможные фотографии на стене, на которых была прекрасная брюнетка в обнимку с Алеком на берегу озера, светлый парень, которого Магнус уже видел на фотографиях штаба и ещё несколько людей, Магнус их не знал, так что решил спросить о них у парня позже.

Но внимание Бейна больше всего привлекла фотография рыжеволосой девушки. Они вместе с Алеком и ещё двумя старшими на вид людьми сидели за столом и улыбались. Можно было понять, что это - какой-то праздник. Внизу на рамке была подпись белым цветом - «День рождение Клэри». И Магнус узнал в ней ту самую, убитую в лесу, девушку.  
\- Кларисса, — прошептал он сам себе, но вовремя оторвался от рассматривания фотографии и начал изучать дальше.

У Алека было много книг, даже больше, чем у Магнуса когда-то. Мировые авторы заполняли все его полки. Легко проведя пальцами по корешкам, Магнус остановился на книге «Орудия Смерти — Город из костей». Книга, которая когда-то изменила его жизнь, книга, которая хоть как-то объяснила ему любовь и значение дружбы в целом. Он прочитал всю серию, когда служил в Норфолке. Поздними ночами он пролазил на крышу здания и под большим прожектором погружался в мир сумеречных охотников.

Бейн поставил книгу на место, провожая тоскливым взглядом, и остановился на маленькой тумбе. На ней лежали часы и телефон Алека. Удостоверившись, что Алек ещё занят чём-то на кухне, Магнус открыл верхний ящик и наткнулся на стопку каких-то документов. Быстро перелистывая их, он не нашёл ничего интересного, но под ними лежала белая обычная папка, с одинокой подписью «Показания».

Магнус остановился. Он не знал, что случилось, но все внутри орало диким голосом, что нельзя, что это - личное, что он не может так поступить. И парень послушался…, но только на время. Осталось дождаться момента перед уходом и забрать желанную вещь, когда Алек отвлечется.

Лайтвуд вошёл в комнату к Магнусу, когда тот уже сидел на диване перед телевизором в ожидании.  
Алек держал в одной руке большое ведро попкорна, а в другой - две палочки сладкой ваты.  
Магнус, кажется, замер, не зная, как привести дыхание в норму.

\- Надо нагонять упущенное. Одной сладкой ваты в жизни будет явно маловато. — Алек улыбнулся, и Бейн окончательно растаял и, кажется, превратился в лужу, расплываясь на диване.

\- Это действительно мне? — проговорил Магнус сам себе или Алеку. Но это неважно было. Парень сел рядом и протянул Бейну палочку с ватой, ставя попкорн между ними.

То, что Лайтвуд запомнил, что Магнус никогда раньше не ел вату до того, как они пошли в парк; то, что он сам приготовил её у себя на кухне; то, что он - такой, каким должен быть настоящий человек, парень, муж; тот, кому можно доверить своё сердце и не бояться предательства.

Кажется, это было слишком потому, что, как только Алек взял пульт, чтобы включить фильм, то Магнус после первого листика ваты, растаявшего на языке, обнял Алека за шею и повалил на диван, поджимая под себя.  
Бейн поцеловав парня настолько сладко, что даже мёд не сравнится с этим вкусом. Алек лишь улыбчиво отвечал, снова и снова пробуя губы Магнуса на вкус.  
Их собственный маленький рай родился сегодня, их царство сладкой ваты и длинных томных поцелуев. Только то, что понимали они двое, только то, что было между ними.

Пульт уже валялся где-то под диваном, а попкорн укрывал собой пол под ногами. Поцелуи становились все грубее и настойчивей. Воздуха казалось мало и, единственное, что спасало, это - секундные перерывы прежде, чем снова пробовать на вкус друг друга. Алек все ещё улыбался в каждом поцелуе и смотрел на Магнуса, стараясь запомнить все, что сейчас происходит, а тот в свою очередь легко кусал его за губы или щеки, наказывая. Их вовсе не смущало, что Магнус лежит сверху, а Алек поглаживает его спину и талию, иногда, лишь иногда опуская руку чуть-чуть ниже, сжимая ягодицы во время сильных укусов. Пальцы на руках сплелись и стали одним целым, также как и сердца сейчас.  
Если бы можно было остановить время и повторять этот момент по кругу сотни раз, то Алек продал бы за такую возможность душу дьяволу.  
Но он не знает, что дьявол уже пришёл по его душу, но только дожидается момента, чтобы вырвать её вместе с сердцем.

Распухшие губы и туманные глаза - небольшая цена за два часа почти беспрерывных поцелуев, любовь зарождающих в каждом вдохе и стуке сердца. Лишь приятный бонус к такой цене.  
Фильм так и не был включён, сладкая вата испачкала диван и их брюки, оставаясь где-то на полу вместе с попкорном. Страсть и влечение друг к другу разрушали все на своём пути до такой степени, что хотелось создавать это вновь, лишь бы снова оно становилось разрушенным.

-Ты… ты… невероятный! — отдышавшись и крепче сжимая Магнуса в своих объятиях, прошептал Алек.

-Учусь у тебя быть таким! — улыбнулся Магнус и, ещё раз легко поцеловав парня, слез с него, становясь на ноги и совершенно не стараясь скрыть торчащую плоть между ног.

Алек, кстати, тоже не скрывал свою и поднялся за Магнусом только теперь, понимая, что фильм они так и не посмотрели, а солнце за окном уже близилось к закату, освещая комнату оранжевым цветом.

\- Прости за фильм. — сказал Алек и провёл рукой по затылку, смущенно улыбаясь.

\- Перестань извиняться, а то снова накажу. — игриво ответил Магнус, проходя в прихожую.

Лайтвуд покраснел и опустил голову, прекрасно понимая, что делает. Он подошёл вплотную к Магнусу и сомкнул руки кольцом вокруг его талии.

-Прости, я больше так не буду. — томно шепнул он в самое ухо.

Магнус закусил губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку, и развернулся к Алеку, тут же впиваясь в его губы самым жадным из сегодняшних поцелуем. Лайтвуд лишь глухо застонал в ответ, и мозг Магнуса, кажется, расплавился. Он разорвал поцелуй и легко толкнул Алека в грудь, сверкая улыбкой.  
Надо был уходить, уходить, пока не поздно, пока ещё можно держать себя, своё сердце и свой мозг при себе. Пока не стало поздно и бесповоротно.

\- Ну, что, Александр, нам пора прощаться. — сказал Магнус, открывая дверь.

\- Ещё чуть-чуть. — Алек подошёл к нему у самой двери и показал, какой на самом деле жадный поцелуй он любит, такой, что у Магнуса подкосились ноги, а звёзды под веками засверкали настолько, что можно было ослепнуть.  
Алек двигал всем своим телом, вжимая Бейна в стену позади. Правила морали и поведения отходили на задний план, потому что были чувства.

\- Хватит, а то я не смогу дойти домой. — легко отстранился Магнус, переводя дыхание.

\- Я тебя провожу. — ответил Алек, отступая на шаг.

\- Нет, мое такси - уже у подъезда. И, спасибо тебе, Александр. — Магнус лишь дождался улыбки парня и шагнул за дверь, понимая, что ещё одного поцелуя он пережить не сможет. И забытой осталась папка в столе Алека, и забытым остался "Змей" на эти несколько часов.

Его игра переставала быть игрой, а задание казалось невыполнимым.  
Алек не был насильником и убийцей, Бейн знал это, как собственное имя.

Алек был лишь жертвой, очередным заказом для "Змея", но не для Магнуса!

Осталось восемнадцать дней.  
Комментарий к День: Десятый  
Что-то грядёт...

========== День: Одиннадцатый ==========

Легко проведя острым лезвием по тонкой коже, он освободил кровь и заполнил её запахом мрачную комнату. Магнус отступил на шаг от человека, привязанного к стулу, боясь испачкать рубашку, и стал наблюдать, как жизнь медленно покидает умирающего парня, как выходит вместе с кровью из перерезанного горла, освобождаясь, как легко становятся пустыми глаза и закрываются веки. Он умер, дело сделано.

Бейна вызвали в штаб, как только стрелки часов пробили полночь и начался новый день. Он проснулся от режущего сонные уши звонка. И после слов Лидии, что есть внеочередная жертва, Кот тут же отравился исполнять приговор. Он был лучшим убийцей, лучшим из лучших.

Особо везучих жертв «Змея» награждали убийством в исполнении Магнуса. Он был не против. Миссия, которую Бейн сейчас исполнял, занимала много времени. Её длительность была достаточной, чтобы отвыкнуть от вида смерти, чтобы самому призывать её и указывать на человека, которого она должна забрать.

Не зная ни имени парня, ни его поступка, за который тот должен быть казнен, Кот ловко перерезал ему горло и насладился смертью жертвы. Ну, что ж поделать?! Такая у него работа, такое у него нутро.

В комнате кроме самого Магнуса были Лидия и Рафаэль, который скрывался в углу и лишь светил глазами, взирая на работу Бейна.  
Они были как свидетели, как контролеры, те, кто выносят приговор и ждут его исполнения.

Магнус иногда задумывался, почему сам «В» никогда не убивает, почему даже не приходит на казнь?! Только лишь сидит в своём большом кабинете в конце одного из коридоров и отдаёт приказы. Мозг всего «Змея» лишь прячет своё лицо и поступки под масками других. Магнус всегда считал таких людей слабаками, теми, кто слишком труслив встретить последствия своих дел, теми, кто боится пачкать руки и желает лишь оставаться кукловодом в тени.

-Ты жалеешь его? — голос Лидии звучал отстранённо, так будто этот вопрос — чистая формальность.

— С чего бы это? — сверкнул глазами Магнус, вытирая окровавленный нож об одну из тряпок на столе.

— Ну, Александра ты же будешь жалеть… когда он умрет — гниль этой женщины слышалась в каждом слове, её вопрос был будто вызов, будто желание проверить, хорошо ли зверь пристегнут к цепи, не разорвётся ли она при сильном рывке.

— Александр умрет, как и было сказано ранее. Но эмоции, которые я испытаю при его смерти, это лишь мое дело. — Магнус обезоруживал золотым взглядом, он скопировал тон и холод Лидии и отвечал так же, как та спрашивала.

-Так ты к нему все же что-то испытываешь? — Рафаэль вышел из угла и встал возле своей королевы плечом к плечу, едкий и ядовитый, противный шипящий змей под защитой своей матушки.

Магнус прекрасно понимал, к чему ведут эти вопросы. Также он понял цель своего визита сюда: напомнить ему, что такое убийство, заставить убить парня, похожего на Алека, и наблюдать за его смертью под пристальным взглядом пары глаз. Рафаэль Бейну не нравился и раньше, но этот его вопрос был чём-то слишком провокационным и мерзким, будто тот нащупал то, чего быть не должно, и решил за это подергать. Ну, что же, Магнус — слишком умён для этого.

— Свой рот держи закрытым и не смей лезть в мое задание, иначе я… — Магнус театрально задумался и приставил лезвие ножа к подбородку, смотря в потолок.

Рафаэль был слишком глуп и наивен. Магнус знал это и воспользовался. Провокация прошла на «ура», и амбициозный парень быстро покинул свою госпожу и в два шага приблизился к Магнусу, дыша прямо в лицо. Он хотел показать, что не боится, что способен дать отпор, что может превзойти Бейна. Особенно он хотел показать это при Лидии.

— Иначе что?! — спросил он, почти плюясь. Парень был на взводе, и это сыграло Магнусу на руку.

Кот перевёл свои жёлтые глаза на Рафаэля и резко провёл холодным лезвием ножа тому по щеке вниз, рассекая тонкую бледную кожу и пуская алую струйку крови.  
Рафаэль зашипел и отскочил от Бейна, прикрывая лицо рукой. Лидия же не изменилась в лице, даже не шевельнулась, лишь наблюдала за происходящим.

— Иначе нож закончит свой путь у тебя в груди. — Магнус последний раз встретился с глазами Рафаэля и обтер лезвие о свою рубашку, хищно улыбаясь.

Придётся выбросить её, но проделанная сцена того стоила.

Он не мог сдать свои позиции и поставить под удар свой наработанный годами авторитет, тем более перед такой мелкой пешкой, как Рафаэль. Не будь здесь Лидии, Магнус бы уже наслаждался последними вздохами её слуги, потому что вопрос Рафаэля был слишком неожиданным, слишком трудным и слишком провокационным.

Магнус действительно испытывал к Алеку что-то, даже больше, чем что-то. Это были: симпатия, зарождающиеся чувства, которые он не мог зарубить на корню, влюблённость, которая сводила на нет все принципы и ломала выстроенную систему внутри.

Александр завоёвывал Магнуса добротой и искренностью, глазами и улыбками, теплом и нежностью, тем, что Магнус никогда не видел и не чувствовал, тем, во что не верил в реальном мире, но с Алеком поверил и сдавался ему, позволял взять верх. Хотя, что скрывать, у него просто не было сил дать отпор, не хватало ресурсов, чтобы выиграть войну и отбить завоёванное. Он сдавался… медленно, но уверенно, теперь сам понимая это.

— Я убью тебя, Кот! — фыркнул Рафаэль, держась за щеку, из которой продолжала идти кровь. Но отступил назад к своей госпоже и как-то странно улыбнулся или выдавил из себя что-то наподобие улыбки.

— Ты слишком слаб. Ещё раз встанешь на моем пути, и Лидия тебе не поможет. — Магнус ещё раз протер нож и грациозно отбросил его на стол.  
— Прощаюсь с вами, господа! — Бейн перевёл взгляд на Лидию, выходя, и добавил, — Мне иногда кажется, что ты — немая.

Дверь громко захлопнулась за ним, и удаляющиеся шаги Магнуса вновь взорвали тишину коридора.

— Почему ты ничего не сделала? Почему не остановила его? — возмущался Рафаэль, подходя к двери и смотря на женщину.

— Он прав, ты действительно слишком слаб. — Лидия прошла к двери, и ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы парень отступил, освобождая для неё проход.  
— Исправься, Рафаэль! — добавила женщина и оставила парня одного в комнате с ещё тёплым трупом.

****

Магнус проснулся в хорошем настроении, оставляя эту ночь в прошлом, стирая её из памяти.  
Он преподал урок Рафаэлю и вообще всему штабу в лице Лидии, показал, что остался прежним, профессионалом с большой буквы. Единственное, что изменилось в нем — это чувства. Они заволокли его, и он даже не сопротивлялся. Это — бессмысленно. Магнус показал вчера, что способен сам принимать нужные решения и не боится угроз в свою сторону

Быстро собравшись, он покинул квартиру и отправился на работу. Магнус был одет в темно-зеленую рубашку и чёрные джинсы, сверху накинул большое тёмное пальто, так как погода не очень радовала.  
Из-за ливня на улице и отсутствия такси на дорогах, он немного задержался. И когда уже входил в здание завода, его телефон зазвонил и, увидев Алека, Магнус решил ответить, улыбаясь.

— Привет, Александр, уже соскучился? — игриво спросил он, замедляя свой шаг к кабинету босса.

— Привет, Магнус! — парень на том конце немного задумался, и Магнус был уверен, что Алек покраснел, даже не видя его, — А, что, так заметно? — спросил Лайтвуд, подтверждая мысли Бейна.

— Да, заметно. Прямо вижу, как горят твои глаза, когда ты со мной говоришь. — Магнус тихо подошёл к незакрытой двери босса, прячась у стены, наблюдая. — О, сейчас ты, наверное, улыбаешься.

Алек завертел головой в разные стороны, ища глазами Магнуса, ведь он действительно улыбался, и был уверен, что Бейн ещё не настолько хорошо его знает, чтобы различать улыбку по телефону.  
-Ты здесь, Магнус? — спросил он, смотря на открытую дверь.

Магнус грациозно вошёл в кабинет, убирая телефон от уха и сверкая белозубой улыбкой.  
— Здравствуй, красавец! — он обошёл стол и легко поцеловал парня в щеку.

Алек не то набрался храбрости, не то счёл этот момент слишком удачным, но схватил Магнуса за руки и притянул к себе, целуя, снова наслаждаясь этими сладкими губами, которые сводили с ума.

— Я не закрыл дверь. — промычал Бейн в поцелуй, который явно затянулся и стал более глубоким.

— Ждёшь свидетелей? — также промычал Алек, отрываясь на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха.

Магнус рассмеялся, окончательно разрывая поцелуй, и не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как Алек усадил его себе на колени, их глаза встретились: так близко, что можно было увидеть целые галактики в них, от светло-голубой до ярко-желтой. Магнус все ещё смеялся, не понимая такого боевого настроя своего парня. Краснеющий мальчик сегодня стал каким-то более мужественным, или ему так только казалось?!  
Алек прикусил губу и всмотрелся в глаза Магнуса, решаясь на вопрос.

— Можно что-то спросить?

Бейн на секунду растерялся. Ведь если человек начинает вопрос с этого, то спросит о чем-то личном. Личное для Магнуса всегда были ложь, счастливые родители, брат, сестра, первая любовь, карьера. Абсолютно все всегда было выдумкой и не более, но врать Алеку не хотелось. И Магнус на секунду взмолился всем богам, чтобы парень не спросил об этом, и неуверенно кивнул.

— Почему ты носишь желтые линзы? — Лайтвуд смотрел прямо в глаза, не отрываясь, словно заглядывал в душу, ища ответ.

— Как ты узнал? — удивлённо спросил Магнус. Никто и никогда не догадывался о линзах, которые он носит годами. Как только Бейн начал работу в «Змее», он решил изменить, точнее, скрыть свои настоящие глаза, защищая их от того, что они увидят. Такой маленький самообман, в который он верил.  
Конечно, всегда были вопросы, почему глаза жёлтые, но ответом служили лишь отмазки, вроде — генов или радиации, или каких-то детских болезней.

— Когда мы были у меня и целовались… — румянец плавно разлился по щекам парня, — Тогда я увидел, что ты в линзах. Какие твои настоящие глаза?

Такие искренность и нежность в словах Алека рушили абсолютно все внутри Бейна. Сложённая за секунды ложь в голове тут же исчезла, не оставляя и следа. Сердце барабанило, хотя оно всегда ведёт себя так при Алеке.  
Ничего страшного не произойдёт, если сказать правду. И хоть кому-то, единственному человеку в мире, открыть свои настоящие глаза.

Магнус неуверенно поднёс руки к лицу, все время смотря на Алека. Он как будто решался, обдумывал свои действия, хотя уже знал, что делать. Он легко дотронулся до правого глаза, снимая линзу, и затем — до левого, делая то же самое. На секунду закрыл глаза и открыл их уже карими, цвета вечерней пустыни.  
Страх сковал Магнуса мгновенно. То, что он скрывал, теперь показалось наяву. Личная тайна была открыта, и оставалось только ждать последствий.

— Такие красивые… — прошептал Алек, он снова покраснел, но спрятал лицо в груди Магнуса, прижимая его к себе, слышал, как быстро бьется его сердце, как тяжело тот дышит. -Твои глаза — прекрасны, Магнус!

— Спасибо, Александр! — Магнус, кажется, не мог нормально соображать, потому что эмоции рвались наружу, и он опустил голову на чёрную копну волос своего парня. От одного вдоха запаха парня, голова начиналась кружиться, ведь это — его Алек, его парень… которого он должен убить.

Магнус хотел убежать, сорваться с места и исчезнуть. Чувства заменяли мысли, и от этого хотелось выть. Неужели он действительно влюбился?! Позволил открыть своё сердце для кого-то?! Он бы убежал, но тёплые руки вокруг талии и голубые глаза не отпускали ни на минуту, ни на секунду.

— Тебе обязательно их прятать под линзами? — голос Алека где-то в районе груди отдавал трепетной вибрацией по всему телу.

— Когда я с тобой… то — нет, не обязательно — истинная правда, исходящая из самого сердца, не подвластная разуму, только чувствам.  
— Я, кажется, влюбляюсь в тебя… Александр.

Так трудно было это произнести, но сил не хватало продолжать ту войну внутри себя, изводить собственный разум, делить его напополам с сердцем.

Алек оторвался от груди Магнуса, поднимая на него глаза. Они сияли так, как никогда, светились, разгоняя все страхи и сомнения в Магнусе.

— Я, кажется, тоже… влюбляюсь в тебя, Магнус.

Чистые и ненаигранные улыбки появились на лицах, питая воздух вокруг счастьем. Признания, которые могут стать смертельными, признания, которые решат их судьбу и вынесут вердикт в будущем. Но это будет после… после непрекращающихся поцелуев и нежных объятий, лёгких ласок и невесомых касаний… Все будет после.

Легкая прогулка домой, без никаких хвостов и преследований, открытие правды про подъезд, в котором живет Магнус, и проверенная спиной на твёрдость стена того самого подъезда, блуждающие языки и томные вздохи, лёгкое прощание с обещанием большего…

Мало, так мало времени у них…

Осталось семнадцать дней.

========== День: Двенадцатый ==========

Иногда кажется, что любовь можно нащупать, коснуться её где-то там, под кожей, под рёбрами, прикоснуться к ней и ощутить крылья за спиной. Магнус стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел, пытался разглядеть то, что изменилось в нем. Держал руку на сердце и слушал, как оно бьется, как меняется его ритм, стоит ему только подумать об Алеке. Быстрее, медленнее, снова быстро и снова медленно.

Так легко и трудно в один момент. Кажется, это не реально! Разве может человек так влиять на другого? Разве могут воспоминания и эмоции руководить сердцем? Магнус думал, что не могут, был уверен в этом. Но он ошибался, как же он ошибался.

***

Сегодня «Змей» снова притих: никаких сообщений, никаких указаний. Магнус мог бы задуматься над этим, мог бы гадать, что да как, но не хотел. Он быстро умчал на работу, ведь там его ждал Алек.

Жизнь Бейна менялась слишком быстро. Прошло лишь несколько дней, а парень с голубыми глазами и большим сердцем смог перевернуть всю её с ног на голову. Можно было бы остановиться хоть на мгновение, обдумать все, расставить по полочкам, задуматься о будущем, но это мгновение стоило слишком дорого для Магнуса.

Ведь тогда он мог пропустить улыбку Александра, его смех, мог упустить время на нежный поцелуй с ним. Поэтому Магнус не терял времени и, полностью позволяя любви окутать себя, шумным ураганом ворвался в кабинет Алека и начал день с прекрасного поцелуя с ним.

Ведь такое у него было впервые. Ну, разве можно устоять перед этим, когда все твои внутренности скручивает и переворачивает только от одного взгляда в глаза Лайтвуда? Когда бабочки в животе создают собственный мир и гармонию. Когда прошлое уходит на задний план и забывается. Когда монстр становится человеком и может любить. Разве можно этому не поддаться?

— Доброе утро, Александр, я скучал. — Магнус хотел говорить в собственной вальяжной манере, но не мог. Улыбка на все лицо сдавала его с потрохами. Он сиял настолько, что можно было увидеть сердечки в глазах, как это показывают в мультиках.

— Привет, Магнус! — поцеловав его и усадив к себе на колени, улыбнулся Алек. — Ты — какой-то очень счастливый! — ещё один поцелуй, лёгкий, такой, как круассан на завтрак.

— Я счастлив, потому что, кажется, сошёл с ума. — схватив парня за плечи, Магнус прижал его к стулу, целуя снова. — И влюбился в тебя.

— И я в тебя. — признался Алек. — Нам надо ехать. — он взглянул на Магнуса и сразу ответил на откровенный вопрос в его глазах. — Отец снова назначил встречу, включая и тебя в неё.

— Опять хочет в чём-то тебя обвинить? — Магнус слез с Алека и, расправив складки на пиджаке, улыбнулся.

— Даже не знаю, что он в этот раз придумает. Кстати, на счёт того контракта, — Алек помедлил и так искренне сказал, что Магнус был готов разлиться лужей перед ним. — Я не обвиняю тебя. Я даже не позволял себе думать, что это — ты. Прости за слова моего отца тогда в кабинете.

— Все в порядке, Александр, поехали! — натянуто улыбнулся парень, ведь просто не мог поверить, что настолько глубоко, сам того не зная, прокрался под кожу Алека.

***

Дорога длиною в десять минут, дорога с весёлыми песнями, короткими танцами руками и яркими улыбками, чуть-чуть смазанный поцелуй, и они уже перед зданием отца Алека.

Алек хотел войти в кабинет отца, держась с Магнусом за руку, но зная главу семьи, решил, что для такого слишком рано; и это явится причиной первого скандала, поэтому, пропустив своего парня вперед, он зашёл за ним и закрыл дверь. Они присели на два больших стула перед столом Роберта и стали ждать, пока тот освободится от телефонного звонка и своих бумаг и соизволит поднять на них взгляд.

Прошло, наверное, минуты две прежде, чем Роберт Лайтвуд заговорил, награждая их своим взором.

— Здравствуйте! — его голос снова был холодным и звучат отстранено.

Посмотрев сперва на сына, потом на Магнуса, он продолжил.

— Я рад, что вы так быстро пришли. А теперь, Алек, пожалуйста, выйди за дверь, — Роберт все ещё не отрывал взгляда от Магнуса, — Нам с твоим помощником надо что-то обсудить.

Брови Бейна поднялись в изумлении, а Алек же чуть не подавился воздухом.

— Я никуда не выйду, что тебе от него надо? — не сдержался парень.

— За дверь, Александр! — рявкнул Роберт, переводя взгляд на сына.

— Вы не можете говорить при нем? — аккуратно спросил Магнус, за что получил взгляд чуть ли не цвета вулкана во время извержения.

— Алек, все в порядке, — Магнус легко дотронулся до его руки. — Я справлюсь.

И снова тянется медленная долгая минута, глаза в глаза между парнями, после чего Лайтвуд младший все же поднялся с места и, закрыв за собой дверь, покинул кабинет.

— Кто ты такой, Магнус Бейн? — Роберт поднялся со стула и навис над столом, угрожающе смотря. — И что тебе надо от моего сына?

Слишком нежданный вопрос.

Была бы у Магнуса внутри красная лампочка — опасность, то уже бы светила ярче солнца и пищала, заглушая собственные мысли.  
Что-то пошло не так, и слова Роберта только подтверждали это.  
Игра шла на лезвии ножа: один шаг вправо или влево, и ты падаешь, режешься.

— Не понимаю, о чем Вы? — актёрски удивился Магнуса.

— Ты закончил Гарвард и два университета из «Лиги плюща». У тебя огромное высшее образование, но ты пришёл на завод на роль помощника моего сына-балбеса, и теперь играешь с ним в шуры-муры. — Роберт начал расхаживать по кабинету, смотря в окно, любуясь городом, говорил уверенно и чётко, без каких-либо колебаний. — Так спрашиваю ещё раз! — он снова обернулся к азиату, — Кто ты такой, Магнус Бейн?!

Действительно, кто ты такой, Магнус Бейн? — спросил сам себя парень. — Убийца, монстр, обманщик, лжец, солдат, влюблённый в Александра парень. Очень много на самом деле ответов, только какой из них правильный, какой из них не повлечёт за собой череду вопросов и связанных с ними событий?!

— Ну, мои имя и фамилию Вы уже знаете, — перекинув ногу на ногу, начал парень, — Я действительно закончил три университета. Если вы видели, где я учился, то видели и факультеты, и в этом и есть ответ. Моя специальность — очень узко профильная, а так как денег на сам завод у меня нет, то я устроился к Вашему сыну, — он слегка улыбнулся и продолжил, изучая глазами реакцию Роберта, чтобы удостовериться, что отвечает в правильном направлении, — И как Вы сказали, «шуры-муры» мы не крутим, мы просто влюблены.

Лайтвуд старший фыркнул на это и сел обратно в кресло. Ответ его не удовлетворил, точнее сказать, он в него не поверил.

— Твои специальности — инженерия и военное дело, а моему сыну нужна секретарша на высоких каблуках и с кружкой кофе каждое утро, желательно в постели. — съязвил тот, и Магнус почему-то напрягся. Что-то неприятное разлилось в груди, может быть, это — легкая ревность к вымышленной секретарше или что-то другое.

— Я тоже прекрасно справляюсь с обязанностями секретарши, но… — сарказм сочился в каждом слове, — Не ношу каблуки.

— Вы — мерзкие. — скривился Роберт, понимая, что Магнус перекрывает любые его доводы.

— Исчезни из его жизни, Магнус Бейн! — он снова поднялся над столом и выглядел разъярённым, — Или я заставлю тебя это сделать. Ты не просто так там работаешь, и не просто так появился в жизни моего сына. Я докажу это рано или поздно, поверь! Так что ещё раз говорю, исчезни!

Магнус на секунду впал в ступор. Он совершенно не ожидал, что разговор перейдёт в такое русло. Не видеть Алека каждый день? Исчезнуть из его жизни? Нет, так быть не может. У него задание, или это — только такая отмазка, самообман, в который он хочет верить. Но нельзя любить и при этом хотеть убить. Магнус понимал это. Ещё он понимал, что рано или поздно придётся делать выбор, выбор, которого у него нет, к которому он не готов.

— Повторите, я не расслышал? — нарочно сказал Бейн, чтобы выиграть время для достойного ответа и позлить Роберта.

— Исчезни из жизни Александра! — прокричал Роберт и только сейчас заметил, что его сын стоит у двери и смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Пап? — не веря, произнёс Алек, рассматривая затылок Магнуса и красное от злости лицо отца.

Бейн аккуратно встал и с лёгкой улыбкой подошёл к Алеку. Тот не отрывал глаз от отца, который теперь вернулся к бумагам и делал вид, что ничего не произошло.

Магнус, кажется, силой заставил Алека отлипнуть от пола и выйти за дверь вместе с ним.

— Что там произошло? — волнение в голосе парня слышалось слишком чётко, его дыхание сбивалось, и Бейн прекрасно видел это.

— Твой отец думает, что я использую тебя! — Магнус снова воспользовался одним из приемов психологии лжи, а учитывая то, что Алек был влюблён в него настолько, что верил каждому слову, Магнус знал, что не прогадает с ответом.

— Он — сумасшедший, не слушай его! — Лайтвуд немного облегченно вздохнул и переплёл свои пальцы с Магнусом. Они ушли в сторону лифта, чтобы побыстрее покинуть это место.

Лифт ехал медленней обычного, что казалось странным. Алек все ещё держал Магнуса за руку, и уже когда дверь перед ними почти открылась, парень позволил себе сказать то, что так долго вертелось у него в голосе.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи из моей жизни! — прошептал Алек, и Магнус остановился.

Он не мог знать, что именно слышал парень, но слова последнего заставили сердце болезненно сжаться, так искренне Алек это сказал. Так чисто и так доверчиво.

У Магнуса зародилось ужасно сильное желание накричать на Лайтвуда, сказать, чтобы он, черт возьми, открыл глаза, посмотрев, снял на хрен свои розовые очки и увидел настоящего Магнуса. Он хотел оградить его от опасности, которой является сам, хотел, чтобы Алек исчез, убежал, чтобы его никогда не нашли, и он где-то там, на другом конце планеты, начал новую жизнь и жил счастливо.  
Но Магнус не мог такое сказать. Все его желания уже были осуществлены. Алек держал его за руку и отвечал чувствами на чувства, верил и любил.

***

Они вышли на парковку, и только тогда Магнус ответил Алеку.

— Я не уйду, не переживай, Александр! — он коснулся рукой его щеки, вызывая уже любимую улыбку парня. — Твой отец не сможет меня запугать.

Поцелуй вышел очень чувственный, трепетный, словно крылья бабочки. Магнус передал в нем всю свою борьбу внутри, а Алек, кажется, принял её, или это только так показалось.

Режущий звук послышался слишком неожиданно, как и машина, вынырнувшая из-за угла, которая на бешеной скорости неслась по парковке.  
Магнус оторвался от губ Алек посмотреть, но было слишком поздно. Все, что он успел увидеть, это то, что машина едет на них, не останавливаясь, летит с реактивной скоростью.

Машинально, рефлекторно Магнус сильно оттолкнул Алека от себя, и тот упал, ударившись о твёрдый бетон.

А Магнус все же не успел. Чёрный джип сильным ударом сбил его и умчался, не останавливаясь.

Послышались крики Алека и случайных прохожих. Звуки сирен скорой помощи через несколько долгих минут заглушили все остальное.

Времени почти не осталось.

Осталось шестнадцать дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двенадцатый  
Простите за такую огромную задержку. Времени очень мало, да ещё и вдохновение подводит.  
Но скоро вас ждёт бонус. 

========== День: Тринадцатый ==========

Все произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно. Но Магнус не был бы лучшим, если бы не имел такие способности. Буквально за секунду до удара он сумел сгруппироваться, и основная часть ущерба пришлась на плечо и руку во время падения. Резкая боль тут же пронзила его тело, и будто тысячи мелких иголок вонзились в кожу. Но, крепче сжав зубы, он терпел, потому что так учили, потому что сейчас — не время выходить из игры, ибо ставки слишком высоки.

Алек все ещё что-то кричал над ним, но в ушах слишком звенело, и он не мог расслышать слова своего парня. Левая часть плеча ужасно болела, когда его грузили в машину скорой помощи, но боль была терпимой; не терпимым было смотреть на бледного Алека, у которого, кажется, тряслись даже губы. Его голубые глаза сейчас казались какими-то неземными, и первым, что сделал Магнус, уже лёжа на кушетке, это — сжал его пальцы здоровой рукой и слабо улыбнулся, давая понять, что с ним — все в порядке.

— Александр, все хорошо, меня лишь слегка зацепило. — промолвил Магнус, смотря снизу вверх на своего парня. Он старался улыбаться или хотя бы держать лицо, потому что страх за Алека сковывал его. Магнус чётко видел за рулём машины человека, который когда-то работал с Рафаэлем, и понимание того, что целью был не Алек, добавляло ненависти, холодной ненависти к Рафаэлю.

— Тише, ещё чуть-чуть, Магнус. — нежно говорил брюнет, обращаясь словно к ребёнку. Лайтвуд будто ощущал боль парня. Он осознавал, что Магнус рискнул жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Трепет где-то в районе груди грозился вырваться наружу, и Алек еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не обнять Магнуса и не причинить ещё больше боли его руке и плечу.

Магнус отвечал на взгляд Алека, и все вокруг становилось абсолютно безразличным: слова врачей, звуки сирены скорой помощи. Здесь были только они двое, тонули друг в друге, захлёбывались чувствами внутри.

Магнус не любил больницы не из-за того, что там пахнет лекарствами, или вокруг белые стены и неприятный писк медицинского оборудования, нет. Он не любил больницы, потому что здесь всегда трудно было убивать. Кот имел три задания в прошлом, которые включали в себя убийство на больничной койке. Тяжело было позаботиться о том, чтобы персонал ничего не понял, и чтобы камеры в палате ничего не видели.

Но Бейн никогда не думал, что сам окажется на такой белой жёсткой и холодной больничной кровати.

Алек все время был рядом. Он даже уговорил врача, чтобы тот впустил его, когда Магнусу накладывали гипс на плечо. И тогда, наверное, случились две вещи в жизни Бейна, о которых он никогда не захочет вспоминать.

Когда с него сняли рубашку, и Александр увидел тату, то его реакция была странной. Он лишь немного удивлённо посмотрел и тут же опустил взгляд, прикусывая губу, будто все знал, понимал.

Но второе было хуже. Телефон Кота оповестил о новом сообщении. И с неприятным ощущением внутри Магнус все же открыл его, и сердце сжалось в тиски.

Твоё задание провалено, Кот. Ты — недееспособен.  
Охота началась, ждём тебя в штабе.

Охота началась. То, о чем Бейн подумал с самого начала. Целью был именно он. Недееспособный агент снимается с миссии. Рафаэль все прекрасно спланировал, учитывая задание Магнуса о том, что нужно втереться в доверие Лайтвуда. Он знал, что Кота нельзя заменить. Никто больше за такой короткий срок не приблизится к Александру так, как это сделал Магнус. Никто больше не сможет водить его за нос оставшиеся дни, поэтому и началась охота.

Охота в Змее значит только одно: все действующие агенты должны убить цель, должны уничтожить её преждевременно, быстро и чисто.

И теперь Магнус понял, что тянуть больше нельзя. Надо сделать выбор, который он всегда откладывал, выбор, от которого зависят его судьба и жизнь. Брать Александра и убегать быстро и далеко; так, чтобы никто не нашёл. Или пустить пулю в лоб человеку, которого любишь; человеку, который за несколько дней стал родным, своему Александру.

Выбор надо сделать сейчас!

Когда с гипсом и последними обезболивающими уколами было покончено, Магнусу разрешили покинуть больницу и отправиться домой. Алек взял всю ответственность за парня на себя, обещая врачу, что все будет хорошо, хотя сам понимал, что это не так.

Как только свежий воздух с холодным ветром ударили по лицу, и перед глазами парней виднелась парковка клиники и сотни машин на ней, Алек остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса, решаясь.

-Значит, Змей, да? — будто спросил, хотя на самом деле уже знал ответ.

Кажется, весь воздух выбился из лёгких Бейна, когда он услышал эти слова. Понимание того, что Алек что-то знает и даже больше, заставило Магнуса вздрогнуть всем телом. Он медленно повернул голову, останавливаясь, и всмотрелся в глаза цвета облачного неба.

— Александр… позволь мне все объяснить, — Бейн протянул к парню руку, но тот отпрянул и посмотрел на него глазами, в которых весь мир был разрушен. Наверное, глупо было сейчас спрашивать, откуда парень знает о их организации. Но вопрос остался лишь у Магнуса в голове.

— Ты работаешь на них, да? На тех тварей, что подставили меня и чуть не убили моего отца? — голос Лайтвуда предательски дрожал. Он говорил из последних сил, ведь все то, что было между ними, разрушилось в один момент, разлетелось к чертям собачьим. Он сжал руки в кулаки, и его тело начало потряхивать от злости, которая так и рвалась наружу.

Магнус шокировано открывал рот не в силах сказать и слова, потому что не понимал, о чем говорит парень, не имел понятия о подставе и попытке убийства Роберта.

-О чем ты говоришь, Александр?

-Ты итак все знаешь! — злость медленно брала вверх над парнем, и он перешёл на рык, — Ты убил Клэри?! — Алек подходил к Магнусу с каждым словом на шаг ближе, и молнии из его глаз грозились испепелить все к черту.

— Нет! Алек, остановись! — азиат пытался успокоить парня и не начинать ссору. Он хотел все объяснить, хотя сам не знал, с чего начать. Диалог никак не строился в голове Магнуса, ведь с какой фразы он должен был бы начать: — Меня прислали убить тебя? Через несколько дней ты был бы трупом?

Боль распространялась в теле Лайтвуда с бешеной скоростью, исходя от разбитого в один миг сердца, текла по венам по самым маленьким капиллярам. Иллюзия, обман, созданный Магнусом для этих мерзких тварей. Все было лишь игрой, в которую он вложил свою любовь к Бейну. Глаза застилала ярость и, кажется, ещё несколько минут, и он бы сошёл с ума. Алек лишь выкрикнул, выплюнул в лицо Магнусу слова, от которых у того заледенела кровь: — Ненавижу тебя! — и бросился прочь быстрым шагом.

— Да, я работал в Змее. — крикнул Магнус ему в след, стараясь унять дрожь во всем теле.

Алек медленно остановился и повернулся к нему, хотя между ними оставалось шагов двадцать.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил так играть со своими чувствами, за то, что поверил во всю ту ложь Магнуса; хотя где-то там в самой глубине души ещё надеялся, что чувства Бейна были искренними; поэтому, когда Магнус сказал, что работал там, Алек остановился, он искал любую возможность все выяснить и контролировать себя, и Магнус дал ему её.

— Когда ты ушёл? — сузив глаза, прокричал Алек и сделал один неуверенный шаг ближе.

— Только что. — голос был не слишком громким, потому что Кот знал, что ответ не удовлетворил парня, и он ему не поверит, ведь сам бы не поверил: и Алек уже было снова развернулся уходить, крепко жмуря глаза, но Магнус добавил те слова, которых сжало его сердце: — Когда понял, что люблю тебя, Александр.

Любовь — то чувство, которое правит миром, каждым человеком и каждым сердцем. Но она такая разная: страстная, сильная, болезненная, жестокая, смертельная и опасная.

Магнус хотел закричать на весь мир, когда Алек снова начал идти в противоположную от него сторону, но, сжав руку в кулак, чтобы хоть немного заглушить боль в сердце, он быстро сорвался с места и побежал за Александром, догоняя его за секунды. Гипс на руке слишком отвлекал, мешал и был ужасно неудобным.

— Остановись, прошу тебя, — умолял он. — Я тебе все расскажу, пожалуйста, Алек. — Магнус настолько сильно сжал его плечо, что останутся синяки, но сейчас было не до этого. Он готов был упасть на колени перед ним, лишь бы тот остался и выслушал. Так она сломала его, любовь довела его до этого. Но главным сейчас была угроза их жизням, особенно Александру, и Магнус был готов пожертвовать своей, лишь бы защитить его.

— Зачем ты пришёл на завод? — вопрос Алека был обдуманным и верным, он был контрольным для того, чтобы все узнать, но хотел ли он той правды, сам не знал.

Магнус знал, что до этого когда-нибудь дойдёт, что рано или поздно вскроются все карты, и он пойдёт в ва-банк. Но не думал Бейн, что все произойдёт так быстро и при таких обстоятельствах.

— Послушай, Алек… — он убрал руку с плеча парня и опустил вниз, легко сжимая локоть и смотря в глаза, — Я расскажу тебе все, что только пожелаешь, но сейчас нам надо уходить отсюда, поверь мне… прошу. — умел бы Магнус плакать, то слезы уже давно бы катились по его лицу, но этому не учили. Слезы выдают слабость.

Лайтвуд не смотрел на него. Он сейчас разрывался внутри, не зная, какое решение принять: поверить ли тому, кто все время обманывал тебя и играл с твоими чувствами или же просто послушать своё сердце и взять этого человека за руку, полностью открываясь перед ним и пойти его дорогой.

Алек, кажется, размышлял целую вечность, но на самом деле через несколько секунд он слабо кивнул, все ещё не смотря на Магнуса, и взял того за руку, осторожно, боясь.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом.

Теперь осталось найти убежище; место, где их не найдут.

***

Съемная квартира Магнуса казалась Алеку жуткой, но теперь он понимал, почему она так выглядела. Это — не место для жилья. Это — пристанище, место ожидания.

С каждым шагом сюда уверенность Лайтвуда в правильности своего решение гасла, как свеча на лёгком ветру; его мозг твердил, что его ведут в ловушку, но интуиция не соглашалась с ним и была права.

Как только они вошли, Магнус тут же кинулся в ванную и оставил Алека в коридоре; но тот, не растерявшись, прошёл дальше и стал осматриваться, хотя понимал, что личных вещей Бейна тут итак нет.

— Алек, пожалуйста, помоги мне! — Магнус вышел из ванной уже без рубашки и держал в руке стальной маленький нож, больше похожий на скальпель. Также между пальцев была зажата баночка со спиртом и немного ваты.

— Что это? — брюнет неуверенно сел на диван и посмотрел на Магнуса,

— Здесь, — Кот указал на своё правое плечо, — Находится микрочип. Тебе надо его удалить, пока нас не нашли.

Глаза Алека широко открылись: — Как…? Я не могу…

Осознание того, что он должен был разрезать кожу и что-то из-под неё достать, пугало парня; тем более, что это был живой человек, это был Магнус.

Бейн подошёл к Алеку и встал на колени перед диваном, развернувшись к парню правой стороной: — Ты должен, Александр… Иначе мы не выживем.

Голос был полон волнения, даже со всей своей профессиональностью по удержанию эмоций Кот не мог справиться с переживанием того, что их ждало. Ведь он знал, на что способен Змей.

Рука дрожала, и неуверенность росла с каждым движением руки. Алек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть как-то себя успокоить и сделать все правильно. Но была одна проблема: он понятия не имел, как это надо делать.

— Прорежь кожу здесь! — Магнус указал рукой на место на плече.

Микрочип в его теле был не только маячком, но и смертельным ядом, который может разлиться по крови за минуту, если штаб так пожелает.Такие чипы были у всех, кто работал на Змея. Одно нажатие кнопки, и агент удалён навсегда.

Бейн знал, что он жив только благодаря тому, что его предательство ещё не доказано, ещё никто не сообщил об его измене Змею. Но каждая минута была на вес золота, каждый вздох можно было отсчитать.

— Александр… пожалуйста! — прошептал он, видя волнение парня.

— Да… да, уже. — холодный метал одним движением рассек кожу, и алая струйка крови скатилась с плеча. Магнус крепко стиснул зубы.

— Сделай надрез глубже… Ты не вытянешь. — промолвил Бейн, терпя боль. — Ты должен нащупать его пинцетом и вырвать одним движением. — голос ломался с каждым словом.

На Алека было больно смотреть, пот тёк с его лица, глаза слезились от той боли, которую видели. Но он понимал, что другого выхода нет.

Для Магнуса, кажется, прошла вечность, а для Алека — всего минута. Сложно было что-то нащупать длинным пинцетом в той крови, что сочилась из открытой раны. Но когда Магнус резко дёрнулся и промычал, парень понял, что задел чип.

— Теперь вырывай, Алек! — простонал Магнус, тело ныло от боли, но он терпел, как настоящий солдат, как учили.

Резкий вдох, и Лайтвуд дёрнул рукой вверх, избавляя тело Магнуса от этого куска металла. Бейн сразу же рухнул с коленей на пол, утыкаясь лицом в пол, стон боли и облегчения сорвался с его губ. На секунду Магнус подумал, что, кажется, ад, который идёт за ними по пятам, начал отступать; но это было не так, ад был гораздо ближе, чем он думал.

— Спасибо, Александр! — хрипло промолвил он, видя, как пол возле него все больше заливается кровью.

Лёгкие, но очень жгучие касания к ране немного отрезвили Магнуса, и, подняв глаза, он увидел, как бережно Алек прикасается к его коже ватой и промывает рану. Боль то усиливалась, то угасала, но она была.

Алек легко подул на место разреза, и Магнус, кажется, впервые за все время ощутил влагу на своих глазах. Слеза скатилась вниз по щеке, и он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с Александром.

Он плакал не из-за боли, не из-за того, что сейчас с ними происходит, а из-за той нежности, которую излучал Алек, не смотря ни на что. Это было то мгновение, когда Магнус захотел повернуть время вспять, захотел никогда не ступать на путь агента, захотел встретить Алека при других обстоятельствах, захотел просто быть с ним рядом далеко отсюда и от всего этого.

Он совершал ужасные поступки, хотел убить Лайтвуда, а вместо этого Алек так заботится о нем и так по-детски дует на рану, пытаясь унять его боль.

Оторвав глаза от раны и перемотав её бинтом, Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, и его сердце снова сжалось. Магнус плакал. Александр обхватил его лицо руками, немного пачкая кровью, но на это было плевать! Он прижал Бейна к себе и, легко целуя в волосы, шептал что-то успокаивающее. Ему было жаль его, жаль настолько, что будь его воля, он бы забрал боль Магнуса себе и боролся бы с ней своими силами.

— Все будет хорошо, Магнус… Поверь… Я…

— Прости меня, Александр! — всхлипнул Бейн. Он позволил себе слабость, ту, которую не позволял никогда, раскрылся полностью, не требуя ничего взамен. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, это все из-за меня. — слезы увлажнили рубашку Алека — Но я обещаю, что все исправлю, пожалуйста… прости…

Алек убаюкивал его, как маленького ребёнка, делился теплом и пытался успокоить.

— Я простил тебя, Магнус. У нас все будет хорошо… Мы справимся. — говорил он будто себе, словно мантру повторял последние слова, укачивая их двоих.

— Нам надо уезжать, они начали искать. — шёпот резал тишину между ними. Магнус знал, что слова Алека были не правдой, что он не мог его простить, но Бейн хотел верить в эту ложь, надеясь, что это — правда.

— Куда нам уехать? — Лайтвуду теперь было все равно, он хотел защитить Магнуса и их обоих; ведь кажется, что Магнус стал единственным дорогим ему человеком.

— Возьми телефон и набери цифры, которые я тебе продиктую. — он все ещё держался за Алека, зарываясь волосами тому в шею. Парень был его якорем, который держал его здесь, в сознании, в цели двигаться дальше, не останавливаясь.

Александр, не отрываясь от Бейна, достал телефон и набрал все цифры, которые сказал ему Магнус. После этого пошли гудки, которые сменились женским голосом.  
Лайтвуд только успел сказать, что они в квартире Бейна прежде, чем звонок оборвался.

— Бросили трубку, Магнус! — боясь, сказал он.

— Нас доставят в мой дом, он — за городом, нас там не смогут найти! — сказал в голос Кот и тихо про себя прошептал: — Надеюсь.

***

Машина забрала их у самого подъезда. Город, кажется, спал. И уличные фонари, освещающие улицы, бросали свет на их лица на заднем сидении. Скорость была высокой, а поездка молчаливой. Спустя некоторое время парни оказались перед большим домом Магнуса.

Кажется, здесь было тихо… Но было ли так на самом деле?

Так закончился тринадцатый день.

Но началась ночь, которую никто не ожидал…  
Комментарий к День: Тринадцатый  
Долго меня не было, признаю.

Но я понемногу стараюсь вернутся, надеюсь вы ждали новую главу;) 

========== Ночь: Часть I ==========

Летний ночной воздух давил на лёгкие, небо было чистым без единой звезды, без ночного сияния, без какой-либо сказки. Полная луна освещала и отбрасывала тень от большого дома перед ними, дома, к которому они так долго добирались. Всю дорогу Александр не мог привести мысли в порядок, они менялись одна за другой, были повержены в хаос, какой, казалось, невозможным остановить.  
Магнус стоял рядом с Алеком, держась за него, словно за опору.

— Вот и мой дом, Александр — прошептал Бейн, не отрывая взгляда от того, что было перед ним. Последний раз он был здесь очень давно. Прошёл почти год, как он открывал эту дверь. Почти год, как он оставался сам с собой наедине.

Алек, как заворожённый, рассматривал здание перед ним. Дом был большим и странным: крыша выполнена в готическом стиле, окна издалека казались матовыми, не пропускающими свет. Громадная дверь и большие декоративные кусты. Это, наверное, все, что он успел рассмотреть в такую темень прежде, чем Магнус легко подтолкнул его вперёд к двери со словами: — Входи, Александр.

Легко обнимая Бейна за талию, Алек шагнул к двери и, немного подождав, пока Магнус достанет ключ и откроет дверь с тремя замками, дёрнул её на себя, входя вовнутрь.  
Первое, что учуял Алек, это запах пыли, но когда Магнус позади него закрыл дверь и включил свет, то о запахе парень забыл, ведь был обескуражен увиденным.

Зеркала. Большие громадные зеркала висели на каждой стене. Кажется, они служили вместо стен в этом доме. Везде были зеркала. В больших деревянных рамах с дикими узорами, их будто делали на заказ, будто кто-то всю ночь не спал, лишь бы вырезать те абстрактные бесформенные узоры на деревянной рамке.

Магнус нажал ещё что-то позади, и над каждым зеркалом загорелась зелёная лампочка, пуская лёгкий пар на них. Кажется, прошла секунда или даже меньше, как зеркала очистились от пыли и стали сверкать, блистать, будто проснулись от долгого сна.

— Зеркала? — как-то затравленно спросил брюнет, шагая вдоль просторного холла и разглядывая своё отражение, которое было везде.

Алек обратил внимание на то, что на каждом зеркале внизу стояла какая-то подпись чёрным маркёром: всего одно слово или имя и год. Магнус шёл следом за ним, собираясь мыслями, ведь знал, что разговор их будет не из лёгких. Он также рассматривал зеркала, и мурашки бежали по его коже от воспоминаний, от боли, которую таили в себе эти предметы. Тем черствым, что было внутри него, будто пропах весь дом, хотя, может, ему только так казалось.

Лайтвуд остановился возле большой белой арки, за которой виднелась кухня, но его внимание было сосредоточено абсолютно не на ней. Слева висело зеркало, занимая собою всю свободную стену от потолка и до пола, как и все остальные, но особенность этого зеркала состояла в том, что оно было треснутым, одна большая трещина где-то посредине и десятки маленьких, исходящих от неё.

Парень легко дотронулся до него, проводя пальцами под самой тонкой трещиной. Он, как заворожённый, рассматривал его, но как только увидел в отражении Магнуса, то повернулся.

— Почему оно разбито?

Бейн сделал шаг, и они поравнялись в отражении.

Рассматривая себя, он начал говорить.

— Эти зеркала… — говорить было очень трудно, ведь впервые такое приходится кому-то рассказывать. — Они — моя исповедь… понимаешь, после каждого задания… после каждого убийства я приходил сюда… — Магнус легко провёл рукой по написанному на стекле — все эти слова и цифры — это память, это знаки, которые всегда будут напоминать мне, кто — я.

Александр перевёл на него взгляд и продолжал слушать.

— Эти зеркала знают обо мне все. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю в одно из них, я вижу монстра, того, чьи руки по локоть в крови. Вижу себя настоящего, и нет ни одной минуты в этом доме, чтобы я себя не ненавидел.

Магнус перешёл на шёпот и развернулся к зеркалу позади себя, заставляя Лайтвуда сделать тоже самое.

— Видишь, — он указал рукой на слово «Боль», мелко написанное внизу — это зеркало знает об убийстве молодого парня, который умер от моей руки. У него были жена и маленький ребёнок, которые ждали его с работы домой… но он не вернулся… я забрал его жизнь, и теперь когда смотрю в это зеркало, я вижу их всех вместе, их глаза наполнены болью и ненавистью ко мне, даже ребёнок, который смотрит на меня оттуда, желает моей смерти…  
Они все помнят, зеркала все знают, я рассказал им.

Бейн был словно под гипнозом, он рассказывал все это, рассматривая их с Алеком, он умирал внутри от каждого произнесённого слова, ведь обещал себе не повторять их больше никогда. Но для Алека сделает это, снова и снова будет шевелить прошлое, затапливать себя кровью этих людей, пока его сердце не остановится от боли.

— Я не мог никому рассказывать о том, что делаю, о том, что убиваю людей. Но я рассказывал все им. — Магнус обвёл рукой дом. — Зеркала на время давали мне возможность забыть все те вещи, что я делал, но только на время… Потом воспоминания возвращались, всплывали в моей памяти все ярче, с каждой деталью, каждое предсмертное слово, которое я слышал, крутилось в моей голове будто по кругу.

— Я — убийца, Александр. — Бейн посмотрел парню в глаза и застыл. Он понимал, что Алек понимал его.Он смотрел на Магнуса, и в его глазах не было ни страха, ни отвращения, ни паники. Он просто смотрел и все понимал, смирился, принимал.

Александр легко прикоснулся к плечу Магнуса, проводя рукой по пропитанному кровью рукаву рубашки.

— Твоя рана, — он посмотрел на Бейна, — нужно сделать перевязку, у тебя пошла кровь.

Магнус поставил руку поверх руки Лайтвуда и легко улыбнулся. Казалось, что там, где-то высоко, далеко на небе что-то перепутали, спутали Магнуса и какого-то священного монаха, который всю жизнь служил всевышнему. Ведь за все те поступки, что совершал Магнус, жизнь должна была его наказать, вернуть все бумерангом и забрать его грешную душу в ад, но вместо этого прислала к нему ангела, который желает его исцелить. Ведь такое невозможно! Парень, которого он хотел убить, пытается ему помочь с мелкой раной на плече, из которой течёт кровь… пустяки. Кота и не так ранили.

— Ты — что-то невероятное, Александр, — прошептал тихо Магнус, — как бы я хотел все изменить, но, к сожалению, не могу. — он сжал руку Алека на своём плече, принося немного боли телу, но это было нужно, хоть что-то, что должно было отрезвить. — Но я обещаю тебе, что буду бороться за нас, Александр! — последний неуверенный взгляд в глаза Алека и решающие слова. — Если ты будешь бороться вместе со мной.

Лайтвуд с ужасом в глазах смотрел, как Магнус причиняет себе боль, и хотел убрать руку, но Бейн этого не позволил.

— Я буду бороться за нас, вместе с тобой или нет, но буду, я обещаю тебе, Магнус… пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь!

Алек свободной рукой обнял и прижал к себе Бейна, позволяя себе легко поцеловать того в лоб, успокаивая. Магнус поднял на него голову, и их губы слились в медленном поцелуе, который подарил первую надежду на будущее вместе.

***

Когда с перевязкой в холодной ванной комнате был покончено, Алек разжег камин в большом зале, который был заполнен огромными книжными шкафами. Они размещались перед окнами, закрывая их собой. Кажется, такой дизайн был продуман специально, чтобы закрыть комнату от посторонних глаз с улицы. Хотя зачем тогда надо было делать окна?

Магнус сидел на диване, смотря на то, как красиво горят дрова в камине, как легко они трескают под горячим пламенем, как превращаются в пепел. Хотел бы он, чтобы его мысли были сейчас не здесь; хотел бы витать в облаках или сладко спать в обнимку с Александром. Но судьба готовила для него другую участь, все произошло слишком быстро, и Кот знал, что ему нужно как можно скорее освободиться от гипса и залечить рану на руке. Ведь Змей не медлил, нельзя было надеяться на то, что их никогда не найдут или забудут о них.

Дом Бейна представлял собой лишь временное убежище, привал, тайное место, которое скоро раскроют и придут за ними. Так что оставалось лишь сидеть и думать, что делать дальше, делать так, чтобы спасти их жизни.

— Это — твоя мама? — Алек повернулся, держа в руках рамку с фотографией женщины.

Бейн на какой-то момент застыл, глядя на парня. Ещё одна его сокровенная тайна была раскрыта. Мама. Человек, воспоминание о котором он берег, как собственную жизнь.

— Да, это — моя мать, Александр, — ответ прозвучал тихо, но уверенно. Пришло время говорить правду, и раз Алек начал с такой правды, то так тому и быть. — Её убили бандиты, когда я был маленьким; это единственное фото, которое у меня осталось. Я очень любил её. — последние слова он прошептал и опустил глаза, смотря на свои руки, они дрожали. Воспоминания, вырванные из самой глубины души, всегда ранили, с каждым разом слабее, но ранили.

— Расскажешь, почему ты выбрал этот путь? — Алек сел рядом с Магнусом и легко сжал его руку, смотря в глаза.

Бейн кивнул и опустил глаза, рассматривая длинные пальцы Лайтвуда, легко поглаживая их.

— Я жил только с мамой, она была всем для меня. Но как-то возвращаясь с работы, она наткнулась на уличных бандитов, они не дали ей уйти, убили и ограбили. — он редко плакал, но давно забытые болезненные воспоминания о матери заставили слезы литься из глаз. Магнус даже не пытался взять себя в руки, только крепче сжал руку Алека.

— Когда я узнал об этом, то сломался внутри. Мой детский мир разрушился, мне казалось, что я умру от боли. Потом меня забрали в детдом, я был замкнутым парнем, но хорошим: никогда ни с кем не дрался, не грубил воспитателям, потому что знал, что когда подрасту, то буду защищать людей от таких тварей, как те, что убили мою маму. Сначала хотел быть полицейским, — он легко улыбнулся, — но потом, когда я вышел из детдома, я пошёл в солдаты. Это у меня получалось. Я много лет служил. Одна база сменялась другой… пока я не увидел смерть детей от руки солдата.

Алек внимательно слушал, боясь даже слово вставить. Магнус на него лишь изредка смотрел потому, что боялся увидеть отвращение или даже жалость.

— Тогда я сломался во второй раз. Я увидел, что даже те, кто должны защищать безвинных, сами же убивают их. Разочарование накрыло меня с головой, и я ушёл, имея при себе лишь огромный багаж опыта. Через год после этого я стал наёмным убийцей. — Магнус снова устало улыбнулся. — И даже в этом я стал лучшим. Потом меня нашёл Змей, я стал работать на них, а дальше… лишь сотни трупов на моих руках.

Бейн все ещё не поднимал головы, но Алек легко дотронулся рукой до его подбородка, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, Магнус. — Лайтвуд поцеловал его, обнимая руками и прижимаясь крепче, но аккуратно, чтобы не задеть рану.

— Ты не считаешь меня монстром? — куда-то в шею шёпотом спросил Бейн, стискивая парня в объятиях.

— Все совершают ошибки.

Алек нехотя отпустил Магнуса и, заглянув в глаза, спросил то, о чем так много думал, вопрос-ответ на который грыз его ночами, не давая спать.

— Кто убил Клэри?

Бейн не удивился. Он знал, что Алек это спросит, ещё тогда у больницы спросит.

— Это то дело о убитой девушке… Я видел отчёт о нем, Александр. Но я никогда не слышал о таком задании в штабе.

У Лайтвуда будто внутри взорвалось солнце, он ожидал любой ответ, был готов к самому худшему, но даже и не думал, что так обрадуется, если это окажется не Магнус.

— В этом деле фигурировало пять человек, одна из них — убитая девушка. Двое из них виновные, а двое — свидетели, которые тех заложили.

Магнус упёрся в спинку дивана и устремил свой взгляд в окно, раздумывая.

— Всю эту информацию о деле я узнал от своего штаба. И мне это кажется странным.

— Я это не делал, понимаешь. Ни Джейс, ни я, никто из наших друзей! Мы отошли, чтобы Клэри сделала свои женские дела, и немного заговорились вчетвером, но когда пришли, она уже была мертва. Мы не могли её убить, мы же дружили с самого детства!

У Алека рвало крышу от злости. Он сотни раз повторял, что не виновен, но его все равно обвиняли, и от этого можно было сойти с ума.

— Я верю тебе, Александр — Магнус взял его за руку и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Но кто-то вас подставил, вы видели что-то странное? Или, может быть, кого-то?

— Нет, мы были в шоке и сразу вызвали скорую и полицию, но, приехав, они задержали нас, нас даже не пустили к ней на похороны.

— Почему два твоих друга все повесили на вас? — Магнус хотел во всем разобраться. Он чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так, ведь такое просто так не случается.

— Потому что им обещали снять с них обвинения, а мы с Джейсом из-за родителей приняли удар на себя, они спасли нас от тюрьмы. Но меня заставили попрощаться с Джейсом навсегда, он уехал в другой город, и мы с ним больше не общаемся. — Алек изливал Магнусу то, что съедало его изнутри; то, что рвало на куски и отравляло его существование.

— Вы кого-нибудь встречали, когда ехали туда, или, может, вам кто-то звонил, что-то говорил? Должно быть хоть что-то, Александр. Просто так такое не случается, вспомни, пожалуйста.

Алек на минуту задумался. Казалось, что он помнил тот день, как сейчас.

— Когда мы ехали туда, то остановились помочь девушке с машиной, но это было на пять минут и все.

— Вот видишь, уже что-то. Как она выглядела, как ту девушку звали?

— Ну, она была довольно милой и вежливой. Невысокая, стройная со светлыми волосами. Звали её как-то на К, кажется, я точно не помню.

Магнус сразу же напрягся, ведь такие случайности — редкость.

— Может, её звали Катарина?

Алек застыл с открытым ртом, только слабо кивнул, сразу же вспомнив тот момент, как девушка легко протянула руку, знакомясь, и представилась Катариной.

— Ты знаешь её… Я не понимаю.

Теперь Магнус все прекрасно понимал. Это было убийство, организованное Змеем лишь для того, чтобы ближе подобраться к Роберту Лайтвуду через его сына, оставив того в одиночестве. Бейн только теперь понял, насколько долго и чётко планировался план по Роберту. И случайная Катарина на дороге, это никто иной, как Лидия, со своим кодовым именем.  
Комментарий к Ночь: Часть I  
Принесла вам новую главу)  
Если ещё остались читатели, то буду вам благодарна за отзывы)  
Простите, что так долго не было новых глав:/

========== Ночь: Часть II ==========

Убийство, которое планировали годами, это огромный план для того, чтобы достать одного человека, используя изощренные способы. Что же такого сделал Роберт Лайтвуд?

Магнус, не смыкая глаз, обдумывает все, что происходит сейчас.

После слов Бейна о том, что убийство Клэри действительно было спланировано Змеем, Алек все не унимался, заваливая киллера вопросами. Но, к сожалению, Магнус не мог на них ответить, ибо не знал об этом ничего. Ему надо было подумать и вспомнить все странное, что происходило в Змее в последние годы. Алек, успокоившись, согласился немного вздремнуть, но только рядом с Магнусом, держась за него, словно за якорь, во время сна.

Главным сейчас было узнать: кто заказал убийство Роберта Лайтвуда и за что? Ведь, если Змей создал план длиною в несколько лет, то, во-первых, это очень дорого, а, во-вторых, Змей очень хорошо знает заказчика и уже работал с ним, ибо просто за деньги дела с такими сроками не берут.  
Как уже понял Магнус — убийство Александра было, наверное, предпоследней частью плана или последней. А первой — это убийство Клариссы и подстава ребят.

Пока Александр мирно спал рядом, Магнус поднялся и пошел проверять дом, точнее — систему безопасности. Когда Бейн только приобрел его, то побеспокоился о том, чтобы сделать его максимально безопасным. Да, он никогда и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь с ним такое случиться, но, видимо, тогда его человеческая часть учла, что Змей — это не навсегда, и рано или поздно ему нужно будет бежать, и для этого необходимо безопасное место, такое, как этот дом.

Войдя в одну из комнат, Магнус включил свет и подошел к панели управления домом. Нажав несколько кнопок, он активировав почти все элементы безопасности: окна и двери закрылись титановыми пластинами, на заборе и воротах активировался ток, а спутник на крыше дома защитил их от любых средств слежения снаружи и внутри. Это был средний режим безопасности, но Магнус хотел верить, что максимальный — им не пригодиться никогда.

Алек легко постучал по стене, входя в комнату, и Магнус тут же на него посмотрел с извинением в глазах.

— Прости, я совсем забыл, что окна немного пошумят, — извинился он и сделал несколько шагов к парню.

— Все в порядке, мне уже немного лучше, — легко улыбнулся Александр и обнял Бейна, касаясь губами его щеки. — Теперь мы в безопасности?

— Мне хочется в это верить, — ответил Магнус и горько улыбнулся.

Он знал, что Змей найдет их рано или поздно, но пусть это будет поздно. Когда он будет готов их встретить и разобраться лично с каждым, узнать ответы на все вопросы и забрать их жизни. Бейн хотел защитить Александра любой ценой, даже ценой своей жизни, ведь он сам отнял их слишком много, и, возможно, защитив одного, действительно безвинного человека, он сумеет хоть в чем-то себя оправдать.

— Нам нужно что-то покушать, — сказал Бейн и нехотя, но все же разомкнул объятия Алека и пошел на кухню, позвав парня следовать за собой.

Кухня была вся в пыли, казалось, что здесь жизнь остановилась год назад, когда Магнус был в доме в последний раз.

Здесь есть пища на несколько недель, но сначала ее нужно достать и открыть.

— Я помогу тебе — сказал Алек, смотря на то, как Магнус одной рукой пытается достать что-то из верхнего шкафчика.

Вся еда, которая здесь находилась, состояла из продуктов без срока годности, или с самым максимальным, который только возможен. Александр достал герметически закрытую упаковку макарон и большой замороженный кусок рыбы. Перед тем, как заняться готовкой их позднего ужина, он начал все промывать. Пока Лайтвуд приводил кухню в порядок, Магнус доставал всю пищу, которая только была. Он знал, что ее хватит на несколько недель, но решил проверить, так ли это. Со стороны они выглядели, как настоящая семья, которая только въехала в дом и впервые готовит себе ужин. Алек, улыбаясь, мыл посуду и обменивался взглядами с Магнусом, а тот в свою очередь, награждая его любящими взглядами, пытался открыть невероятно прочные упаковки, которые, казалось, намертво склеены.

Где-то через час кухня выглядела почти идеально чистой, и два парня вкусно ужинали, сметая с тарелок всё, что приготовили. Магнус наслаждался рыбой и запивал все вином, понимая, что никогда в жизни ему не было так уютно здесь, а Алек, дожевывая курицу, выглядел восхитительно с блестящими от жира губами. И все казалось таким правильным, таким, каким должно быть. Любовь, ужин, улыбки, глаза, в которые невозможно насмотреться, и два сердца с затаенным внутри страхом по поводу будущего, которое скоро их настигнет.

— Что нам делать дальше? — спросил Алек, легко держа бокал с вином и всматриваясь Магнусу в глаза.

— Если учитывать мои мечты сейчас, то завтра все из Змея умрут, и мы будем свободны, — тот сделал паузу и продолжил, — а если серьезно, то сейчас у меня нет ответа, — прикрыв глаза, Магнус улыбнулся. — Но завтра он обязательно будет.

До утра оставалось всего несколько часов и, закончив поздний ужин, Магнус с помощью Алека сделал перевязку на плече, и оба легли на диван у камина, накрывшись большим одеялом. Закрыв глаза, каждый мечтал о своем, но ни один из них не знал, что мечтают они о счастье друг друга.

Так закончилась их первая совместная ночь, после которой все изменится. Конец истории уже близок, но для кого, эта история действительно будет концом — увидим.

========== День: Четырнадцатый ==========

Комментарий к День: Четырнадцатый  
Я вернулась к вам с продолжением, этой прекрасной истории.  
Надеюсь, что вам понравиться.  
Буду благодарна за каждый отзыв, они мотивируют 🙂

Эта глава станет очень важной, она разделяет историю на две части, и теперь, все будет иначе.  
Возможно, это утро могло начаться с солнечных лучей, пробивающихся в комнату. Но оно началось с адской боли и стона Магнуса. Алек тут же открыл глаза, бегло оглядывая парня и пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Магнус еще спал, но его стон, неконтролируемый стон, разбудил Алека, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что рана на плече Бейна начала кровоточить, и весь диван под ними уже топился в крови.

— Магнус, просыпайся! — крикнул Алек, легко сжимая его руку.

Магнус сонно открыл глаза, морщась от боли. Его организм был слишком слаб и истощен, чтобы правильно функционировать и ориентироваться в пространстве, но влажность под собой киллер ощутил.

— У тебя идет кровь, ее нужно остановить! — сказал Алек, поднимаясь, и побежал за бинтом и ватой.

Оценив взглядом промокшую площадь дивана, Алек немного пришел в ужас, ведь потерять такое количество крови опасно для жизни. Он принес все необходимое для перевязки и медленно приподнял Магнуса, чтобы тот мог удобно сесть.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся не двигаться. Я сейчас обработаю рану и сделаю перевязку. — Лайтвуд разрезал рукав футболки Бейна и резким движением оторвал присохшую к коже ткань. На что тот немного зашипел от боли. — Сейчас будет немного щипать, но это нужно сделать. — промолвил Алек и медленно начал выливать холодный спирт на рану, чтобы максимально продезинфицировать ее.

— Я не понимаю, почему началось кровотечение. — Магнус резко дернулся от сильного жжения, но Алек крепко держал его за руку, и прикосновение парня хоть немного, но перебивало боль.

— Ты спал на раненом плече, соответственно, перевязка не выдержала и пошла кровь, — ласково ответил Алек и посмотрел в глаза парню.

Судьбу можно было винить за то, что сделала их такими, двумя парнями из совершенно разных миров, но её вину можно простить только за то, что она свела их, хоть и при таких обстоятельствах.

Закончив с перевязкой, Алек проводил Магнуса в ванную, ласково придерживая за пояс, чтобы тот привел себя в порядок, а потом на кухню, давая ему опору в виде своей руки, и посадил за стол, ставя на плиту чайник с водой, чтобы приготовить кофе.

— Я думал, наше первое совместное утро начнётся совсем не так, — засмеялся Магнус.

— Давай сделаем так, чтобы такое утро у нас было в первый и последний раз, а прекрасность всех остальных — я беру на себя. — Алек улыбнулся и поцеловал Магнуса, ощущая вкус мятной зубной пасты на его губах.

— Ей, не списывай меня со счетов, я тоже могу взять на себя прекрасность наших совместных утр. — возмутился Бейн, даже не стараясь скрыть улыбку.

Магнусу нравился их разговор, они планировали свое будущее уже сейчас, даже это маленькое обсуждения давало ему надежду на то, что они преодолеют все преграды.

— Давай, я возьму на себя прекрасность, а ты — нежность, пойдет? — предложил Алек, он как раз начал готовить им завтрак, в который входили каша и кофе.

— Ну, если ты так просишь, то я готов осилить это. Но только с одним условием, — ответил Бейн.

— С каким же? — Алек повернулся к нему, держа в руках две кружки кофе.

— Что каждое мое утро будет начинаться с тобой. — Алек залился легким румянцем и поставил кружку на стол, затем наклонился к Магнусу, даря ему свой самый искренний поцелуй.

Пока парни наслаждались таким себе завтраком, по мнению обоих, и старались вести легкую беседу, их грубо прервал звонок телефона. Магнус резко сузил глаза, зная, что звонит единственный телефон в этом доме, номер которого знает только его подруга.

— Здесь есть телефон? — удивлённо уточнил Алек, держа в руках кружку с кофе.

— Да, он лишь на экстренный случай, — ответил парень и быстро направился к аппарату.

Алек прошел следом и стал слушать разговор.

— Что случилось? — спросил Магнус и уперся рукой в стену, уже готовясь к худшему.

Через несколько секунд он положил трубку и посмотрел на Алека с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Нам надо срочно включить телевизор, — сказал он и направился в комнату, ведь его подруга ничего не рассказала, кроме упоминания о срочной необходимости включить новости.

Лайтвуд пошел за Магнусом и сел на диван, пока парень пытался найти новости. Заставка утреннего выпуска быстро исчезла, и ведущая местного канала начала говорить:

«Сегодня в шесть утра взорвался завод по изготовлению машин «Корпорация Лайтвуд», пожар удалось потушить лишь через несколько часов после возгорания. Пока спасатели обнаружили тело лишь одной жертвы, но ещё не опознали её, они подозревают, что это кто-то из работников завода. По предварительному осмотру группа следователей нашла причину взрыва, но пока не сообщает её. С владельцем завода Александром Лайтвудом контакт пока не удалось установить и получить его комментарии на этот счёт.  
Будем держать вас в курсе трагедии, а пока это все новости. До встречи.» — Попрощалась ведущая, и выпуск закончился.

Алек, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Вся его жизнь, вся его работа только что показались на экране телевизора в огне и разрушении. Пламя, пробушевавшее там, будто окутало его душу. Маленькая слеза медленно потекла по щеке, но он даже не обратил внимание. Его взгляд все ещё был прикован к телевизору, который больше ничего не показывал.

Магнус так и стоял к нему спиной, не оборачиваясь. Прошло, наверное, минуты две, и он сказал тихо, почти шепотом: — Это я сделал…

— Что? — поднял на него взгляд Алек, замечая, что на щеке остался влажный след.

— Это я взорвал завод, — киллер обернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза, понимая, что, как бы не хотелось убежать от убийств, они все равно будут его преследовать.

— Нет! Не может быть, ты был здесь, со мной. — брюнет поднялся и сделал шаг к Магнусу, чтобы обнять его, ища поддержки. Но Магнус быстро отошёл и удалился в коридор, не сказав ни слова.

Слова Магнуса заставили Александра остановиться, он видел, в какой растерянности находился его парень, но понимал, что после этого события его жизнь перевернулась на «до» и «после». Корпорация Лайтвуд была его творением, а сейчас все проекты, разработки, чертежи и макеты — все было уничтожено. Александр знал, кто стал единственной жертвой: ночью на заводе мог быть только охранник — Пит, такой большой дядька, который всегда улыбался и желал удачного дня, уходя домой.

Алек вышел в коридор вслед за Магнусом, сейчас ему как никогда была нужна поддержка, но тот даже не посмотрел на него, просто стоял и вглядывался в свое отражение в зеркале.

— Объяснишь? — спросил парень, делая несколько шагов к Бейну.

— В один из дней на заводе, когда я говорил тебе о том, что хочу увидеть призраков, — Магнус грустно улыбнулся. — Ты показал мне подвал с генераторами, помнишь? — Да, — кивнул Алек. — Я установил на неработающий генератор жучок, — он сделал паузу и продолжил, — и только сегодня я понял, что это был детонатор, который и взорвал твой завод. — Алек даже не нашел слов, чтобы ответить, он стоял и смотрел на Магнуса. Услышанная правда была слишком горькой и болезненной. — Возле больницы ты спросил меня, зачем я пришел на завод, но тогда я не ответил, и ты больше не спрашивал, а я не говорил. Ведь за те несколько дней я сумел построить в своей голове идеальный мир для нас, где все мои грехи можно простить и любить тебя до бесконечности. — Магнус повернулся лицом к Александру, посмотрел ему в глаза и сделал ровно один шаг. — Но сейчас я понимаю, что все мои мысли и мечты об этом — лишь фантазия, ибо я убийца, я убиваю людей, и ты можешь увидеть их здесь, посмотри в эти зеркала, каждое из них подтвердит мои грехи.

Магнус указал рукой на каждое зеркало, что их окружало. Алек внимательно слушал его, и глаза медленно наполнялись слезами вперемешку со злостью.

— И на завод я пришел за тобой, за твоей жизнью. У меня было четыре недели на твое убийство. Каждый день я получал новое сообщение о том, что мне нужно с тобой сделать в этот день, чтобы не провалить задание. Я монстр, Александр! И в смерти того человека на заводе виновен тоже я.

Магнус поднял подбородок, чтобы не смотреть больше в глаза Алека и не дать слезам скатиться вниз, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Он ненавидел себя, но должен был сказать правду, пусть она и принесла боль Александру, но дала выбор и возможность понять, кем он был на самом деле.

— Ты играл со мной, да?! — спросил парень, понимая, что больше не может себя сдерживать.

Александр взял в руки стул и мощным ударом разбил зеркало возле себя! Осколки тут же разлетись вокруг с ужасным шумом, раня его кожу. Реакция Магнуса не заставила себя ждать, он повернулся к Алеку с лицом, полным ужаса, и хотел остановить его. Но не успел сказать и слова — другое зеркало с таким же звуком разлетелось вдребезги, дождём осколков осыпаясь на пол.

— Я был для тебя лишь игрушкою, частью идиотского плана?! — кричал парень, разбивая одно зеркало за другим, надвигаясь на Магнуса словно ураган.

Все лицо и тело Алека были в крови, осколки зеркал забивались ему в кожу, но, он, не обращая на это внимания, продолжал разбивать их.

— Остановись! — закричал Магнус, но Александр проигнорировал его.

Магнус, дождавшись паузы перед следующим ударом по зеркалу и ловко сократив расстояние между ними, вырвал у Алека стул и, отбросив его, обнял парня, крепко прижимая к себе одной рукой. Алек старался вырваться и оттолкнуть Магнуса, но, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и терпя удары по раненому плечу, Бейн все же сумел его укротить и поймать момент, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и произнести:

— Я влюбился в тебя после первого поцелуя, и тогда стали не важны и план, и Змей. Я понял, что никогда не смогу убить тебя.

Слезы потекли из глаз Александра, разжигая раны на лице, но, эта боль была терпимой, ибо он увидел настоящую любовь в глазах напротив.

Секундное молчание сменилось поцелуем со вкусами крови и отчаянья, они слушали, как быстро их сердца бьются в унисон и понимали, что готовы остановить этот момент навсегда.

— Ты ранен, — тихо сказал Магнус, оторвавшись от губ Александра, и нежно провел рукой по его лицу, убирая мелкие осколки зеркал.

— Прости… — Алек увидел, что под его рукой на плече Магнуса снова появилась кровь. — Я сделал тебе больно…

Бейн лишь улыбнулся и ответил, оглядывая коридор вокруг:

— Ты только что уничтожил всю мою боль, без тебя я бы не справился. Спасибо, Александр!

Их любовь можно было бы поместить во флаконы и продавать, как лучший парфюм в мире с нотками нежности, боли, веры, опасности, надежды и счастья.

Войдя в ванную, они медленно начали раздевать друга друга, соединившись в страстном поцелуе. Одежда невесомо опускалась на пол и терялась где-то между их ног. Шаг за шагом, рука за рукой, и мягкий ковер сменился на холодный кафель, теплые струи воды окутали их жаркие тела, и страсть полностью взяла верх, когда поцелуи соединились с укусами, и вырвался первый стон, стоило Магнусу опустить руку к груди Алека и провести ею вниз, обхватывая твердый член. Александр прижал Магнуса к стене, целуя и кусая его шею, теряя сознание от того, как ритмично Бейн двигал рукой и доводил до безумия. Алек медленно спускался поцелуями ниже и, встав на колени, провел губами по головке члена Магнуса, вырывая у того сумасшедший стон. А через секунду, полностью обхватив его член губами, начал ритмично всасывать, то заглатывая полностью, упирая его в стенку горла, то выпуская изо рта. Колени Магнуса начали трястись, но, крепко сжав их руками, Александр продолжил, понимая, что должен довести начатое до конца, иначе сойдет с ума от возбуждения. Движение за движением, мутные от похоти глаза и самые сладкие стоны, когда Магнуса всего начало трясти и теплая жидкость полностью заполнила рот Александра. Не давая ни себе, ни Магнусу опомниться, Алек поднялся с колен и поцеловал его, давая попробовать этот вкус. Жаркий, страстный и вкусный, именно таким был их поцелуй. Их страсть и чувства дошли до такого предела, что стоило Магнусу прикоснуться к члену Александра, как тот, согнувшись, с шумным стоном полностью вылился ему в руку и уперся лбом в стену, громко дыша.

— Мне никогда не было так хорошо, — признался Магнус, садясь на дно ванны, ибо ноги больше не держали.

— И мне, — сказал Алек, садясь рядом, все еще приходя в себя. — Спасибо.

Вода будто очищала их, смывая все проблемы и страхи. И сидя так, в обнимку в душе, они знали, что рано или поздно им придется выйти и столкнуться с последствиями, но, это будет потом. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда солнце почти зашло и осталось 14 дней.

========== День: Пятнадцатый ==========

Мрачная комната все больше и больше наполнялась страхом. Лидия стояла посреди серых испачканных стен, смотря на мужчину перед собой.

— Если ты не найдешь его сегодня, то завтра для тебя не наступит. У тебя 12 часов.

Властный голос звучал настолько убедительно, что даже эта холодная женщина не сумела сдержать слез и, кивнув, вышла из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

У Лидии было ровно 12 часов, чтобы найти Магнуса Бейна и Александра Лайтвуда, и, паникуя от страха за свою жизнь, она начала рассуждать логически, даже очень.

Зная Кота столько времени, она понимала, что он был очень скрытен и даже его досье имело огромные пробелы из-за нехватки информации. Его съемная квартира была абсолютно чиста, а у Александра кроме десятков книг и личных вещей, которые не дают какую-либо зацепку, не было ничего полезного.

Собрав всю команду Змея и поразмыслив несколько часов, Лидия все же придумала, как найти Магнуса, и теперь она поняла, что его любовь к безопасности его и погубит. План по поимке Бейна был нарисован и размечен вплоть до секунды.

— У нас несколько часов до начала. Подготовьтесь, как следует, и помните, мы играем против лучшего из нас, будьте на чеку, — сказала Лидия и покинула штаб Змея, зная, что сегодня Кот будет у них.

***

Магнус лежал с закрытыми глазами, ощущая нежные поцелуи на своей спине. На улице было позднее утро, но он не подавал Алеку признаки того, что не спит. Вчерашние игры в душе их сильно вымотали, и лежать сейчас, чувствуя все оттенки нежности от самых сладких губ в мире, было умопомрачительно.

— Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — подал голос Алек, легко проводя рукой по боку любимого.

— Не сплю. Наслаждаюсь.

— Спасибо тебе за вчерашнее, — он поцеловал его за ухом.

Магнус повернулся к нему лицом, заглядывая в бездонно-голубые глаза, и Алек прижался всем телом, абсолютно не смущаясь наготы. Спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи, он прошептал:

— Я хотел тебя что-то попросить… — прикоснулся губами к подбородку Магнуса. — Научи меня стрелять.

Магнус удивленно отодвинул голову, заглядывая в глаза парню:  
— Зачем?

— Я знаю, что ты очень опытен и умен, но, что, если что-то случиться и я не смогу тебя защитить?

— Не волнуйся, я смогу защитить нас обоих. — Бейн положил ладонь на щеку Алека, целуя. Он видел волнение и страх в глазах парня.

— У тебя раненое плечо, позволь мне тоже стать для нас защитником, — после поцелуя с уверенностью сказал Алек.

Магнус видел, что Алек настроен решительно, и в его словах была логика. Если на них нападут, то Бейн сможет защищаться лишь в полсилы, но ставить в опасность Алека, давая ему возможность их защиты, было очень рискованно, ибо, если с ним что-то случится, то Бейн этого не переживет.

— Хорошо, Александр. Но пообещай мне, что в случае чего ты будешь слушать все мои указания и не рисковать собой.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Алек.

Медленно поднявшись с постели в сопровождении десятка поцелуев, парни приготовили себе завтрак и, одевшись в удобную одежду, спустились в подвал дома.

— Здесь я буду тебя учить. — Магнус открыл металлическую дверь, и они вошли в темное помещение.

Как только включился свет, перед Алеком ярко вспыхнули два стеллажа с разным оружием — от обычных пистолетов до навороченных автоматов, гранат и кинжалов. Позади них был маленький тир с одной мишенью, которую, видимо, использовали ранее, ибо в ней было несколько дыр.

— Возьми пистолет, который тебе нравится, — сказал Магнус и достал с нижней тумбочки две пары наушников для них.

Алек медленно подошел и стал все рассматривать, понимая, что Магнус может научить его всему, раз у него в арсенале хранилось такое количество оружия. Он провел пальцем по длинному пистолету с глушителем и аккуратно взял его в руки.

— Мне нравится этот.

Магнус улыбнулся такому выбору и подошел к парню, протягивая пару наушников.

— Его имя Хранитель, он выручал меня в самых сложных случаях.

Парни прошли к маленькой белой линии на полу и после того, как Магнус провёл подробный инструктаж Лайтвуду, то, встав позади него, смыкая свои руки вокруг него — прицелился.

— Фиксируешь взглядом точку, в которую хочешь попасть, и нажимаешь курок на счет «два». — Алек лишь кивнул и задержал дыхание.

Магнус отошел и оценил позу парня, понимая, что с оружием в руках Александр смотрится опасно сексуально.

— Один. — Лайтвуд напрягся ожидая следующей цифры, а Магнус коварно улыбнулся.

— Три… — и выстрела не последовало.

Алек с непониманием повернулся к Бейну, а тот с улыбкой в глазах смотрел на него.

— И почему же ты не выстрелил?

— Ты не сказал «два», — возразил тот.

— Иногда «два» можешь не дождаться, поэтому всегда стреляй на «один». — Сказал Бейн и сделал шаг к парню, но его остановили резкий звук выстрела и коварная улыбка на лице Алека.

— Никогда не подходи к вооруженным людям, — Лайтвуд опустил оружие, смотря, попал ли он в цель.

— А к красивым вооруженным людям я могу подходить? — Магнус отразил его улыбку.

— Только с их разрешения.

Алек отложил пистолет и обнял Магнуса, крепко сжимая в объятиях, этот выстрел дал ему большую дозу адреналина и уверенности в себе.

Обучение Алека длилось еще несколько часов, пока парни не устали окончательно и не решили подняться наверх, чтобы пообедать или же поужинать. На улице медленно начался вечер.

Магнус вальяжно наливал вино по бокалам и смотрел, как усердно Александр разделывает рыбу. Это зрелище нравилось ему, и эмоции, которые он испытывал, делали его улыбку шире. Ведь это была та жизнь, о которой он даже мечтать не мог. Разлив вино, он достал свечи, чтобы добавить их ужину уюта, как вдруг отключилось все электричество в доме. Парни сразу напряглись, но не прошло и минуты, и свет снова загорелся.

— Что происходит? — Настороженно спросил Лайтвуд, крепче сжимая нож.

— Такое бывает, но не волнуйся, в доме есть генератор. В случае длительного отключения электричества мы протянем почти неделю. Я как раз свечи достал.

Улыбка Магнуса была слишком красивой, чтобы не вернуть ее поцелуем, что и сделал Алек, оставляя рыбу до лучших времен. Ужин затянулся до самой полночи и финальных поцелуев в постели перед сном, в котором так нуждались оба после изматывающего дня.

***

Холодные тела людей валялись на полу, мешая работе Змея во главе с Лидией, но такое для них было не впервой.

План, который она задумала, был почти воплощен, остались лишь мелкие детали, которые приведут Кота прямо в ее руки.

— Сколько тебе еще нужно времени? — спросила Лидия, наблюдая, как ее программист вводит код в электросистему водоснабжения.

— Если бы здесь было меньше крови на экране, было бы быстрее, — его голос звучал довольно грубо, но уважительно.

— Заканчивай! — она разместилась в кресле, наблюдая, как из тела директора комплекса вытекает кровь, рисуя мелкие узоры на полу.

Покончив с кодом, парни из Змея занесли во внутрь большой серебряный баллон, подключая его к системе водоснабжения. Дело осталось за малым, нажать кнопку и войти: забрать свое.

Два черных джипа остановилось возле большого дома, огороженного забором под электрическим током. Лидия приоткрыла окно, вглядываясь в темную ночь. Змей пришел за Котом, и теперь шанса убежать не будет.

***

Магнус с Александром сладко спали в объятиях друг друга, немного посапывая. Часы на тумбочке показали 4:00, и из всех кранов в доме стремительно начал вытекать белый густой дым, заполняя собой все больше и больше пространства.

Осталось 13 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Пятнадцатый  
Вот и новая глава 🙂  
Вы наслаждайтесь, я жду ваши версии о том, как Лидия сумела их найти? 

========== День: Шестнадцатый ==========

Магнус резко открыл глаза от противного звука, разносившегося по всему дому. Он взглянул на Алека, который мирно посапывал в подушку и схватил его за руку, чтобы разбудить. Он увидел, что из вентиляции комнату заполняет белый дым, который из-за своей тяжести очень медленно опускался.

— Вставай, Александр!

Алек сонно открыл глаза и увидел, что на лице Магнуса — замешательство.

— Что происходит?

— Они уже тут, поднимайся, у нас мало времени.

Магнус вскочил с кровати, одеваясь, и достал из сумки на полу два респиратора: один он бросил Алеку, другой надел на себя.

— Старайся дышать редко, этот газ очень сильный, — проинструктировал он.

Алек также оделся и уже стоял посреди комнаты, соображая, что же происходит на самом деле.

Бейн засунул куртку в сумку и, взяв её, указал парню следовать за ним.

Они спустились в подвал, где находился тир, и вышли к подземному гаражу. Чёрная Ауди стояла там, кажется, целую вечность, ибо вся была в пыли.

— Садись в машину, — Магнус открыл Алеку пассажирскую дверь, — и жди меня, я скоро вернусь.

— Нет!

Алек ухватил его за руку.

— Ты не можешь вернуться туда один.

Его взгляд испепелял, но Магнус лишь ухмыльнулся, коварно улыбаясь.

— Я хочу оставить им сюрприз. Не волнуйся, это займёт минуту.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, Александр.

Алек отпустил его руку, но в машину не сел, а стал ждать возле неё, наблюдая, как Магнус прижал к респиратору кусок ткани и, оставив сумку возле него, забежал обратно в дом.

***

Кот ворвался в дом, зная, что у него очень мало времени. Быстро забежав на кухню, он достал нож и чётким движением перерезал газовый шланг. Затем, установив маленький жучок над дверью, сбежал опять вниз, к Александру.

— Поехали, их ждёт непревзойденное шоу.

Алек забросил сумку в багажник и занял своё место. Магнус сел и трепетно прикоснулся к рулю, фары машины зажглись, но он сразу их погасил. Алек не понимал, как они смогут без проблем выехать во двор, если Магнус сказал, что Змей уже здесь.

Но, к его удивлению, открылись гаражные ворота, что были позади их, которых он собственно не видел. А те, что перед ними, оставались закрытыми.

Магнус плавно выехал из гаража. Позади дома оказалось поле с прямой дорогой через него. Оно все было засажено кукурузой, которая прекрасно скрывала их машину от любых взглядов.

Тронув боковую панель, Кот вытащил оттуда телефон и крепко сжал в руке.

Он нажал несколько клавиш на бортовом планшете машины, и через несколько секунд показалась картинка с камер наблюдения в доме, разделяясь на все комнаты.

Но Кота интересовала только кухня.

Алек сидел, молча наблюдая за камерами, весь дом был словно в тумане, комнаты полностью задымлены, но, что это за вещество, он не знал.

Магнус резко развернул машину на ходу передом к дому и остановился. Его любимый дом с такой трагической историей теперь казался достаточно далеко, но вид на него открывался отменный.

— Извини за то, что тебе сейчас придётся увидеть, но я должен остановить их любой ценою. — Прошептал Магнус, крепче сжимая телефон, и, кинув на Алека короткий взгляд, снова вернулся к камерам на экране.

— Они этого заслужили, — ответил Алек, понимая, что увидит сейчас смерть людей.

— Как и я, — Магнус заметил, как падает его входная дверь.

Он разблокировал телефон, смотря, как люди Змея в причудливых масках на лицах, за которыми были видны трубки для кислорода, заходят в дом во всеоружии. Они заходили в каждую комнату, проверяя все: шкафы, кровать, шторы, все, где мог бы спрятаться человек. Последней в дом вошла Лидия, на ней не было маски, но рот прикрывало устройство для кислорода, а в ухе вставлен преемник для связи.

Магнус набрал номер телефона, и пошёл вызов. Ответ последовал сразу.

— Где ты, Кот? Я пришла тебя искать.

Голос Лидии был спокоен, как и всегда, но Магнус видел, как нервно она дернула рукой, открывая ещё один шкаф, в надежде увидеть его там.

Алек сжал руки в кулаки, поняв, кому звонит Магнус; он не отрывал глаз от Лидии на экране, узнавая в ней ту самую девушку, которая нуждалась в помощи на дороге в день убийства Клэри.

— Зачем Александр Змею?

Магнус знал, что её ответ уже ничего не изменит, и им придётся или всю жизнь скрываться от них, или же уничтожить Змея навсегда.

— Ты знаешь — зачем, Кот, к чему эти вопросы? Лучше скажи, где ты? — Лидия лично заходила в каждую комнату, проверяя, пока ее ребята стояли и молча наблюдали за всем.

— Я рядом, дорогая, но заканчивай рассказывать мне сказку о рычаге влияния на его отца. Я знаю, что Змей устроил убийство девушки в лесу, и ты была там. Так что, скажи — зачем, и я скажу тебе, где я.

Лидия медленно ходила по комнатам, зная, что Кот где-то прячется, ведь он любил эти игры больше всего.

— Он должен был создать один проект, к которому мы его так усердно подталкивали, но что-то пошло не так, и затем в игру вступил ты, чтобы убрать парня, а теперь видишь, все пошло не по плану, и убрать нужно ещё и тебя. Так что, говори, где ты, и мы закончим эту игру сейчас, Магнус.

Она впервые назвала его по имени, и Магнус, собравшись с мыслями, согласился с ее словами; игру надо было заканчивать, и сейчас — самое время.

— Ты права, моя ледяная королева, заканчиваем играть. Посмотри вверх.

Лидия подняла голову и посмотрела прямо в одну из камер под потолком, из-за дыма ее было сразу не заметить.

— Видишь, я рядом, а ты будешь первой на пути к уничтожению Змея. Прощай, Лидия. —  
Прошептал Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Он впервые увидел дикий страх в глазах вечно холодной женщины. Сбросив вызов, Магнус набрал на телефоне код и посмотрел на дом, который через секунду взорвался с громким звуком. Его просто разорвало на части, разбрасывая осколки в разные стороны. Пламя резко ударило ввысь, и белый дым смешался с чёрным, поднимаясь к облакам.

Алек зажал рот ладонью, смотря на огонь. Магнус накрыл своей рукой его руку и закрыл глаза, зная, что самое тяжёлое ещё впереди.  
Комментарий к День: Шестнадцатый  
Всем привет)  
Спасибо, что ждали! 

========== День: Семнадцатый ==========

Комментарий к День: Семнадцатый  
Нет мне прощенья за такую паузу в работе. Но написала новую главу, и надеюсь, что следующие тоже не затяну.

Спасибо всем, кто ждал и верил :)  
В этом мире все относительно: добро и зло, любовь и ненависть, свет и мрак.  
Каждый человек может выбрать собственный путь и следовать ему. Но самая большая трудность заключается в том, что, когда ты выбрал один путь, другой тебе будет закрыт… почти.

Так и с Магнусом случилось в этой жизни. Годы, проведённые во мраке, ожесточили его, и даже тот свет, что начал зарождаться, требовал поддержки, но сможет ли Александр дать её сполна?

— Ты подорвал дом? — в шоке уставился на него Алек, не веря своим глазам.

— Это шаг к нашему спасению, Александр. — Магнус дотронулся до его плеча, поддерживая.

Лайтвуд хоть и был молод, но хорошо читал эмоции людей. И сейчас перед ним сидел не тот Магнус, в которого он влюбился, а совершенно незнакомый человек с уверенным и жестоким взглядом. Алек знал, что Бейн — убийца и шпион Змея, но увидеть это собственными глазами было неожиданно.

— Они все мертвы, Магнус, — тихо прошептал парень.

— Или они нас, или мы их. Не волнуйся, Александр — Магнус видел шок на лице любимого, но ничем не мог ему помочь. Его сущность только что показалась наружу, и тот азарт, который зарождался в нем, скрывать было сложно.

— Я отвезу нас в одно место, чтобы у меня было время все спланировать и покончить с ними.

Кот завел машину и на полной скорости проложил им путь сквозь кукурузное поле, как казалось, к спасению. Алек лишь молча отвернулся к окну в надежде утихомирить мысли.

Магнус думал, что выигрывает в этой игре и у них с Алеком все же будет шанс.

***

Путь был довольно длинным, они ехали молча, под лёгкую музыку, каждый в своих мыслях. Александр рассматривал пейзажи за окном и медленно засыпал, совершенно не понимая, куда они едут. Магнус же собрался с мыслями и маленькими деталями обдумывал план действий, чтобы уничтожить Змея полностью.

Их жизнь протекала по-разному до общей встречи, потом стала почти идеальной, не считая некоторых моментов, но теперь она стала адом для каждого из них. Что будет завтра, будет ли оно вообще? Смогут ли чувства провести их сквозь это, и останутся ли они?

Магнус плавно припарковался на заправке, чтобы купить еды и напитков, осторожно выбрался из машины, пытаясь не разбудить Алека, который, казалось, только уснул.

Начинался дождь, а ночь уже полностью скрыла их от преследователей. Когда Магнус взглянул на полную луну, ему показалось, что сегодня она на их стороне и поможет найти правильный путь.

Кассир за прилавком выглядел не очень приветливым, но поздороваться не забыл. Вообще магазины при заправках были одними из любимых у Бейна, ибо хранили тайны многих попутчиков, которые сюда вряд ли когда-нибудь вернуться. Магнус бросил на продавца беглый взгляд и скрылся за полками, обдумывая, чем бы лучше подкрепиться. Глаза бегали от шоколадных батончиков к пачке чипсов.

Здесь между сотнями сладостей под самую скучную музыку на свете, которая играла из динамиков, можно было выдохнуть и собраться заново, успокоиться.

Но, пока Магнус выбирал им с Алеком еду, в магазин вошли двое мужчин, которые сразу бросились ему в глаза. Они напоминали байкеров, такие же здоровые в кожаных куртках и с бородами. Довольно грубо спросив что-то у кассира, они ткнули в него какой-то бумажкой, ожидая ответа и осматриваясь по сторонам. Магнус сразу пригнул голову, прячась за полкой, но было слишком поздно. Бледненький парниша за прилавком лишь поднял руку, указывая пальцем в сторону Магнуса, и тогда стало понятно, что это не байкеры, но было слишком поздно, полки не сумели его спрятать.

Здоровилы резко развернулись и направились прямо к Магнусу, быстро доставая оружие. Кот понял, что сбежать отсюда не сможет, здесь только один вход и выход, а он пригвождён к стене под прицелом двух пистолетов. Ситуация казалась плачевной.

— Не думали, что так быстро тебя поймаем, — обратился один из них к Магнусу, мерзко улыбаясь.

— Не такой он и крутой, как оказалось — поддакнул второй. Они казались довольно глупыми, такой вывод Магнус смог сделать из их речи.

— Поднимай руки, тебя велели доставить живым.

Они начали медленно и осторожно приближаться к нему, держа под прицелом, и Магнус понимал, что выхода нет, он попался. Сейчас бы пригодились одна из гранат или хотя-бы нож, которые мирно покоились в машине вместе с Алеком.

— Вы слишком… — Хотел ответить Бейн, чтобы выиграть время и придумать хоть какой-то план, но его перебил звук выстрела.

Один из амбалов замертво завалился на пол. Магнус перевёл взгляд ему за спину и увидел, как Алек выпускает вторую пулю прямо в затылок другому, и тот тоже падает вниз.

В магазине воцарилась мёртвая тишина после двух громких выстрелов, и Магнусу казалось, что небо треснуло у него над головой.

— Уходим, — холодно сказал Алек.

Магнус хотел увидеть страх в его глазах, но его там не было. Он быстро перепрыгнул через два тела и, захватив с полки какие-то батончики, понёсся на выход, замечая, как растерянный парень за кассой дрожащими руками вызывает полицию.

Они быстро сели в машину, и Магнус рванул что есть мочи, покидая место преступления, о котором завтра будут говорить все новости штата.

Проехав несколько миль, чтобы оборвать любой хвост, Магнус спросил, видя, как дрожат руки у Алека: — Как ты увидел их?

Тот перевёл на него затуманенный взгляд и ответил: — Я проснулся и увидел, что мы на заправке, потом понял, что ты внутри. А они держали твою фотографию, когда входили.— Лайтвуд крепко сжал свои колени, чтобы успокоить дрожь. — Я еле нашёл оружие, — со злостью вскричал он.

— Тише, Александр, все хорошо, — Магнус накрыл его руку своей, стараясь поддержать.

— Не хорошо! — возразил парень, — тебя могли убить, ты понимаешь это?!

— Но ты спас меня, теперь все нормально, — голос Магнуса был спокоен, и он приложил все силы, чтобы держать себя в руках и успокоить Алека.

— А если бы я не успел или промазал, ты хоть понимаешь, что бы могло случиться? — теперь уже парень кричал. — Останови эту чёртову машину! — Алек со всей силы ударил кулаками по панели перед собой и зарылся руками в лицо.

Гнев царил в его глазах, что показалось Магнусу странным, он никогда не видел такой реакции на убийство. Слезы, истерики, депрессию — да, но не гнев.

Магнус быстро съехал на обочину, и стоило ему полностью остановить машину, как Алек вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Он сел в траву, тяжело дыша и пряча лицо между колен.

Магнус вышел следом, и, дав парню пару минут, подошёл и сел рядом. Он нежно обнял Алека, сцепляя руки вокруг него, и тихо прошептал: — Спасибо, что спас меня.

Александр поднял холодные и немного влажные глаза, взглянул на него и обнял в ответ, крепко прижав к себе: — Прости, что сорвался, я просто впервые… ну, ты понял. — Его голос звучал надломленно и слабо.

— Свое первое убийство я пережил почти также, как ты сейчас, но я ещё плакал несколько ночей. Это нормально чувствовать то, что ты сейчас, Алек.

— Я знаю, но не думал, что когда-то совершу это, и не знал, что это так просто, — он спрятал лицо на груди Магнуса, ища тепло.

— Просто нажать на курок, но сложно дойти до этого или иметь вескую причину сделать это, — Магнус шептал ему в волосы, медленно покачивая.

— Веская причина это ты, точнее, твоя жизнь. Я даже не задумывался, просто знал, что нужно сделать именно так, чтобы спасти тебя.

— И я люблю тебя за это, Александр.

Их губы встретились на полпути в легком и одновременно тяжелом поцелуе. Страх и беспокойство растворялись между ними, но не растворялись тайны, покрывающие их жизни.

А луна все же помогла им, как Магнус и думал.

Ночь почти закончилась.

Осталось 12 дней.

========== День: Восемнадцатый ==========

— Магнус! — белокурая женщина заключила своего друга в объятия, крепко сжимая и вдыхая знакомый запах.

Парни осторожно вошли в квартиру к давней подруге Магнуса — Катарине.

— Кэт, как же я скучал, — он обнял её в ответ, и по телу разлилось тепло от ощущения родного человека.

— Привет, я Алек, — брюнет протянул женщине руку, неловко улыбаясь, когда та отпустила Магнуса, но она её проигнорировала и вместо этого так же обняла его.

— И я скучала, проходите.

Она указала рукой на гостиную и, быстро развернувшись, ушла на кухню, но Магнус успел увидеть её полные боли глаза, в которых блеснули слёзы.  
Он знал, что она, наверное, единственная, кто переживал за него и боялся.

Магнус всегда убеждал Катарину в том, что опасность — это он, а не его работа, и что он всегда защитит её, если потребуется. Но не думал, что спустя годы их дружбы, защита и укрытие понадобится ему, и просить он его будет у своей подруги.

Они были знакомы долгие годы, ещё до Змея. Катарина знала того Магнуса, который был веселым и милым, того, с кем ходила пить кофе на завтрак и могла часами болтать по телефону вечерами, во время его службы.  
Но со временем она узнала и другого Магнуса, который теперь звался Котом и работал в организации, о которой она никогда не хотела даже думать.  
Её сердце замирало от каждого его звонка, она боялась, что тот может стать последним, прощальным.

Её опасения почти сбылись несколько дней назад, когда в доме зазвонил телефон с красным стикером, который когда-то дал ей сам Магнус со словами: — «Так, на всякий случай».  
Организовать транспорт к его старому дому она сумела без проблем, но вот сердце её в тот момент разлетелось на осколки. Страхи, которые она прятала в себе, вырвались наружу и сейчас, видя Магнуса, такого сломленного и слабого, она не смогла сдержаться и скрыться на кухне, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

Катарина Лос была секретом Магнуса Бейна, его другом и домом.

Они с Алеком вошли в гостиную, бросая сумки на пол, и парень стал осматриваться, замечая множество их общих фотографий.

— Я помогу ей на кухне, — сказал Магнус и отправился к подруге, оставляя Алека одного.

Алек, не теряя времени, пробежался глазами по комнате и стал рассматривать маленькие фоторамки на полках, давая им время побыть наедине, хотя он и не знал, кем приходится Магнусу Катарина, но надеялся, что другом и не более.

На одной из фотографий Магнус с Катариной стояли у больших ворот, и по табличке за их спиной Алек понял, что это база Норфолк. На другой же они пьяно улыбались в камеру с гавайскими бусами на шее.  
Александр впервые видел Магнуса таким: в его глазах горело веселье, а от улыбки замирало сердце. На этом фото был настоящий Магнус, тот, с которым он ещё не был знаком, но хотел бы это исправить очень скоро, хотя и знал, что такое невозможно.

***

Катарина стояла посреди кухни, опираясь на стол и закрыв лицо руками, тихо плакала, её слезы одна за другой уничтожали Магнуса, который наблюдал эту картину.  
Он выдохнул, понимая, что его эмоции, которые всегда были под контролем, начинают брать верх, и подошёл к подруге, крепко сжимая ее в объятиях.

Боль, которую ты приносишь близкому человеку, отражается и на тебе, но вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты её унять.

— Все будет хорошо, Кэт. Я справлюсь, — шептал он ей тихо, покачивая.

— Я знаю, Магнус, — она убрала руки от лица, — просто я всегда боялась, что случится что-то подобное, и сейчас оно происходит.

Она сжала его руку своей: — Мне страшно за тебя, — и посмотрела в глаза.

— Не бойся, я тебя защищу, — он улыбнулся ей, что есть сил.

— А кто защитит тебя? — её глаза заглядывали в самую душу, от них нельзя было скрыться.

— Если я не смогу сам, то у меня есть ты и Александр. — Он немного отстранился от неё.

— Ты доверяешь ему? — Кэт вытерла глаза от слез и, немного взяв себя в руки, стала заваривать им чай.

— Так же, как тебе, — Магнус достал кружки, решив помочь.

— И давно…

— Извините, что прервал, но можно мне воды? — припав к дверному косяку, спросил Алек, жутко смущаясь того, что теперь две пары глаз смотрели прямо на него.

— Ой, да, прости, что сразу не предложила.

Катарина бросила на стол полотенце, которое до этого теребила в руках, и, взяв графин с водой и наполнив бокал, передала его Алеку, задержав на нём взгляд.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он ей, делая первый глоток.

— Давайте я хоть представлю вас друг другу, — вмешался Магнус.

— Кэт, это Александр… — Магнус на секунду задумался, как представить его, но слова сорвались с его языка раньше, чем мысль — мой парень.

Алек лишь немного покраснел, опуская глаза к полу.

— Александр, это Катарина, моя лучшая и единственная подруга.

— Можно просто Кэт, — она нежно улыбнулась, но только губами, в её глазах застыла осторожность.

— А меня просто Алек, — он легко сжал её руку в ответ.

— Господи, какие вы милые, — Магнус закатил глаза на их сцену знакомства и стал разливать в кружки чай.

— Пойдёмте в гостиную, — предложила Кэт, и Алек лишь кивнул, а Магнус, поставив на поднос три кружки, отправился вслед за ними.

Они расселись на большом диване, Магнус поставил перед каждым чай и посмотрел в окно, на красивое утро Нью-Йорка, которое было уж слишком знакомым своими уличным шумом и ярким солнцем.

— Я заказала нам завтрак, его скоро должны привезти, — улыбнулась она парням.  
— Я просто сразу с работы прибежала и даже не успела ничего приготовить.

— Где вы работаете? — спросил Алек. Не из-за того, что нужно поддерживать беседу, ему действительно было интересно узнать все о подруге Магнуса.

Их разговор затянулся почти на полчаса, Кэт все рассказывала о своей жизни и об их с Магнусом приключениях в прошлом, хотя очень поверхностно, а Алек же поделился с ней местом своей работы и деталями взрыва, которые знал сам. Магнус моментами включался в разговор, но изредка, его внимание больше привлекали утренний город и его звуки. Поэтому он и упустил из виду тот факт, что Кэт узнала о взрыве почти последней из местных новостей.

Алек понял, что Катарира знала о задании Магнуса, может, не все, но большую часть информации точно, ведь, когда речь зашла о взрыве, её глаза выражали глубочайшую жалость ещё до того, как Магнус заявил, что это его рук дело.

Их беседу прервал звонок в дверь, который был уж слишком настойчивым.  
Вытащив из сумки пистолет, Магнус пошёл открывать дверь под протесты Кэт и Алека, которые оказались напрасными. За дверью действительно оказался курьер, парень лет двадцати с огромными пакетами еды.

Забрав заказ, Магнус ошеломленно вернулся в гостиную:

— Ты, что, роту солдат здесь собралась кормить? — уточнил он у подруги, которую размеры пакетов вовсе не смутили.

— Я думала, вы давно не ели.

— Судя по количеству еды, примерно год, — пошутил он, начиная раскладывать еду, в чем ему успешно помог Алек, пока Кэт бесстрастно пила чай, давая им время разобраться в этом самим.

Их «легкий завтрак» плавно перешёл в обед за долгими разговорами и длинными историями, Алек с Кэт быстро поладили, как показалось Магнусу, а сам он был счастлив, видя своих близких рядом.

Когда солнце начало окрашивать комнату в тёплый оранжевый свет, усталость ночи взяла свое, и глаза парней моргали все чаще.

Увидев их состояние, Кэт провела их в гостевую спальню и, показав, где что лежит, оставила наедине.

— Я просто хочу спать, иди в душ первым, — сказал Алек, ложась на кровать с таким огромным желанием, будто та создана именно для него.

— Пойдём вместе, — ответил Магнус, ложась рядом и обнимая Алека за талию, — через пару минут.

Но пара минут так и не наступила, сон одолел их, как только головы коснулись подушки. Сны, которые им снились, были о разном, но точно не о любви.

Ночь, которую они проспали, была прекрасной.

Осталось 11 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Восемнадцатый  
Первые подсказки к финалу появились ещё в прошлой главе, в этой их больше, но заметят только очень внимательные :)

Делитесь впечатлениями, буду рада.

Простите за задержку. Как бонус, сегодня сразу 2 главы.

========== День: Девятнадцатый ==========

Тёплые солнечные лучи медленно пробирались в комнату сквозь открытые шторы, они нежно касались лица Магнуса и играли на его волосах. Открыв глаза, он легко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь моментом, когда Алек ещё так сладко спал, подложив руки под щеку, его брови хмурились. Не сдержавшись, Магнус коснулся его лба, проводя пальцем, расправляя эту угрюмую складку. Алек лишь вытянул руку из-под щеки и легко поймал его за запястья, подтягиваясь к нему ближе. Он уже не спал.

— Мне нравиться, когда ты будишь меня так, — его голос был очень тихим и хриплым, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Магнуса. А тот почувствовал, как кольнуло сердце.

Он обнял Алека за талию и коснулся его лба губами:

— Я люблю тебя, Александр, — легко промолвил Магнус, зная, что эта правда, которую он не хочет скрывать.

Губы Алека расползлись в улыбке, и, уткнувшись Магнусу в шею, он ответил, посылая волны вибраций своим голосом по его телу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, очень сильно.

Мягкий румянец окрасил его щёки. Он хотел бы его скрыть, но это ему не удалось.

— Можно я буду лежать так целую вечность? — спросил Алек, все ещё пряча лицо в шее Магнуса.

— Ещё немного, Александр, и мы сможем так лежать намного дольше, чем вечность, — ответил азиат, играя с волосами парня.

— Звучит немного странно.

Алек рассмеялся, и по телу Магнуса снова пошли волны лёгкого тока от его голоса.

«Разве существуют такие идеальные люди?» — задался вопросом Магнус. — С утра я не очень дружу с языком, — признал своё поражение Бейн, понимая, что звучал странно со своими словами.

— Я могу подружить тебя со своим, — лукаво ответил Алек, поднимая лицо, чтобы встретиться с глазами Магнуса.

Он медленно наклонился к любовнику и соединил их губы в сладком утреннем поцелуе. Потом на пробу провел языком по нижней губе Магнуса, будто спрашивая разрешения, и после лёгкого стона последнего Алек показал Магнусу свой мастер-класс взрослых поцелуев, от которого у Бейна немного закружилась голова. Он не ожидал такого от Алека, а ещё тем более в такую рань, но парень сумел его удивить, причём, очень приятно удивить. Их рты словно сражались за господство между собой, Алек становился все настырней с каждым тихим стоном Магнуса, он распалял его, а Бейн же — наоборот в такие моменты поддавался, не имея ничего против.

Утренний Нью-Йорк был наполнен сигналами жёлтых такси и шумом прохожих. А гостевая спальня Катарины наполнялась звуками громких сердец и страстных поцелуев.

Любовь гораздо сильнее, чем мы думаем. Но и гораздо опасней, чем мы представляем.

Стук в дверь рывком оторвал Алека от Магнуса, и парень пристыжено сел в кровати, накрывая одеялом свой пах, то же сделал и Магнус, глупо улыбаясь.

Катарина медленно просунула голову в дверь с закрытыми глазами, абсолютно смущенная.

— Если вы не одеты, я уйду, — сказала она.

Магнус закрыл рот ладонью, стараясь не рассмеяться, но его саркастичный ум не дал этого сделать, и, возможно, позднее ему будет стыдно за свою выходку, но точно не сейчас.

— Ох, Александр, да, давай, ещё… — начал громко шептать он, не сводя глаз с лица Катарины и при виде шокированного Алека.

— Господи, Боже мой! — Кэт так резко дёрнулась в двери, что зацепила головой косяк, больно ударяясь об него, но все ещё не открывая глаз. Паника на её лице была бесценным зрелищем, и после болезненного «Ай» она все же скрылась за дверью, дико смутившись.

Магнус заржал в голос, больше не в силах сдерживаться под пристальным взглядом Алека.

— Ты ужасный человек, Магнус, — сказал последний, сильно сжимая челюсть, чтобы не рассмеяться вместе с Бейном от глупости этой ситуации.

Но все же Алек не выдержал искреннего смеха Магнуса и рассмеялся следом, накидываясь на него сверху и прижимая всем телом к кровати, чтобы поцеловать. Магнус ответил сразу, все ещё смеясь в поцелуй.

— Мне теперь будет ужасно неловко, — сказал Алек, отстраняясь.

— А ей тем более, — заверил его Магнус, и смех снова накрыл его.

Если вспомнить последние лет пять, то это впервые, когда Магнус позволил себе такую роскошь, как искренний, безудержный смех. Раньше его жизнь была лишь в тёмных цветах, и только теперь в ней заиграли краски.

Любовь меняет нас, хотим мы того или нет.

***

Парни вышли из гостевой спальни уже полностью одетыми и с улыбками: Алек — со смущённой, а Магнус — с нескрываемой.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовала их Катарина, стоя спиной и наливая в кружки кофе.

— Ох, да, продолжай, Александр, — продолжил свою игру Магнус, от чего получил лёгкий толчок от Алека.

Кофеварка вздрогнула в руках Кэт, и она резко развернулась к ним, сузив глаза так, словно уже все поняла. Её голос прозвучал очень грубо.

— Так ты это специально?

— О чём ты, дорогая? — промурлыкал Магнус и, не выдержав её взгляда, рассмеялся.

— Вот подлец, — причитала она, продолжив разливать кофе и улыбаясь. Её злость за шалость Бейна исчезла, как только она услышала его смех. Он не смеялся очень давно.

— Завтрак почти готов, осталось только бекон добавить, — Кэт указала рукой на две тарелки с омлетом.

— Я этим займусь, — сказал Алек, подходя к столу. Но она не обратила на него внимания.

— А ты уже позавтракала? — спросил Магнус, замечая, как хорошо выглядит его подруга в небесно-голубом платье, которое слишком уж идеально подчеркивало её глаза.

— Да, хотела и вас позвать, но вы были заняты, — съязвила она, смотря Магнусу в глаза, — и мне уже пора, так что, приятного аппетита.

Катарина подошла к Бейну и обняла его, легко целуя в щеку: — Будь осторожен, Магнус, — сказала она, — я вернусь лишь завтра утром, после смены.

Магнус увидел переживание в её глазах, но ничего ответить не смог, только улыбнулся, искренне.

— Пока, дорогая, — попрощался он.

И вот они остались вдвоём в своём идеальном времени для обсуждения того, что делать дальше и как выбраться, выжить.

Но никто из них не хотел это обсуждать. Казалось, стоит им снова переступить черту идеальной жизни, которой оказалось это утро, и проблемы накроют их с головой.

***

Быстро позавтракав, Магнус ушёл в коридор разобрать сумки, в то время как Алек мыл посуду.

Наверное, именно так бы выглядела их семейная жизнь. Молчаливый завтрак после нежных объятий и поцелуев в постели, а потом каждый по своим делам, чтобы потом опять встретиться и наслаждаться друг другом.

Разложив большой печатный план здания Змея на столе, Магнус взял карандаш и начал внимательно всматриваться в него, обдумывая план, который должен, во-первых, — уничтожить эту организацию раз и навсегда, и, во-вторых, — оставить Магнуса в живых.

Алек молча наблюдал за ним, опираясь на холодильник с кружкой кофе в руке.  
Магнус был полностью в своих мыслях, воспроизводя в голове все прошлые визиты в штаб. Ему нужно было точно вспомнить, где какая дверь и кто за ней сидит. Главной целью был сам «В», если убрать его, то и весь Змей развалится следом. Магнус понимал, что это предположение верное, ведь он не зря проработал там столько времени, изучая всю иерархию и её членов. Лидия была прямо под их босом, и, если её уже нет в живых, в чем Бейн был уверен полностью, значит, её кто-то заменил, только в этом и был вопрос — кто?

Неизвестность была главной угрозой его плана. Он не знал никого с таким уровнем доверия, который был к Лидии, чтобы занять её пост. И человек, который может его там встретить, возможно, гораздо опасней ледяной королевы.

Также Магнус много размышлял о своём задании. Когда он только принял его — все казалось довольно логичным и понятным, но после правды, которую раскрыл Алек и которую ему рассказала Лидия, он не понимал ничего. Он решил узнать это сейчас, чтобы быть готовым ко всему, что может случиться.

— Александр, — он сел за стол, зажимая карандаш между зубов, — чем занимается твой отец?

Алек замер, заметно занервничав, опуская взгляд на кружку в руках, чтобы не встречаться глазами с Магнусом, ему было стыдно.

— Тебе правду или красивый вариант? — хрипло спросил он.

Магнус сузил глаза, легко улыбаясь:

— Оба варианта, пожалуйста.

Алек заметил его улыбку, и она помогла ему немного расслабиться, придавая разговору лёгкости. Он сел за стол напротив Магнуса.

— Официально его компания занимается экспортом машин из моего завода, а также изготовлением и транспортировкой деталей к ним по всему миру.

На мгновение он слишком сильно сжал кружку в руках, и её ушко пошло трещиной, на что оба сразу обратили внимание.

— Катарина меня убьёт за это, — приподнимая губы в улыбке, пояснил он, указывая взглядом на маленькую трещину.

— Я с ней договорюсь, — Магнус накрыл его руки своими, — продолжай.

Алек ощутил тепло от его касаний и, собравшись снова, заговорил:

— Но это так и есть, его компания все это делает, но кроме того…

Он откинулся на спинку стула, поднимая глаза к потолку:

— Несколько лет назад, когда ситуация в Ираке обострилась, к нему обратилось правительство, чтобы он сделал для них оружие: большие партии автоматов и снайперских винтовок, потому что у него было необходимое оборудование. — Алек сделал паузу, выдыхая, и посмотрел на Магнуса. — Он согласился, подписывая договор о неразглашении, сначала это был одноразовый заказ, но потом оружие начали изготавливать постоянно и не только для правительства…

Его взгляд стал очень тяжелым, он ожидал реакции от Магнуса, но тот лишь молча слушал, выглядя заинтересованным.

— А для кого ещё?

Алек помедлил с ответом, изучая глаза Магнуса, но потом ответил.

— Это какие-то преступные организации на Ближнем Востоке, но по всем документам это, конечно же, нефтяные компании.

— Ещё бы, — фыркнул Магнус.

Он знал об оружии, ведь статья в газете, которой он неосознанно подставил Алека, была именно об этом. Но догадываться и знать точно — разные вещи.

Отец Александра был мерзким типом, но сейчас он казался Магнусу злом наравне со Змеем. Оружие покупают не для игр, особенно на Ближнем Востоке, а для того, чтобы забирать чужие жизни.

Магнус видел, что Алеку неудобно об этом говорить, и знал причину.

— Ты чувствуешь себя причастным к этому?

Лайтвуд нахмурился, будто не понимая суть вопроса, но под пристальным взглядом Магнуса все же ответил честно:

— Раньше — да, но сейчас смирился с этим. Я просто знаю о том, что это плохо, но виновен лишь в том, что не пытаюсь это исправить.

— Какие глубокие мысли, Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус, понимая, за что полюбил этого человека.

Александр был хорошим человеком, но также и соединял в себе плохое, ту тьму, которая хотела бы одержать над ним верх, но была надёжно заперта внутри, показываясь лишь изредка, когда разрешал хозяин. Именно это и привлекало Магнуса в нём, будто их тёмные стороны нашли друг друга, чтобы быть вместе, но светлые оказались сильнее, изменяя их.

— Ты считаешь меня монстром из-за этого? — уточнил он, с опаской глядя на Магнуса.

— Конечно же, нет, — тот встал и обошёл стол, накрывая плечи Алека руками, — у каждого есть свой выбор, и не мне судить о нём. Я делал вещи похуже, чем просто знал о продаже оружия. Я им пользовался и совсем не в мирных целях. Поэтому, если кто в нашей паре и монстр, так это я, — Магнус наклонился к нему, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке.

— Тогда я буду твоим принцем, — парень поднялся с улыбкой, заключая Магнуса в объятия, — давай сделаем нашу сказку лучшей из всех, которые знаем.

Их поцелуй можно было сравнить с фейерверком над замком Диснея в начале титров. Но будет ли у сказки счастливый финал — знает только время.

***

После их откровений Магнус более-менее разложил все по местам. Оставался только один вопрос, который он не задал, ибо Алек был слишком подавлен и попросил дать ему время немного отдохнуть и переключиться на что-то другое. Лайтвуд взял книгу и скрылся в спальне, где вскоре и уснул. Картинка спящего Алека, укрытого пледом и с книгой на груди, останется в памяти Магнуса на всю жизнь, он точно это знает.

Решив заняться делом, Бейн вернулся к плану здания Змея, который оставил на столе. Он детально его изучал, обводя красным маркером комнаты, который могли быть угрозой и препятствием к цели. Также он сделал почти точные подсчёты всех камер и датчиков движение, чтобы не наткнуться на них во время операции, которую он назвал у себя в голове «Финал». Его план начинался с отключения электричества и системы безопасности, а заканчивался убийством «В», проблемным моментом был только выход из здания и непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Магнус привык работать в одиночку, но в этой ситуации его здравый смысл все же взял верх над ним, и, отправив несколько писем через ноутбук Кэт, он заручился поддержкой, хоть и небольшой.

Он работал над планом всю оставшуюся часть дня и всю следующую ночь. Но, когда часы показали пять утра, Магнус сдался и направился в постель, где Алек уже мирно спал после их маленького ужина и бесед на лёгкие, отвлеченные темы.

Бейн все же не рискнул за ужином спросить о проекте Алека, из-за которого его преследовал Змей, но поставил себе мысленную пометку сделать это потом, когда его план удастся.

Он погрузился в сон, как только голова коснулась подушки, а рука накрыла грудь Алека.

Осталось 10 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Девятнадцатый  
Какие мысли, господа?

========== День: Двадцатый ==========

У каждой истории есть начало и конец, они могут быть самыми разными, но всегда конец обозначает одно — история завершена.

***

Магнус проснулся в крепком кольце рук Александра, тот дышал ему в шею, покрывая её нежными поцелуями.

— Теперь твоя очередь будить меня? — спросил он спросонья, от чего голос казался хриплым и тихим.

— Я не хотел, но не смог удержаться, ты слишком хорош, когда спишь, — голос Алека и тепло его тела окутывали словно кокон, из которого не хотелось выбираться.

— Кажется, у тебя очень странный кинк, — отшутился Магнус, намереваясь продлить их объятия, и, может, сделать их немного откровенней.

— Твои шутки всегда звучат так возбуждающе? — тихий шёпот раздался над самым ухом, пуская табун мурашек по коже Магнуса.

— Видимо, сегодня у них особое влияние.

Магнус повернулся лицом к Александру, не разрывая его объятий, и хищно улыбнулся. Его правая рука опустилась под одеяло очень медленно, чтобы Алек смог увидеть весь её путь. Удивление в глазах парня заставило Магнуса сомкнуть пальцы вокруг его эрекции сквозь боксёрки и легко провести ими снизу вверх. Алек лишь сдержанно застонал, закатывая глаза. Но этого Бейну было явно мало, он провел рукой дальше, за спину парню, просовывая её под ткань белья, и по очереди сжал ягодицы, немного впиваясь между ними пальцами. Алек громко выдохнул, и, поймав момент, Магнус поцеловал его, продолжая свои действия и переходя обратно, к главному достоинству. Поцелуй оказался довольно развязным и мокрым, что лишь распалило их. Алек решил перехватить инициативу, и, опустив две руки под одеяло, не разрывая их губ, с силой стянул с Магнуса белье, слыша громкое возмущение в поцелуй, которое успешно проигнорировал.

Магнус выгнулся, подставляя себя под руки Алека, и громко застонал, пальцы Лайтвуда очень точно и аккуратно, принося невероятное наслаждение, играли с его членом. Александру оказалось этого мало, и Магнус даже не успел поймать момент, когда парень нырнул под одеяло полностью, обхватывая губами головку Магнуса. Алек играл с ней, ритмично и нежно насаживаясь: то вбирая член в себя полностью, то выпуская из губ совсем. Стоны Магнуса были не сдержаны и жарки, его накрывало волной каждый раз, когда Алек задевал языком венки на члене.

— Алек… остановись. Я сейчас, — бормотал Магнус, будто в бреду, но это лишь распаляло парня.

Он сжал бедра Магнуса и задал новую скорость, от которой у того звезды заплясали под глазами. Магнус кончил с громким рыком, полностью изливаясь своему любимому в рот и стараясь дышать.

Алека это ничуть не смутило, он оставил последний поцелуй на животе Магнуса и поднялся к его лицу, соединяя их губы.

— Ты фантастический, Алек, — прохрипел Бейн, слепо отвечая на поцелуй и обнимая парня за шею.

***

Единственное, что мог делать Магнус последний час после того, как они вышли из спальни — это дышать. Такой утренний секс с Алеком срывал ему крышу, и он даже не мог представить, что будет, когда они зайдут дальше взаимных ласк.

Александр наливал им кофе и внимательно рассматривал план Магнуса, который тот вчера оставил на столе, пока сам Бейн замер, смотря в окно, и прокручивал в голове их утренние картинки, который будет помнить всегда.

— Какие наши действия? — спросил парень, наклоняясь над картой здания, чтобы рассмотреть мелкий почерк.

— Ты о чём? — уточнил азиат, отрывая свой взгляд от окна.

— Об этом, — указал Алек рукой на стол.

— Об этом не волнуйся, все кончится уже этой ночью, и с утра мы снова сможем развлечься, — Магнус поиграл бровями.

Алека, видимо, этот ответ не устроил, и он нахмурился, внимательно смотря на Бейна.

— Но посвяти и меня в план, чтобы я не бегал за тобой, а знал, что и когда делать.

— Александр, кто сказал, что ты пойдёшь со мной? — Магнус подошёл к парню, нежно проводя тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, смотря при этом в глаза.

— Ты не можешь пойти туда сам, — Алек был зол, и это можно было услышать по грубости его ответа.

— Я подстраховался, там будет безопасно.

— Магнус, мы вместе в этом всем дерьме и пойдём туда тоже вместе, — парень перехватил его руку, сжимая, чтобы придать значимости своим словам.

— Это слишком опасно для тебя, ты должен остаться здесь. — Магнус прилагал все усилия, чтобы убедить парня остаться в квартире Кэт, пока не закончит со Змеем. Но парень упирался, и злость в его голосе медленно, но верно бесила.

— Я иду с тобой, и мы больше не поднимаем этот вопрос, — Алек отпустил его руку и обошел мужчину, чтобы поставить кружку в мойку и не сорваться окончательно.

Но Магнус не дал ему сделать этого, а поймал его за локоть, поворачивая обратно к себе лицом:

— Я сделаю все, чтобы обезопасить нас, и твоё нахождение здесь во время операции — один из ключевых факторов её успеха. — В голосе Магнуса прорезалась сталь, он становился Котом, которого Алек еще никогда не встречал лицом к лицу.

— Тогда измени свои факторы, потому что я иду с тобой, — тот грубо убрал руку Магнуса и прошёл к мойке, не встречаясь больше с мужчиной взглядом.

***

Они не разговаривали почти весь день, Алек провел довольно много времени на кухне, изучая план здания и успешно игнорируя присутствующего рядом Магнуса.

Бейн же в свою очередь пытался обдумать веские причины, почему Алек должен остаться здесь и дождаться его возвращения, но, кроме того, что безумно любил его и боялся потерять голову ещё больше, ничего не шло на ум. Магнус понимал, какую опасность таит логово Змея, и тащить туда парня было глупостью, которую он не собирался совершать.

Напряжение между ними росло ровно также, как и сокращалось время до начала операции, Алек становился всё злее, а Магнус — все тише.

Катарина, которая появилась ближе к обеду, поняла все без слов, смотря на своего друга; её глаза наполнились слезами, она несколько раз пыталась начать с ним разговор, но слова не находились. Хотелось закрыть дверь изнутри, крепко обнять и не выпускать Магнуса отсюда. План Кота был опасен, и Кэт знала это, как никто другой. Смерть всегда ходила за ним по пятам, и, казалось, что этой ночью она его настигнет.

Алек не выдержал первым, понимая, что времени почти не осталось.

— Магнус, — рыкнул парень и, схватив того за локоть, затащил в спальню, закрывая за ними дверь.

Бейн подошёл к окну, зная, что это последний шанс уговорить Алека остаться, и верные слова сейчас важны.

— Я иду с тобой, и это не обсуждается! — Алек громко выдохнул, теряя весь запал, и, опустив голову вниз, продолжил, — я просто не могу остаться и гадать: вернёшься ты или нет, — парень сделал неуверенный шаг к Магнусу, — это выше моих сил.

Закат за окном значил, что время выдвигаться почти пришло, Магнус последний раз взглянул на любимый город и, развернувшись, обнял парня, вдыхая его запах.

— Я прошу тебя остаться, — голос походил на шёпот, — если с тобой что-то случится, я не вынесу этого, потеряю всю свою жизнь, это хуже смерти, Александр.

Алек касался его с осторожностью, как хрупкое стекло.

— Позволь мне быть рядом, ты не можешь пойти туда один, прошу тебя, — он посмотрел прямо в глаза и накрыл губы Магнуса поцелуем.

Если бы планета могла остановиться хоть на секунду, это произошло бы сейчас. Чувства, которые делили эти двое, были равны невероятному. Любовь больше не правила ими, они приручили её и сделали своей.

— Хорошо, но ты будешь снаружи прикрывать тыл, — ответил Магнус, сдаваясь, стоило их губам разомкнуться.

***

22:30 на часах.

Магнус стоял у двери, последний раз проверяя сумку и экипировку как на себе, так и на Александре.

Кэт, которая наблюдала за их сборами, убеждала себя, что видит друга не в последний раз. Слёзы градом катились по её лицу. Как только Магнус был полностью готов, она налетела на него, заключая в объятия.

— Молю тебя, будь осторожен, пожалуйста, Магнус.

Её голос срывался на всхлипы, а глаза покраснели. Бейн крепко сжал подругу в объятиях и отпустил, пока Алек молча наблюдал за ними.

— Не плачь, милая. Утром мы вернёмся, приготовь, пожалуйста, сырники на завтрак, — его голос должен был звучать весело, но так не получилось.

Глубоко вздохнув и взяв Алека за руку, Магнус открыл дверь, прощаясь взглядом с Кэт. Они покинули свое пристанище.

Осталось 9 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцатый  
Вот и продолжение, осталось несколько глав :)

========== День: Двадцать первый ==========

Ночь темна и полна ужасов, как мы знаем. Но сегодня ночь была другой — смертельно опасной. Погода не предвещала ничего хорошего: громкий ветер бодрствовал на улицах, а мелкий дождь противно мочил кожу.

Магнус стоял в ста метрах от главного здания Змея и всматривался во тьму, которая скрывала его. Волосы были крепко затянуты банданой, вокруг груди красовался камуфляжный бронежилет под цвет штанов, и на ногах — огромные берцы со стальными вставками. Мелкое оружие хранилось во всех быстро доступных местах одежды, даже не спрятано; он почти уверен, что его ждали, автомат крепко зажат в руках.

Александр сидел в машине, наблюдая сквозь лобовое стекло, которое омывалось дождём, как Кот осматривает место операции. Они припарковались на небольшом холме, откуда нужное здание хорошо обозревалось и прекрасно укрывалась машина. Алек не верил, что это последний день, точнее, последняя ночь — внутри он все ещё боролся сам с сбой, но уже уверенно проигрывал, зная исход.

Лайтвуд в отличие от Магнуса был менее вооружен, при себе имея только пистолет, так как их роли были чётко распределены. Кот войдёт внутрь, когда получит сигнал, а Алек снаружи прикрывает вход в здание, чтобы сообщить, если кто-то войдёт. На всю операцию Магнус выделил не более шести часов, поэтому каждая секунда перед сигналом казалась мучительной.

Кот был абсолютно уверен, что именно сегодня все закончится, он уничтожит Змея раз и навсегда и сможет жить дальше, угроза в виде «В» исчезнет.

Ветер усилился, и Магнус услышал в ухе короткий писк. Он развернулся к машине, посмотрел на лобовое стекло сквозь ночную темноту, зная, что Алек тоже посмотрит на него, и это будет не в последний раз, затем коротко кивнул и двинулся по направлению к главному входу.

Грязь жадно липла к берцам, мешая движению, но он полностью её игнорировал. Абсолютная сосредоточенность: взгляд стал чётче, движения — точнее, а эмоции полностью заблокированы. Машина для убийств в действии, процесс запущен.

Увидев, что камера над входной дверью погасла, что означало, что вырубилось всё электричество в здании, Кот коротким рывком сократил расстояние до входа и открыл дверь, ныряя внутрь.

Главная слабость штаба Змея была в том, что все системы завязаны на электричество, которое подавалось от отделённых друг от друга трансформаторов, чтобы их невозможно было обесточить. И это было минусом потому, что Магнус знал местонахождение каждого из трансформаторов, а также их прямые коды, которые в руках хорошего программиста работали против их владельцев.

Вход оказался пустым, тёмные бесконечные коридоры здания сейчас выглядели ещё более мрачными. Идеально зная план здания и то, что впереди длинный коридор со множеством дверей, за которыми может скрываться кто угодно, Кот достал из кармана устройство для проекции света. Оно напоминало большой ручной фонарик, но его уникальность была в том, что свет в приборе шёл из каждого отверстия, которых имелось несколько. Сильно замахнувшись и нажав кнопку пуска, Кот бросил фонарик как можно дальше, почти в конец коридора, сделал глубокий вдох и направил дуло автомата в том же направлении.

Отсчёт — пять секунд.

— Пять, четыре, три, — палец прижался к курку, — два, — дыхание замедлилось, — один.

Устройство сработало точно по плану, свет тонкими полосами разошёлся в разные стороны, создавая прямые лучи и освещая коридор.

Выстрелы из-за дверей градом пробили по месту расположения устройства — стреляли из автоматов, Кот считал очереди и пытался понять, за сколькими дверями находятся его противники, а главное, сколько их.

Ни одна вражеская пуля не задела устройство, и стоило Коту моргнуть, как в коридор начали выбегать вооружённые члены Змея, направив свое внимание исключительно на источник света, продолжая вести огонь в сторону неизвестного противника, не понимая, что угроза таится позади.

Их было семеро. Кот посчитал по очередям из автоматов. Он дождался, когда в коридор выйдет последний из противников, и открыл огонь на поражение из своего тёмного угла.

Десять пуль на семь человек, попала каждая.

Стрельба в спину считается позорной, но Коту было плевать, сегодня он сражался за свою жизнь.

Тела упали мёртвым грузом на пыльный пол, создав больше шума, чем стрельба из автомата. Кот не был бы лучшим, если бы не использовал мозг во время операций, он поднял один из камней на полу и бросил в гущу трупов. Камень упал в нескольких метрах от них — ответного выстрела не прозвучало, значит — все мертвы.

— Коридор чист, — сам себе подытожил Кот и двинулся дальше, вглубь здания.

Его присутствие уже точно замечено, если не из-за отключения электричества, так от шума выстрелов. Кот прекрасно понимал, что Змей действует хитро, и поэтому сейчас на место стрельбы не прибежит подмога из агентов, нет — они будут ждать в засаде, чтобы напасть неожиданно. Чем дальше — тем опасней.

Магнус включил маленький фонарь над дулом автомата и двинулся вглубь. Кровь пульсировала в венах, посылая мелкие импульсы по телу. Адреналин, как же он по нему соскучился. Перед глазами возникла развилка; Кот знал, что правый путь ведёт в тупик, а левый — к главным серверам и кабинету самого «В».

Чтобы не получить пули в спину, он бросил ещё одно световое устройство в правый коридор, и, как только то зажглось, выстрелов не последовало. Он прикрепил несколько детонаторов в правом коридоре и пошёл в левый.

Шаги были довольно тихими, а сердце громко стучало. Задев камень на полу, Кот еле успел присесть, как раздались выстрелы в его сторону; стреляли поверху, и было слышно, как свистят пули над головой. Кот выключил фонарик, чтобы не выдать свое местоположение.

«Стрелок явно не лучший, » — решил Магнус, анализируя траекторию пролетевших пуль, он сгруппировался и открыл огонь по низу, зная, что попадет в голову или шею, ведь стреляли снизу. Послышался болезненный вскрик, и затем — тишина, значит, цель убита. В запасе оставалось ещё несколько козырей, чтобы упростить себе миссию, но он оставил их напоследок.

В ухе раздалось неприятное шипение, а потом голос Алека, который буквально на секунду заставил Магнуса забыть обо всем: — Вход чист, как у тебя?

— Все по плану, Александр, — тихо ответил Магнус.

— Береги себя, — прошептал Алек и отключился.

Магнус крепко закрыл глаза, зная, что сегодня уйдёт отсюда живым абсолютно точно, ведь его там ждёт Александр.

Крепче прижав к себе автомат, Кот преодолел остальное расстояние по коридор бегом и, спрятавшись за одну из стен возле двери серверной, прижал палец к уху, выходя на связь.

— Раг, готовность пять секунд.

— Принято, — ответили ему.

Кот достал маленькую дымовую гранату и быстрым движением закатил её под дверь, сразу натягивая свой противогаз, который неприятно тёр левое плечо во время миссии. Отсчитав последние две секунды, Магнус громко ударил ногой в дверь, выбивая её, как раз в тот момент зажегся свет.

Он крепко жал на курок, выпуская весь магазин патронов в людей, бегающих по задымленной комнате. Газ вызывал быструю слабость у вдыхающего, и, воспользовавшись этим и тем, что свет осветил ему все цели, Кот убил каждого, кто находился в серверной, не получив ни одной пули в ответ.

Магнус вошёл внутрь, осматривая тела: здесь были как женщины, так и мужчины, все с гербами Змея на форме. Кот смотрел будто на себя, но в прошлом: пустые глаза, бледная кожа и лица, полные злости. Кот больше не хотел таким быть.

— Выключай, — прошептал он.

Свет погас, и, перезарядив обойму, Магнус перетащил один из столов к стене, чтобы укрыться за ним, и оставил прямо у входа нано-гранату с тонкой нитью, примотанной к чеке, зная, что за ним придут. Он спрятался за столом, направил дуло автомата на вход и стал ждать.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы глаза снова привыкли к темноте, тут по коридору послышались шаги и перешёптывания.

Годы службы в Змее научили Кота знать всё о своём противнике, жертве и миссии. Сейчас эти знания особо пригодились. К нему приближался элитный отряд Змея — лучшие убийцы, которых отправляют только тогда, если предыдущие не справились. Так было и сейчас, он должен был встретиться с собой прошлым в лице других монстров, которые попытаются его убить.

В комнату сразу влетела граната, Магнус услышал звук её падения, прикрыл голову и сгруппировал тело, готовясь ко взрыву, которого не последовало. Осторожно он поднял голову, пытаясь понять, что случилось, и увидел, как комната быстро наполняется газом, смешивающимся с предыдущим. Но этот газ был иным. Секретная разработка Змея для особых заданий: ядовитый газ, разъедающий кожу и приводящий к болезненной смерти за три минуты.

Именно сейчас Кот понял ещё одну слабую точку Змея, которую не учёл раньше. Лишённые коммуникации из-за электричества, агенты Змея действовали по правилам, но принимали решения в таких ситуациях самостоятельно, что сейчас и сыграло на руку Магнусу.

Его противогаз был той гарантией безопасности, которая не позволила ему начать паниковать и просчитать в голове дальнейшее развитие событий и действия, которые нужно предпринять.

Он нашёл глазами предмет потяжелее, лежащий прямо под рукой, который оказался куском от стены серверной, и, тихо поднявшись, бросил его на пол сверху, создавая тупой звук, напоминающий падающее тело человека.

По коридору сразу разнесся звук шагов. Вернувшись в своё укрытие за столом, Кот сосредоточился, чтобы не пропустить нужный момент. Его враги аккуратно вошли в комнату, подсвечивая себе путь нагрудными фонариками, что делало их идеальными мишенями для стрельбы. Высматривая сквозь стёкла противогазов мёртвое, по их мнению, тело, они осмотрели комнатну, и как только вошёл последний агент, Кот резко дёрнул нить — срывая чеку.

Прозвучал оглушительный взрыв, и ударной волной всех раскидало в разные стороны комнаты, а в Магнуса влетел стол, за которым он прятался. Древесина больно впечаталась в спину, но, собрав силы, он поднялся, прошёлся выстрелами по каждому агенту, от груди которого шёл свет. Кот не слышал собственные выстрелы и лишь через несколько секунд понял, что его противогаз наполнился липкой кровью из ушей. Барабанные перепонки не выдержали звука гранаты, хотя он надеялся на другой, лучший, исход.

Магнус тряхнул головой, ощутив резкую боль в затылке, но крепче сжал зубы, понимая, что придётся перетерпеть. Он осмотрел тела мёртвых агентов, узнавая в них своих бывших коллег. Они действительно оказались высшим эшелоном Змея, который, будучи настолько глупым, думал, что Кота можно убить ядовитым газом. Бейн поднял один из автоматов с пола и двинулся на выход из этого помещения в последнюю комнату, к главной цели.

Стоило переступить порог, как ему нанесли резкий удар по горлу сбоку из-за стены. Схватившись за шею, Кот закашлялся и сделал шаг назад, запнувшись за тело на полу и падая назад.

— Думал, что ты самый умный, Кот? — громко спросил агент, который нанес удар, и вошёл в комнату, наблюдая, как Магнус пытается отдышаться, ползая по полу.

Кот еле расслышал его, этот голос он точно не узнавал, а лицо противника было скрыто противогазом. Агент выглядел крепким и опасным.

— Меня лично послали убить тебя, ты позор всего штаба. — Он сделал ещё шаг к Бейну, держа того под прицелом.

Дыхание более-менее нормализовалось, но боль была адской при каждом вдохе. Магнус упёрся двумя руками в пол, стоя на коленях и делая вид, что хочет подняться. Но на самом деле просчитывал, насколько безопасным будет то, что он хочет сделать.

Агент выстрелил в пол прямо перед пальцами левой руки Магнуса, затем громко рассмеялся, издеваясь над своей жертвой и ощущая полное превосходство над Котом, который стоял перед ним на четвереньках.

Воспользовавшись тем, что агент отвлёкся на самоутверждение, Кот быстро схватил автомат правой рукой и, сделав рывок, выпустил несколько пуль в противника, сразу прикрываясь телом рядом, которое получило вместо него ответные выстрелы от противника, который замертво упал, продолжая держать палец на курке.

Магнус поднялся и несколько секунд дал себе, чтобы собраться и прислушаться к своему телу. Уши жгло от боли, которая отдавалась в затылке, горло спазмило при каждом глотке, но это были травмы, совместимые с жизнью.  
Вооружившись, Кот покинул комнату и направился к последнему коридору, в конце которого находился сам «В». Магнус прикреплял несколько детонаторов к стенам, плавно продвигаясь к главной двери.

Добравшись до своей цели, Кот стянул с себя противогаз и протёр глаза, готовясь, затем поднёс руку к шее, залитой кровью из ушей. Его наушник также залило, но, когда Кот дотронулся до него, тот включился.

— Раг, я у главного кабинета, включай на счёт три.

— Принято.

— Один, — Магнус крепко держал автомат в правой руке, прижав к плечу, как точку опоры, — два, — взял нож в левую руку и выставил перед собой, как блок, — три!

Он выбил с ноги дверь, как только свет в коридоре зажегся.

По сравнению со всем штабом этот кабинет выглядел превосходно, вместо бетонных грязных стен везде сверкали зеркала, пол был покрыт плиткой, по центру стоял огромный стол с одним стулом, а позади находились экраны, на которых должно было демонстрироваться видео с камер, но сейчас они не показывали ничего.

«В» стоял за своим столом, держа в руках пистолет, направленный прямо в лоб Бейну. Но Кот это проигнорировал, он изучил взглядом комнату и уверенно вошёл, взяв под прицел автомата самого «В».

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Магнус, как же далеко ты добрался, не зря я считал тебя лучшим. — С каким-то триумфом в голосе произнёс «В», даже не намереваясь опустить оружие.

— Это не твоя заслуга, Валентин, я учился сам и пришёл к вам уже лучшим из твоих агентов. — Кот медленно двигался от левого края комнаты к правому, не отрывая глаз от собеседника и также не опуская оружия.

— Благодаря нам ты стал тем, кто ты есть, не отрицай этого, мальчик мой, — его улыбка и тон голоса сочились заботой, от которой Магнуса мутило, он знал, что перед ним искусный лжец.

— Монстром — да, согласен. Видишь, какая ирония, ты умрешь от руки лучшего монстра, которым обзавёлся, — Кот опасно улыбнулся. Он был готов открыть огонь прямо сейчас, но у него остались вопросы. — И пока ты жив, я хотел бы узнать всю правду о своём последнем задании. То, что штаб скрывал от меня и почему?

Валентин громко рассмеялся, он выглядел как человек, который уже победил, и Кот не понимал, почему.

— Твоё последнее задание — это главная моя ошибка, которая привела нас к этому, — он обвел рукой комнату, указывая на ситуацию вокруг. — Задание, которое оказалось не по зубам даже Змею… ты все поймёшь, Магнус, но будет уже слишком поздно.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Кот не понимал, о чём темнит Валентин.

— За ошибки надо платить, как я понимаю, моя цена — это жизнь, которую я потеряю от твоей руки сегодня, а твоя, если ты, конечно, выйдешь отсюда живим — будет гораздо большей и болезненной.

— Хватит говорить загадками, отвечай на мой вопрос, — разозлился Магнус.

— Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь сам найдёшь ответы.

Валентин нажал на курок и выстрелил, попав Магнусу в левую ногу, но тот ожидал этого и выстрелил в ответ, прошивая его грудь рядом пуль. Тело его босса окрасилось в алый и съехало по стене.

Так умер Змей, один из самых ужасных руководителей самой преступной организации мира.

Магнус схватился за ногу, ощущая острую боль, но он такое уже проходил, поэтому, достав из нагрудного кармана бинт, крепко перемотал рану, фиксируя колено, чтобы иметь возможность выбраться. Прикрепив ещё один детонатор к стене, он направился сквозь коридоры к выходу, не веря до конца, что со Змеем покончено. Валентин мертв, его агенты тоже; возможно, где-то в мире некоторые ещё и остались, но без своего главного штаба и предводителя они ничто.

Казалось, будто коридоры бесконечны. Магнус, хромая и держась за стены, добрёл до выхода, сообщая в наущник, что все кончено, угрозы больше нет.

Свежий воздух отрезвил, лёгкие будто снова начали работать. За макушками деревьев плавно начинался рассвет, все ещё храня магию ночи.

Пройдя несколько метров от входа, Кот нажал кнопку, и здание позади разразилось громким взрывом, огонь пожирал его, как и последнюю память о Змее, некогда одной из лучших преступных организаций в мире. Подняв голову к небу, Магнус вдохнул полной грудью, ощущая лёгкость и на секунды забывая о той боли, которая отдавалась во всём теле.

Он понаблюдал, как звезды бледнеют, выцветая, на утреннем небе, но неожиданно его ослепил яркий свет, да так, что пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой.

Послышались шум вертолёта и звуки полицейских машин. Он проморгался, не веря в происходящее, и посмотрел ещё раз. На холме стояло с десяток полицейских машин, в небе завис вертолёт, из которого на него были направлены прямой луч света и дуло снайпера. Группа полицейских двигалась к нему с нацеленными на него пистолетами в руках и значками ФБР на форме. Магнус понимал, что попал, но больше всего беспокоился об Александре, которого оставил здесь.

— Магнус Бейн, поднимите руки, чтобы мы их видели. Вы арестованы и обвиняетесь в террористических действиях, массовых убийствах, а также ещё в ряде других преступлений…

Магнусу казалось, что у него галлюцинации, он отчётливо слышал голос Александра, который произносил эти слова, и даже улыбнулся этому. Но стоило вертолёту переключить свой свет на горящее здание, как лица офицеров предстали перед ним.

Александр держал его под прицелом своего пистолета и медленно двигался во главе всей группы, на его форме красовался значок ФБР, а в глазах больше не было любви.

Осталось 8 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцать первый  
Ну, что, не ожидали? Кто там говорил, что Алек точно останется жив в конце?

Жду вашего мнения)

========== День: Двадцать второй ==========

Жизнь очень опасная штука, особенно если ты больше её не контролируешь.

Магнус проснулся на больничной койке. Голова невыносимо болела, и при каждом движении боль распространялась по всему телу. Он медленно осмотрел себя: руки были прикованы наручниками к кровати, правая полностью перевязана от плеча до кисти, к груди прикреплены датчики измерения состояния. В палате стояла абсолютная тишина, слышались только звуки приборов у кровати и тихие перешёптывания за дверью.

Магнус очень плохо помнил всё, что случилось потом, когда он увидел Александра с пистолетом, направленным на него и значком ФБР. Как только его крепко скрутили и бросили в машину, сознание покинуло его и вернулось только сейчас.

Дверь распахнулась, и вошла медсестра, неся в руках маленький поднос с чем-то, а за ней полицейский, который закрыл дверь изнутри и остался на входе.

— Вам нужно выпить это, оно снимет отёк после операции. — Она протянула ему прозрачный стаканчик с жидкостью.

— Операции? — неуверенно уточнил Магнус.

— Вам провели операцию на ноге, огнестрельное ранение, а также подлатали уши, — она нежно улыбнулась, одаривая его жалостным взглядом.

Магнус ещё раз осмотрел свое тело и хотел поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ушам, но наручники не дали этого сделать.

Девушка поднесла стаканчик к его рту, кивая, чтобы он выпил. Бейн с осторожностью сделал глоток, но вкус оказался приятным, даже немного сладким.

Шум за дверью привлек внимание, и Магнус сразу же посмотрел туда. В палату вошли трое во главе с Александром, значок все ещё красовался на его форме, а в руках он держал папку с какими-то бумагами. Мужчины за его спиной были старше по возрасту, значков не было видно, но оружие имелось, как успел заметить Магнус.

Алек смотрел прямо на него, но это был вовсе не тот взгляд. Сейчас это был уверенный в себе мужчина, серьёзный и опасный. Мальчик, которого помнил Магнус, будто исчез вовсе. Бейн не понимал, что происходит, его мозг просто не работал. Осознания того, что Александр работает в ФБР, ещё не произошло, и Магнус с неким интересом ждал, что же сейчас будет.

— Хорошо, что вы очнулись, Магнус, — произнёс Алек, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью и сосредотачивая своё внимание на бумагах в руках. — Вы обвиняетесь в нескольких убийствах, террористической деятельности, угоне, незаконном хранении оружия, а также в сотрудничестве с преступной организацией и ещё в ряде преступлений. Понимаете ли вы все то, что я только что сказал?

Магнус с непониманием смотрел и слушал его, он немного подвинулся, чтобы сесть в кровати, и заметил, что все взгляды прикованы к нему в ожидании ответа.

— Да, Александр, — ответил он, не скрывая замешательства в голосе.

— Агент Лайтвуд, — поправил тот его, наградив суровым взглядом, и поднялся с места. Он развернулся к своим коллегам. — Он вменяем, я поговорю с врачом, если всё хорошо, то суд может назначать слушание на завтра, когда закроются и подживут все раны.

— Суд? — вырвалось у Магнуса, он пребывал в некой прострации.

Алек посмотрел на него, даже не разворачиваясь, он был зол: — Да, Магнус Бейн, вы понесёте наказание за свои преступления и отправитесь в тюрьму в ближайшее время.

Капля за каплей, слово за словом, происходящее все чётче прорисовывалось в голове Магнуса, но он не верил, точнее, не хотел верить в то, что это — реальность.

— Александр, что происходит, объясни мне немедленно! — практически криком вырвалось у него. И тогда Алек все же развернулся к нему.

— Вы услышали все обвинения, чтобы предстать перед судом. Сейчас вы в больнице из-за полученных травм, которые нанесли себе, когда ворвались и взорвали здание вашей организации.

Чистый шок читался в глазах Магнуса, его руки медленно, но верно начинали трястись.

— Но, Алек… ты же… — с трудом подбирал он слова.

— Агент Лайтвуд, а не Алек, — грубо подметил брюнет. — Я агент ФБР, и, как вы поняли, работал под прикрытием, чтобы поймать одного из самых опасных преступников — Кота, — последние слова он будто выплюнул ему в лицо и пошёл к выходу. — Мы закончили.

Вся делегация вышла вместе с медсестрой, и Магнус остался один. Мысли одна за другой складывались в голове. Всё было правдой — Александр Лайтвуд — агент ФБР и всегда им был. Осознание этого больно ударило, и Магнус крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать в голос. Его Алек никогда не был его. Магнус закрыл глаза и сполз вниз по кровати, надеясь, что это глупый розыгрыш или сон, от которого надо проснуться. Он сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь собраться и все обдумать, но этому не суждено было случиться. Эмоций взяли верх, и слезы потекли из глаз: мокрые, солёные, болезненные. Он зарыдал вслух от этой несправедливости, хотелось крепко сжать себя руками, но и те были не в его власти, безвыходность окружила его. Сейчас хотелось только умереть, чтобы закончить эту глупость. Эмоциональный всплеск ослабил и без того истощенный организм, хватило нескольких часов рыдания, и он отключился, наконец-то забываясь во сне.

***

Магнусу удалось поспать всего несколько часов перед тем, как его разбудил шум открывшейся двери. В палату вбежала Кэт, а за ней следом, тихо закрывая дверь, вошёл темнокожий мужчина.

— Магнус! — она со слезами бросилась к его постели, — как же я переживала.

— Кэт, родная. — Магнус попытался обнять её, но наручники крепко фиксировали его руки.

— Господи, слава богу, ты жив, — продолжила она сквозь слёзы.

— Что случилось, Кэт? — он нашёл её руку своей, сжимая.

— Ты не знаешь? — удивилась она, занимая место на стуле рядом с кроватью и вытирая глаза.

— Я только помню, как вышел из здания Змея, — ответил он.

Боль в глазах подруги теперь навсегда останется в его памяти, она смотрела так, будто дыра в её сердце была размером с океан. Выдержав паузу, подруга поделилась тем, как, включив новости с утра, увидела спецрепортаж о поимке особо опасного преступника. Увидела в деталях, что осталось от логова Змея, а также комментарии агента ФБР, Алека Лайтвуда. Она рассказала, что эту операцию ФБР планировали несколько месяцев и продумали план до мелочей, они вели Магнуса по своей схеме, чтобы поймать и его, и Змея. Операцию назвали успешной и завершённой.

— Тебе предстоит суд, Магнус, — она снова заплакала.

— Да, Александр сказал мне, — ответил тот, не скрывая боли.

— Он был здесь? — словно фурия, она подорвалась с места от злости. — Этот подлец, это все из-за него, я знала, что ему нельзя доверять. Господи, я же пустила его в свой дом, — она агрессивно жестикулировала руками в гневе. — Я не прощу ему этого.

Мужчина у входа прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимание и подсказывая, что время на исходе.

— Да, Люк, дай мне минуту, — она вмиг растеряла свой запал, снова припадая к постели Магнуса. — Все будет хорошо, Магнус, я что-нибудь придумаю. Если бы не Люк, меня вообще не хотели пускать, сказали, что преступнику посетители не положены. Но я буду на суде, постараюсь найти тебе адвоката.

— Все нормально, Кэт, не надо. Он уже не поможет.

— Не говори так. — Она грозно на него посмотрела, — отдыхай, тебе нужны силы. Я постараюсь ещё навестить тебя.

— В тюрьме? — с улыбкой уточнил Бейн, понимая, что это единственное, что его ждёт в ближайшие несколько лет.

— Нет, господи, Магнус, возьми себя в руки. Ты ещё не из такого вылезал. Что-нибудь придумаем. — Она поцеловала его в лоб и вышла, тихо закрыв дверь.

— Из такого дерьма я ещё никогда не вылезал, — прошептал Магнус и попытался уснуть, сдерживая себя, чтобы снова не заплакать при мыслях об Александре.

Осталось 7 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцать второй  
Нас ждёт суд!

========== День: Двадцать третий ==========

— Встать, суд идёт, — послышалось в зале, и все присутствующие поднялись со своих мест.

Магнус сидел по левую сторону зала, прикованный наручниками к столу, он поднялся и посмотрел на своего адвоката, которого выделило правительство согласно закону, так как Кэт не успела никого найти.

Бейн понимал, что с таким представителем защиты, который находился рядом с ним — он проиграет, даже можно было не начинать слушания.

Судья заняла свое место, и слушание началось.

Первыми выступили обвинители, прокурор и Александр Лайтвуд, как главный агент в этой миссии. Александр рассказал, как им удалось спланировать операцию, не вдаваясь в детали, и ответил, что сможет предоставить всю необходимую информацию, если того потребует суд.

— Магнус Бейн, вы признаете свою вину в том, что только что озвучило обвинение?

— Говори «нет», — прошептал его адвокат, и Магнус поднялся с места под внимательными взглядами всех присутствующих в процессе.

— Не признаю, — ответил он под гул негодования в зале.

Магнус понимал, что только тянет время своими словами, но решил, что, если судьба выбрала для него именно такой путь — то так тому и быть, пускай ведет его и дальше.  
Ему больше в этой жизни нечего терять. Любовь, которую чувствовал, оказалась подделкой; свобода, к которой стремился, оказалась больше ненужной — ценность утрачена, как и смысл в этом всем.

— Сторона обвинения, прошу предоставить улики. — Предложила судья, и Алек вызвался на трибуну, чтобы подкрепить их словами.

— Во время операции, в один из дней, когда мы с Магнусом Бейном отправились в его убежище, он рассказал детально о части совершенных убийств; пожалуйста, послушайте, — он нажал кнопку на пульте, и по залу суда разнесся голос Магнуса:  
»…видишь, это зеркало знает об убийстве молодого парня, который умер от моей руки. У него были жена и маленький ребёнок, которые ждали его с работы домой… но он не вернулся… я забрал его жизнь, и теперь, когда смотрю в это зеркало, я вижу их всех вместе, их глаза наполнены болью и ненавистью ко мне. Даже ребёнок, который смотрит на меня оттуда, желает моей смерти…  
Они всё помнят, зеркала всё знают, я рассказал им…»

Магнус задержал дыхание, не веря в происходящее. Александр записывал их разговоры, все секреты, всё, что он ему доверил, были записаны. Земля ушла из-под ног, и, крепко вцепившись руками в стол, Магнус себя сдерживал, чтобы не разорвать Алека голыми руками прямо сейчас.

Запись продолжилась: »…я — убийца, Александр…»

«Я буду бороться за нас вместе с тобой, но буду, я обещаю тебе, Магнус, » — вспомнил Бейн ответ Алека на это признание.

»…через год после этого я стал наёмным убийцей. И даже в этом стал лучшим. Потом меня нашёл Змей, я стал работать на них, а дальше — лишь сотни трупов на моих руках…»

Запись остановилась, и Магнус поймал на себе взгляд присутствующих, а также самой судьи:  
— Магнус Бейн, вы подтверждаете, что на записи звучит ваш голос? — обратилась она к нему.

Магнус даже не стал слушать своего адвоката, который будто завис при этом вопросе, поднялся и ответил просто: — Да.

— Агент Лайтвуд, опишите сроки начала задания и детали, которые смогут помочь суду с принятием решения.

— Хорошо, — ответил Алек. — Операция готовилась несколько месяцев. Наш штаб взял в аренду завод по производству автомобилей, а также договорился с руководством «Корпорации Лайтвуд», так как их название совпадает с моей фамилией, и использовали другого агента, который сыграл и роль моего отца, и роль главной жертвы, чтобы заинтересовать Змея. — Алек сделал глоток воды и продолжил: — ФБР под прикрытием наняло Змея для моего убийства, обращая внимание на то, что это очень сложное задание, также эту сложность подчеркивала и цена за мою голову. Поэтому мы были уверены, что они отправят именно Кота. Наша легенда гласила, что мой отец очень влиятельный, и Коту нужно подобраться к нему через меня, а я — руководитель завода по производству автомобилей. — Алек на секунду замолчал, поддаваясь воспоминаниям.

— Продолжайте, агент Лайтвуд, — подсказала судья.

Магнус наконец-то получил возможность узнать всю историю, ему всегда не хватало деталей в этой операции, и именно сейчас он понимал, почему. ФБР развело не только его, но и Змея. Их игра стоила свеч.

— Когда Змей дал сигнал о начале операции, мы уже были готовы. Кот пришел, как и должен был, и занял место моего помощника на заводе.

— Что было дальше, агент? — уточнила судья, ее невероятно интересовала эта история, Магнус видел это по глазам дамы.

— По заданию Змея Кот должен был втереться ко мне в доверие и соблазнить, зная о моей ориентации, моя же задача от ФБР заключалась в том же самом.

Посчитав смешными слова Александра, Бейн не выдержал и прыснул со смеху, обращая на себя внимание.

— Вам плохо? — уточнила у него судья, внимательно осматривая.

— Нет, прошу прощения, продолжайте, — успокоился Магнус.

— Продолжайте, агент.

Алек кивнул: — Дальше мы виделись каждый день, говорили о каких-то повседневных вещах, разговоры не приносили ту информацию, которая нужна. Специалисты ФБР решили, что правду нужно вытягивать правдой. Они придумали историю о том, что я будто был причастен к групповому изнасилованию и убийству девушки, потерял всех друзей и прочие детали. Мы передали эту информацию Змею, чтобы они поделились ей с Котом, а я, в свою очередь, со временем сказал, что меня просто подставили, и открылся ему, поставив целью узнать его секреты.

— Это те, о которых говорится в записи? — уточнила судья.

— Да, — подтвердил Алек.

Теперь все пазлы в голове Магнуса сложились в одну большую картинку: подстава Алека — ложь, причастность Змея к этому — тем более. Стали понятны слова Валентина, в которых таилась загадка — разгадка сейчас сидела перед ним. У Магнуса был всего один вопрос: когда Змей узнал о том, что ими играет ФБР, почему ничего не сделал или же не успел сделать. Если сложить все факты воедино, то Магнус пошел против своих под влиянием чувств, которые оказались не взаимны. Он готов был жизнь отдать за Александра, и, как оказалось, его жизнь действительно была важна, но только ради тюрьмы.

— Что было дальше?

— Кот начал все больше открываться, потом благодаря нашим возможностям мы смогли натравить их друг на друга, то есть, Змея на Магнуса. В результате все вылилось в то, что мы с Котом бежали из города в его убежище, которое впоследствии было уничтожено вместе с несколькими членами Змея. Позже мы переместились в другое укрытие, из которого Кот распланировал уничтожение Змея, что в результате и сделал. ФБР было предупреждено о всей его операции, мы вместе прибыли на место задания, он вошел внутрь, пока наши люди окружали здание и готовились к его поимке. Это оказалось самым простым: потратив большую часть своей энергии на убийство преступников и взрыв здания, он пришел к нам прямо в руки.

Магнус с упоением слушал эту историю, понимая, как подставился и попал. Он все еще не верил, что чувства не взаимны, но видел, что правда была именно таковой. Александр Лайтвуд — просто агент под прикрытием, и то, что он стал любовью всей его жизни, оказалось никому не нужным. Жизнь закончилась, и через несколько часов Магнус узнает, навсегда ли.

Слушание продолжилось, место Алека поочередно занимали какие-то офицеры, делясь своими наблюдениями с судом. Потом вышли аналитики или кто-там еще, Магнус уже не обращал внимания. Его адвокат пытался влезть со своей защитой, но она была слаба, как и он сам. Голову Бейна заполонили мысли о том, какая крупная операция была проделана, чтобы поймать его, человека, который ничего из себя не значил. Он думал о том, разве нельзя было поймать его в здании завода или в квартире Александра, зачем тянули до последнего, увеличивая количество жертв на его пути, разве это нельзя было остановить сразу. Но потом Магнус нашел единственный ответ, так как в зале было полно журналистов, а также представителей ФБР, высших чинов. История Змея была красивой и масштабной операцией ФБР, которой они будут гордиться много лет.

— Магнус Бейн, вам есть, что сказать в свое оправдание, прежде чем суд вынесет решение? — обратилась к нему судья.

«А разве можно сказать что-то, чтобы оправдать всё услышанное и совершённое, » — подумал Магнус и поднялся с места.

— Нет, ваша честь.

— Суд удаляется на совещание, чтобы принять решение, — оповестила женщина в черной мантии и скрылась за дверью.

***

Воздух в зале был пропитан победой, и Магнус знал, что сегодня она не его. Некоторые из офицеров уже поздравляли друг друга с победой, а журналисты готовились передать в свои газеты и журналы, а также на телевидение и в интернет кричащие заголовки. Зал все больше наполнялся людьми, которые томились в ожидании приговора. Магнус нашел глазами Кэт, которая беззвучно плакала на плече мужчины, с которым вчера приходила к нему в палату; он понимал и принимал её боль, но ничего уже не мог сделать.

— Всем встать, суд идет, — пронеслось по залу, и на трибуне появилась судья. Она подняла свою папку, всматриваясь в текст, и огласила приговор: — Верховный суд штата Вашингтон вынес решение по делу Магнуса Бейна, приняв во внимание все представленные улики и показания свидетелей. Верховный суд штата Вашингтон приговаривает Магнуса Бейна к сорока пяти годам заключения в тюрьме строгого режима «Райкерс» без возможности досрочного освобождения. Подсудимый будет доставлен в место своего последующего пребывания немедленно прямо из зала суда.  
На этом слушание закрыто, суд огласил приговор. — Она закрыла свою папку и скрылась за дверью.

Так выглядит судьба Магнуса Бейна: сорок пять лет без возможности досрочного освобождения.

Офицеры подошли к нему, чтобы сопроводить к машине. Магнус видел, как Кэт бьется в истерике в руках Люка, который крепко ее удерживает, чтобы та просто не натворила сейчас глупостей. Он посмотрел на неё в последний раз и в сопровождении офицеров покинул зал суда.

Осталось 6 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцать третий  
Делитесь мыслями, господа)

========== День: Двадцать четвёртый ==========

Яркая луна освещала ночное небо, когда Магнуса погрузили в машину. Его заставили подписать неизмеримую кучу бумаг, и лишь после того выпроводили из здания суда, чтобы доставить в тюрьму.

В задней части полицейского фургона напротив него, прикованного наручниками по рукам и ногам к скамье, сидели еще трое полицейских, среди которых был и Алек, который вызвался сопровождать его почти в последний момент. Они все были вооружены и по виду опасны, но каждый пребывал в своих мыслях, кроме Александра, который уперся взглядом в Магнуса, будто ждал чего-то.

Бейн же был полностью потерян в себе: все нутро кричало о несправедливости и рвалось заставить его действовать, разнести этот фургон к чертям и убежать от наказания, но что-то другое в нем, то, что порождало апатию и депрессию, хотело его удержать, будто шептало: «Сдавайся, ты уже проиграл!», и Магнус верил. Вспоминая события последних дней: потерю и предательство Александра, провальную миссию, на которой его схватили, и решение суда о тех бесчисленных годах за решеткой — все это ломало его.

По сути, Магнус действительно проиграл, это подтверждало его нынешнее местонахождение и наличие вооруженной полиции рядом, а также — место прибытия, из которого еще никому не удалось сбежать.

Но главная странность, которую ощущал Магнус, находясь здесь, была даже не в том, что Алек непрерывно смотрел на него, а в том, что их путь был слишком длинным. Тюрьма «Райкерс» находилась в нескольких милях за городом, и Магнус прекрасно это знал, ведь изучил этот город идеально. С той скоростью, с которой двигался фургон, они уже давно должны были приехать, но путь был слишком длинным, и дорога под колесами больше походила на какую-то сельскую разбитую колею, чем на скоростное шоссе.

Внутри проснулась опасность, вырывая его из лап зарождающейся депрессии. Это чувство активировало все его тело, включая Кота, чтобы быть наготове.

Магнус принял свой приговор, который значил ограничение свободы, оставляя жизнь, но не принимал смерть, на которую его везли, как он подозревал.

Кот внимательно осмотрел всех полицейских, пробегая взглядом по ним от головы до пят, чтобы понять, сколько у них оружия, и как действовать. То же самое он проделал и с фургоном, ища пути выхода. Найдя решение в том, чтобы сорвать автомат с плеча охранника слева, если все случится так, как он предугадывал — можно выиграть секунды три, чтобы убить остальных присутствующих. Но оставалось ещё двое полицейских спереди: водитель и еще кто-то. Они по плану Магнуса должны будут кинуться на звук стрельбы, и тогда он тоже сможет их убрать.

Все это было бы намного проще, если бы не Александр, который продолжал буравить его взглядом. В своей голове Магнус уже считал и его трупом вкупе с другими полицейскими на пути к своим жизни и свободе, но, смотря в глаза напротив, понимал, что это ему не под силу.

Магнус был зол, обдумывая все это, ярость накрывала его из-за мысли о том, что он не может убить Александра, человека, предавшего его. Хотелось броситься на того прямо сейчас и испытать себя: сможет ли тело убить его, не слушая сердца.

Послышался резкий звук тормозов, и машина остановилась. Магнус сгруппировался, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий, чтобы знать, как действовать. Но дальше произошло то, чего он явно не ожидал.

Алек, сидящий прямо напротив него и державший в руках автомат, резким движением руки ударил по лбу полицейского слева и без единой заминки повторил это и с другим коллегой. Те от удара автоматом по лицу отключились, почти сразу съезжая на пол. Магнус во все глаза смотрел на Александра, и тот наконец-то после своего шоу посмотрел на него.

— У нас мало времени, Магнус , — он встал перед ним на колени, освобождая от наручников, и сразу поднялся, бросая Коту пистолет, чтобы тот смог себя защитить.

Магнус, поймав пистолет, за долю секунды принял, как казалось, единственно правильное решение. Опираясь о стену рукой, здоровой ногой он ударил Алека в лицо, отбрасывая к кузову, и наставил на него пистолет.

— У тебя его вообще не осталось, Александр.

Алек неплохо так приложился головой и схватился за нос, из которого ручьем полилась кровь. Он посмотрел на Магнуса, но, увидев направленный на него пистолет, поднял руки вверх.

— Позволь тебе все объяснить, — начал он.

Магнус впервые видел Алека таким, в его глазах плескался страх, что в паре с окровавленным лицом выглядело пугающе.

— Позд… — не успел договорить Магнус, как задние двери открылись, и за ними показались два полицейских.

Но Магнус даже не шелохнулся, он автоматически переправил пистолет на них, делая два точных выстрела. Парни даже не успели увернуться, просто завалились на землю.

— Остановись, Магнус, — обратился к нему Лайтвуд, хотя было уже поздно, — зачем их-то убивать?

— Чтобы избежать проблем в будущем, таких, как с тобой, — в нем говорила злость, — нужно и тебя было убрать сразу.

— Убить? — будто с вызовом бросил Алек.

— Да, Александр! Я же убийца, или ты забыл? — сарказм сочился в каждом слове.

— Магнус, пожалуйста, послушай, — взмолился Алек, все еще держа руки поднятыми. Магнус наблюдал, как медленно кровь течет по его лицу в то время, как его собственное сердце разрывалось от боли, — я все тебе объясню, но нам нужно уходить немедленно.

Кот посмотрел на него с сомнением, внутри ему хотелось опустить пистолет и выслушать парня, но мозг говорил иное, он не хотел больше обжигаться.

— Я уйду, Александр, но ты останешься здесь, с ними, — он указал глазами на парней на полу.

Страх и надежда в глазах Алек говорили больше, чем его слова.

— Прошу тебя, дай мне шанс все объяснить. Я же люблю тебя, черт возьми! — выкрикнул он последние слова, и Магнус замер.

— Любишь? — не веря, переспросил он, будто ему только что открыли самую большую тайну в мире.

— А зачем, ты думаешь, я всё это проделал?! — парень обвел руками фургон и истерически улыбнулся сквозь кровь. — Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, чтобы спасти нас, но надо уходить!

Магнус не верил в происходящее. Алек здесь, чтобы спасти его. Тот мир, который рухнул у него под ногами, начал выстраиваться в новый, неизвестный для него ранее. Он опустил пистолет под внимательным взглядом парня, оставляя на лице непроницаемую и злую маску жестого убийцы. Видя, как расслабился Алек и принялся вытирать рукавом залитое кровью лицо, он вышел из фургона, бросив: — Я убью тебя, Александр, если ты соврал мне снова, — подчеркнул он.

Вокруг Магнуса расскинулся темный густой лес, их фургон остановился на узкой лесной дороге, и этот путь был явно не к «Райкерс». Он осмотрелся и вытащил один из пистолетов у полицейского под его ногами, дожидаясь Александра.

— Где мы? — спросил он его.

— Это объездная дорога к тюрьме, главную я перекрыл, чтобы провернуть все здесь, — он указал рукой на открытый фургон и бессознательные тела в нем.

Магнус не верил ему, точнее, не хотел, но где-то глубоко в подсознании знал, что Алек говорил правду.

— Это очередная операция ФБР? Вам мало моего срока, и вы решили добавить в мою копилку преступлений убийство двух полицейских и побег?

— Нет, иди за мной.

Алек успешно проигнорировал яд в словах Магнуса и пошел в сторону леса, который казался темнее ночи. Магнус с осторожностью последовал за ним, держа в руках по пистолету и прихрамывая на одну ногу.

— Каким бы агентом ты себя не считал, Лайтвуд, тебе не удастся убить меня в лесу, я уложу тебя одной пулей, — прокомментировал Магнус их путь, поднимаясь на небольшой склон.

Александр лишь улыбнулся про себя, что скрылось в ночной тени от глаз Магнуса, и вывел их к машине, спрятанной за кустами, укрытой от взглядов с дороги.

— Садись, Магнус, — позвал он его, занимая водительское кресло.

Магнус молча занял место рядом, пристегиваясь, но не выпуская оружие из рук:  
— Как ты остановил фургон? — поинтересовался он.

— На дороге были разбросаны шипы, он остановился сам из-за пробитых колес. — Алек завел машину, и они выехали на дорогу.

— Почему в сопровождении не было патрульной машины? — продолжал сыпать вопросами Бейн.

— Я сказал, что этого не потребуется, меня послушались. Это, что, блиц, Магнус?

— Ты же хотел все объяснить, Лайтвуд. Другого времени у тебя не будет.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Алек, поворачивая к нему голову.

— Потому что я убью тебя.

По Александру было видно, что он напрягся, но ничего не ответил, отвлекаясь на дорогу.

— Начинай свою историю, я жду, — Магнус откинулся на спинку сиденья, будто готовясь к просмотру фильма; мелькающие за окном лесные деревья успокаивали.

— Все, что я сказал в суде, было правдой, — он не смотрел на Магнуса, будто боялся реакции, и Бейн понимал это. — За исключением того, что во время операции я влюбился в тебя… — его голос стал тише, но сохранил уверенность, — сначала я боролся с этим, понимая, что это неправильно и в конце концов ты преступник, но со временем ты открыл мне настоящего себя, и я осознал, что пути назад нет. Я люблю тебя до безумия, — он посмотрел прямо на Магнуса, встречаясь своим взглядом с его, — и это правда.

Алек остановил машину и развернулся к нему корпусом: — Ты все, чего я когда-либо желал, и мне плевать на то, что ты делал. Все слова, которые я говорил тебе о чувствах, были правдой. Я не могу жить без тебя, больше не могу, — Алек выдохнул, будто освобождаясь, а сердце Магуса разорвалось на части.

Чувства, которые умерли внутри Кота во время суда, сейчас возродились вновь, эмоции накрыли его с головой, пытаясь вырваться наружу, показать себя и заявить, что все взаимно, что Алек больше не враг. Но сердце покорилось уму, и, подавив в себе все, что не относиться к злости и безразличию, Магнус, окинув Алека холодным взглядом, сказал:

— Продолжай, Александр, история не окончена. — Он отвернулся к окну, не видя, как остолбенел Алек и как затряслись его руки, но прекрасно услышал громкость его сердцебиения.

Выглядел Лайтвуд полностью разбитым, и, чтобы унять дрожь, он сжал руки в кулаки и положил их на руль, заводя машину, чтобы продолжить путь.

— Я знал все о планах ФБР и понимал, что, если предупрежу тебя, то подвергну большей опасности. Они бы убили тебя, если бы все пошло не по плану. Но в тот момент, тогда, возле больницы ты рассказал мне правду, которой я якобы не знал, и я осознал, что спасу тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне? Мы бы решили все вместе, — спросил Магнус, все еще не поворачиваясь к парню.

— Я бы получил пулю в лоб от тебя сразу же. А ты бы прожил несколько дней и потом бы тоже умер от рук ФБР. Меня не устраивал такой сценарий.

Магнус замолчал на несколько минут, принимая эту информацию, и, что было страшным — он понимал, что Алек прав — он бы убил его за ту правду.

— И ты решил отправить меня в суд, а потом в тюрьму, чтобы спасти?

Алек резко ударил по тормозам, и машину немного занесло, останавливая посреди дороги. Магнус выпустил оружие из рук, хватаясь рукой за ручку над дверью: — Ты решил убить нас?

— Для того, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь, вот зачем был суд! Если бы я мог сохранить тебе жизнь другим способом — я бы это сделал. Но все случилось именно так, Магнус, — прокричал он. — И сейчас ты здесь, со мной, свободен. — Алек обвел руками пространство вокруг, подкрепляя этим жестом свои слова.

— Свободен? — вспылил на его крик Магнус. — И где здесь свобода? Я в какой-то машине еду по лесу, не понимая, куда, с человеком, который врал мне с первой нашей встречи.

— А ты не врал мне с первой нашей встречи?! — напал на него Алек.

— Но я признался, как только понял, что люблю тебя, — вскричал Магнус, нервно жестикулируя.

— А я признался, как только убедился, что мы в безопасности, — Алек смотрел прямо в глаза, пленяя своим взглядом. — Мы любим друг друга, — после секундной заминки произнёс он, не отрывая взгляда от любимого и озвучивая их взаимные чувства.

— Да, но это ничего не меняет: я преступник, а ты агент ФБР, — ответил Бейн, снова отворачиваясь к окну.

— Я больше не агент ФБР, раскрой глаза, Магнус! Я похитил тебя на пути в тюрьму. Думаешь, после такого меня еще ждут на службе?

Магнус рассмеялся, принимая этот сарказм за лучшую шутку, которую слышал в последнее время. Алек подхватил его смех, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и прикрывая лицо руками. Со стороны это выглядело взаимной истерикой, которая накрыла их, но так было комфортно обоим.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Магнус, успокаиваясь.

Он получил ответы на большинство вопросов, которые его мучали, но разговор о чувствах сейчас был ему не под силу, он боялся того, что сердце снова уступит разуму, и он убьет Александра, а потом умрет и сам, заканчивая жизни, которые больше не имели смысла.

— Нас ждут, ты будешь приятно удивлен. А сейчас можешь поспать, путь будет длинным, — ответил Алек, снова заводя машину.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом бросил Магнус, — чтобы ты убил меня во сне.

Алек лишь скептически поднял бровь, улыбаясь, но ничего не ответил, сосредотачиваясь на дороге.

Осталось 5 дней.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцать четвёртый  
Как вам? Понравилось? Жду ваших отзывов и уже пишу следующую главу)

========== День: Двадцать пятый ==========

Магнус тихо спал, бродя во сне в своих кошмарах. Ему снились ужасные вещи короткими урывками. Там были лица убитых им людей, они мелькали одни за другими, страшно улыбаясь, а он убегал от них, отмахиваясь. Во сне были голоса, они шептали какой-то бред, но Магнус не слушал.

Внезапно перед ним оказался Александр с окровавленным лицом, он улыбался, а Магнус наблюдал, как его левая рука поднимается, держа в руках пистолет. Послышался выстрел, и Бейн увидел, как Алек упал замертво, он пытался подбежать к нему и спасти, но что-то удерживало его, а потом послышался голос, прямо над ухом:"Зачем ты убил его?» — и, посмотрев на свою руку, Магнус понял, что убил его он.

Магнус проснулся с громким криком, пугая до безумия Александра рядом.

— Что случилось? — тот бросился к нему, резко останавливая машину.

Проморгавшись и ухватившись за руку Александра, видя яркое солнце за окном автомобиля, Магнус убедился, что это был всего лишь сон. Он сделал громкий вздох, увидев тревогу в глазах Алека.

— Всего лишь сон, — он с осторожностью отпустил руку парня, понимая, что ухватился за него неосознанно. — Где мы? — спросил он, увидев за окном большое озеро.

— Это будет нашим временным убежищем, пока не придумаем, что делать дальше, — ответил Алек и продолжил путь. Им оставалось всего несколько метров до цели.

Магнус осматривал невероятные пейзажи за окном. Сейчас позднее утро, но лес вокруг покрыт туманом, который плавно перетекал на озеро с обратной стороны их пути. Красота завораживала, и он не мог понять, что это за место. Казалось, что путь был не так далек, но, если даже он не мог понять, где они, значит, убежище можно было считать надежным.

Алек плавно припарковался у небольшого дома на берегу озера, снаружи дом казался довольно уютным; от одного взгляда на него хотелось присесть на кресло-качалку на крыльце и сладко уснуть.

— Что это за дом? — спросил Магнус, наблюдая, как Алек достает из багажника два чемодана. Это напоминало совместный отдых, что показалось забавным.

— Это… — но Алек не успел договорить.

Из двери вылетела Кэт и понеслась к Магнусу с распростертыми объятиями, ее шарф развевался по ветру, и это стало еще одной сценой, которую Магнус запомнит навсегда. Он пошел к ней навстречу, заключая подругу в объятия. Кэт плакала, и Магнус не мог себе простить этого; он крепко прижал ее к себе и ощутил тепло, которое исходит лишь от родных людей, одной из которых подруга всегда для него была.

— Тише, не плачь, все хорошо, — он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в ее лицо, и нежно вытер слезинку с левой щеки.

— Я так волновалась, Магнус, — она схватила его за руку, смотря во все глаза.

— Почему, все же хорошо… — будто не зная, спросил он.

— Нет, сорок пять лет в тюрьме, это не хорошо, Магнус, — обретая серьезность, ответила Кэт, вытирая слезы с лица.

— Но сейчас же я здесь, — он улыбнулся, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Это благодаря этому, как я понимаю, — она небрежно указала рукой на Алека, который держал чемоданы, все это время стоя в стороне. Она даже не посмотрела на него, и Магнус быстро уловил ее настрой по отношению к парню. — Я приготовила покушать, пойдемте.

Внутри дом выглядел волшебно, будто его создавал самый именитый дизайнер: все от маленькой вешалки у входа и до большого камина в центре гостиной выглядело горманично. Магнусу понравилось это место больше, чем его старый дом, от которого остались одни руины.

Он прошел на кухню, только сейчас осознавая, насколько голоден; запахи еды ударили в нос, и он захотел съесть все, что было на столе. Кэт бросилась к плите, пока Александр разбирался с чемоданами, но, что в них хранилось, оставалось для Магнуса загадкой.

Кэт, закончив свои дела у плиты, заняла место за столом напротив Магнуса, который уже накидывал себе салат, Алек присоединился минутой позже, садясь рядом с Бейном под пристальным взглядом его подруги.

— Я жду, — немного злобно начала Кэт, упираясь взглядом в Алека и даже не притронувшись к еде.

— Чего ждешь? — спокойно ответил тот, попивая компот, пока Магнус в прямом смысле этого слова обжирался, не сводя с них глаз.

— Подробностей и объяснений: почему после ваших милых обжиманий в моем доме ты отправил Магнуса за решетку?

— Формально, я там не оказался, — отозвался Бейн, вытирая салфеткой жирные пальцы от курицы, только сейчас понимая, что даже не успел их помыть.

— Не влезай, спрашивала не тебя, — было видно, как злость Катарины набирает обороты.

— Все уже решилось, я не смогу тебе объяснить всего, — Алека не трогала ее злость, но говорил он аккуратно.

— Лайтвуд, если ты думаешь, что после твоего звонка о том, что мне надо притащиться сюда, чтобы встретиться с Магнусом, я успокоюсь, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Может, я и не агент какой-то там, но попытаться убить тебя вилкой прямо сейчас смогу. — Её глаза горели праведным гневом, но Магнус не мог больше сдерживать смех после таких слов.

Он громко расхохотался с полным ртом еды, стуча рукой по столу. Две пары глаз с удивлением наблюдали за этой сценой, но, как бы Кэт не была зла, улыбка расцвела на ее губах, пока она наблюдала за Магнусом, как и у Алека.

— Что смешного? — спросила она, почти смеясь.

— Ты как настоящий монстр… — он не смог договорить, так как все еще смеялся, — набросилась на него, защищая маленького Магнуса.

Алек заржал в голос от этих слов, ощущая тот комфорт, который дарил Магнус рядом.

— Иди ты, — она гордо поднялась из-за стола, чтобы подложить еще еды.

— И, пожалуйста, не надо убивать его вилкой, — сказал Магнус, пережевывая остатки пищи во рту.

— Почему? — одновременно спросили Алек и Кэт, последняя сразу села на место.

Магнус сначала посмотрел на подругу взглядом, который полностью давал ответ на ее вопрос. А потом посмотрел на Алека, замечая, как плохо тот выглядел: огромные мешки под глазами, остатки крови на лице и исцарапанные руки. Весь его вид выражал усталость, хотелось крепко его обнять и уложить в постель, давая возможность отдохнуть.

— Почему что? — уточнил Магнус, забывая суть вопроса и смотря на парня.

Алек улыбнулся, накрывая его руку на колене своей: — Почему не надо убивать меня?

Магнус снова тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая слова Катарины: — Я сказал, что не надо убивать тебя вилкой, это кажется аморальным, но против твоей смерти в общем — я ничего не имею против.

Теперь громко смеялась Кэт, даже не пытаясь себя сдержать, Алек фыркнул и отвернулся от Магнуса, продолжая уничтожать свой компот. Бейн поддержал смех подруги, толкая угрюмого Алека плечом, но тот будто не замечал этого, переведя взгляд на окно.

Их завтрак длился почти весь день, Кэт больше не нападала на Александра, но Магнус знал, что она сдерживает себя ради него. Разговоры были обо всем на свете, но только не о прошлой миссии. Никто не поднимал проблемные вопросы — так было хорошо всем. Они смеялись, бросались салфетками и обсуждали самые странные темы, которые только можно было придумать. Где-то в глубине души Магнуса зарождалось новое чувство, он принимал его, надеясь, что это счастье. Сейчас никого из них не волновало абсолютно ничто: ни то, что они в укрытии и на них охотится ФБР, ни то, что делать дальше. Время остановилось для них, и они были этому благодарны.

***

Когда солнце почти село, Кэт поднялась, чтобы убрать со стола, Алек и Магнус как правильные ребята вызвались ей помочь, но та лишь фыркнула на них, чтобы не мешались под ногами и шли отдыхать.

После длительного душа, Магнус отправился в спальню на втором этаже, которых было только две в этом доме, и в одной из них расположилась Кэт.

Алек уже после душа, чист и свеж, расправлял постель, маленькие капли воды все еще были на его волосах, но, увидев Магнуса, парень остановился, взглянув на него.

Войдя в комнату, Магнус заметил, что чемодан Александра все еще у двери и тот ожидал следующих слов:

— Если хочешь, я могу лечь на диване, — обратился к нему парень, сжимая в руках одеяло.

— Оставайся здесь, — ответил Магнус, стараясь скрыть жалось во взгляде, смотря на такого слабого Александра.

Феноменально, как Алек менялся в его глазах: от застенчивого мальчика, который задерживал дыхание в его присутствии, до беспощадного агента ФБР. И вот теперь снова Александр менялся, но единственное, что оставалось неизменным — это любовь Магнуса к нему.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты спал рядом со мной, — пояснил Магнус, ложась в кровать; на нём были лишь черные боксерки, что не укрылось от глаз Александра.

Алек, постояв еще минуту, чтобы Магнус улёгся, последовал за ним, поворачиваясь лицом к Бейну.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Магнус возится с одеялом.

— Не сегодня, Александр, я хочу спать и батарею рядом, в этом доме ужасно холодно, — с возмущением отметил он.

Алек подтянул одеяло выше, под самую шею Магнуса, и придвинулся к нему, крепко прижимая спиной к своей груди.

— Сегодня я буду греть тебя.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Магнус, выключая свет и обнимая руки Алека на своей груди. — Спокойной ночи, Александр.

— Спокойной ночи, Магнус, — ответил парень, вдыхая запах его волос.

Сон будто ждал их, накрывая сполна. Эта ночь была тихой и спокойной, их тела грели друг друга, разжигая сердца.

Но они не знали, что в скором времени сердце одного будет разбито в дребезги, а другого — и вовсе перестанет быть живым.

Осталось 4 дня.  
Комментарий к День: Двадцать пятый  
Берегите свои сердца, мы близимся к финалу.

Какие мысли? Делитесь в комментариях, мне очень интересно)

========== День: Двадцать шестой ==========

Комментарий к День: Двадцать шестой  
Немного сладости вам перед горем.

Как всегда, жду отзывов, они очень мотивируют.

А также в этой главе есть подсказка к финалу)

Опасность всегда была рядом с Магнусом, где бы он ни был. Она шагала с ним в одном темпе на протяжении всей жизни: с самого детства и до сих пор.

В комнате было очень холодно, Магнус понял это, вытащив одну ногу из-под одеяла, но ему было жарко, так как Алек за его спиной казался горячим двигателем, который вот-вот перегреется, и крепко прижимался к нему во сне, будто желал поглотить, и Магнусу нравилось это, он ощущал себя в безопасности рядом с Александром, и сердцу было плевать на прошлое.

Магнус аккуратно выбрался из объятий парня, стараясь не разбудить его, и холод быстро завладел телом. Он бросился к чемодану у кровати, чтобы хоть что-то надеть на себя, дабы не замерзнуть.

Это был второй из чемоданов, который вчера тащил Алек, свой оставив у двери, а этот поставив возле кровати. Магнус был ему безумно благодарен, так как там оказались его вещи, которые тот наверняка забрал из квартиры Кэт.

Он быстро оделся и спустился вниз — сделать себе кофе, его подруга уже вовсю колдовала над плитой, наполняя кухню удивительными запахами.

— Как спалось, дорогая? — спросил Магнус, усаживаясь у нее за спиной и подтягивая к себе кружку со свежим кофе, который Кэт, видимо, только что сварила.

— Ужасно холодно в этом доме, еще и дождь на улице, — она повернулась к нему, хмуря лицо. — Если хочешь кофе, можешь сказать об этом, а не пить мой.

— Твой вкуснее, — ответил Магнус, делая большой глоток этого божественного напитка.

— Как знаешь, — она села напротив, поставив в центр стола огромную тарелку с сырниками и наливая себе новую кружку кофе. — Ты не уточнял у своего, как здесь включается отопление?

Магнус рассмеялся, но не громко, помня о том, что наверху спит Алек.

— Почему ты вдруг перестала называть его по имени?

— А почему он вдруг захотел тебя посадить? — отбрила она его вопрос.

— Он полицейский, это его работа, — все еще улыбаясь, ответил Магнус и съел сырник, запивая его кофе.

— Тогда зачем ты встречаешься с полицейским? — будто поймав его на горячем, Кэт ожидала ответа, зная, что вопросом попала прямо в яблочко.

Но Магнус ответил, даже не задумываясь, будто его спрашивали о погоде: — Потому что люблю его, — он сделал еще глоток, поднимаясь, — а сейчас прошу меня простить, нужно привести себя в порядок, — он указал на сонное лицо.

Настроение у Магнуса было прекрасное несмотря на жуткий холод в доме. Он поднялся на второй этаж и направился к ванной комнате, но, открыв дверь, столкнулся с выходящим из нее Алеком, на котором были лишь серые шорты и полотенце на плече. Они неуклюже столкнулись в двери, встречаясь взглядами, и каждый отступил на шаг назад, чтобы пропустить другого.

— От тебя пахнет кофе, — вместо приветствия бросил Алек, нежно улыбаясь.

— А от тебя ментолом, Александр, — не остался в долгу Магнус, замерев на месте, чтобы парень спокойно вышел.

Магнус даже не скрывал, что полностью залип на его торсе, глаза застыли только там и нигде иначе.

— Мои глаза немного выше, Магнус, — с улыбкой подметил Алек.

— Сейчас они меня вовсе не интересуют, Александр.

— Очень жаль, — Лайтвуд снял полотенце с плеча, прикрывая им торс, и вышел из ванной, бросив напоследок: — Они более сексуальны, чем мое тело.

— Когда как, — ответил Магнус, скрываясь за дверью.

Его сексуальное возбуждение каким-то странным образом только что почти достигло пика при виде полуобнаженного Александра, и он не мог понять, почему. Да, у него давно не было секса, но он всегда был для него своего рода инструментом снятия напряжения и не более, даже во время миссий, когда нужно было очистить голову. Магнус находил, с кем это сделать, но такого, чтобы при одном взгляде на человека — нет. И мысль об этом возбуждала.

Магнус быстро стянул с себя одежду и бинт с ноги, запрыгивая под душ, который был для него райским наслаждением, особенно после того, как там помылся Алек. Намыливая себя, он старался успокоиться и выбросить из головы все ненужные мысли и картинки, которые всплывали перед глазами, честно очень старался ровно до того момента, как в дверь постучали.

— Кто там? — крикнул он, перекрывая шум воды.

Он слышал голос Алека, но ничего не мог разобрать, поэтому ответил, чтобы тот подождал, пока он выйдет. Но — или его ответа не услышал Алек, или какие-то высшие силы вмешались в их диалог, парень все же вошел.

Увидев Магнуса за стеклом душевой кабины, еще не полностью запотевшей, он словно прирос к месту, не отрывая глаз. Магнус будто специально нежно и медленно намыливал тело, слегка прогибаясь, его профиль и торс выглядели великолепно.

Но в какой-то момент Магнус повернул голову и увидел Александра, его лицо выразило непонимание, он приоткрыл дверь и высунул голову из кабинки, спрашивая: — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Вода маленькими ручьями стекала по его волосам, падая на пол.

Алек все еще стоял там с немного открытым ртом, он так и не надел футболку, оставаясь в шортах и босиком. Магнус четко видел возбуждение в его глазах и разделял это. Александр машинально поднял руку к своей груди, проводя по ней и задевая короткие черные волоски, его движение были томными, и Магнус бы сдержался, но тот просто провел языком по своей нижней губе, и член Бейна нервно дернулся, поднимаясь, что не укрылось от взглядов обоих.

— Александр? — все еще надеясь остановить это безумие, поинтересовался Магнус, хотя внутри желал, чтобы всё продолжалось.

— Продолжай мыться, Магнус, — хриплым голосом ответил Алек, выдавая свою возбужденность.

Он опустил руку к кромке своих шортов, удерживая взгляд на Магнусе, и медленно опустил их до колен вместе с бельем. Бейн сделал глубокий вдох и, не закрывая дверцу душа, нащупал кран, включая воду, смотря на то, как Алек прикоснулся правой рукой к своему уже стоявшему члену и легко провел по нему пальцами, издав тихий стон.

Магнус уперся спиной в стену, чтобы стоять к Александру лицом, находясь под струями теплой воды, и повторил движения парня, прикасаясь к себе и удерживая зрительный контакт.

— Быстро или медленно? — спросил Алек, дотягиваясь к жидкому мылу возле раковины, он выдавил несколько капель себе на руку и провел ею по члену.

— Быстро, — каким-то странным голосом ответил Магнус и, окинув взглядом тело парня, посмотрел Алеку в глаза, — сними их полностью, — добавил он, указывая на шорты на коленях парня.

Алек поднял ногу, и белье вместе с шортами съехало вниз, он тут же перешагнул через них и замер в ожидании: — Начинай, — хрипота в его голосе заводила Магнуса больше, чем что-либо другое.

Магнус провел рукой по члену медленно, будто лениво, но, видя, как Алек повторил за ним движение, прибавил темп, не сводя с того глаз. Послышались первые почти что громкие постанывания, и от этого только распалились они оба. Магнус надрачивал себе, набирая скорость с каждым движением; Алек держался наравне с ним, в какой-то момент потеряв точку опоры и упёршись свободной рукой в стену.

Секунды перетекали в минуты и, смотря на движение Александра, ноги Магнуса начали трястись, настолько он был возбужден. Вид полностью обнаженного Алека, который прямо сейчас стоял перед ним, дроча свой член, был бесподобен. Магнус прикрыл глаза, понимая, что финал близко, но, услышав громкое: — Открой! — не удержался и спустил все на пол душа, вскрикивая, — Александр. Он со всемирной тяжестью открыл глаза, смотря, как содрогается перед ним тело Алека и как выстреливает его член, струёй попадая на стекло душевой кабины. Лайтвуд громко выдохнул, хватаясь другой рукой за дверь кабинки, чтобы устоять на ногах. Магнус видел, что того накрыло не меньше.

— Что это было? — отдышавшись, спросил Магнус.

— Не знаю, но мне понравилось, — ответил Алек, залезая к нему в душ, страстно целуя и вдавливая в стену.

Магнус ответил на поцелуй, наплевав на все, жадно сжимая губы парня и зарываясь рукой в мокрые волосы.

Они продолжали целоваться, пока их рты не начали болеть, а вода — казаться слишком холодной. Это утро было особенным, и Магнус уже добавил его в свои лучшие воспоминания.

Выйдя из ванной, парни спустились на кухню, встретив там Кэт с очень странным выражением на лице:

— Вы с утра всегда почти два часа проводите в ванной? — поинтересовалась она, выпивая уже третью кружку кофе.

Они рассмеялись, но ничего не ответили, наливая кофе и себе. Магнус начал искать хоть какой-то сироп, чтобы сделать сырники слаще и наконец-то утолить голод после их утренних процедур.

***

Ближе к обеду холод достал всех, а отопления в доме, как оказалось, не было, поэтому Магнус с Александром вышли во двор, чтобы наколоть дров, пока Кэт возилась с готовкой и проклинала этот дом и Александра, который притащил их сюда.

Никого из них дровосеком особо назвать было нельзя, поэтому рубка больше напоминала школьные проделки, когда Магнус бросал дрова об топор, который до этого зафиксировал на стене, а Александр громко смеялся, понимая всю степень абсурдности. Что один, что другой по жизни были очень серьезными, но в этот момент хотели побыть детьми друг для друга и хоть на мгновение оставить свои жизни позади.

Это занятие заняло у них довольно много времени, пока Кэт, наблюдающая за их играми из окна, не захотела поджечь дом, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

***

Когда солнце начало садиться, Магнус притащил откуда-то из гаража большую корзину, куда они скинули все нарубленные дрова и понесли в дом, чтобы разжечь камин, что получилось, конечно, не с первой попытки. Магнусу безумно нравилось смотреть на огонь, поэтому он взял на себя миссию следить за ним и вовремя подкидывать дрова, дабы пламя не потухло. Александр же решил снова принять душ в надежде смыть с себя болото со двора, поэтому поднялся наверх.

Этот вечер был таким же прекрасным для Магнуса, как и утро. Он непрерывно смотрел, как языки пламени охватывают древесину, со временем превращая её в пепел, пока Кэт не позвала всех к ужину на кухню. Но Магнусу слишком понравилась гостиная с камином и, подойдя к подруге, он уговорил ее перенести их ужин туда, сразу забрав из кухни тарелки и стаканы.

Алек спустился, когда все уже было готово, Магнус снова почувствовал от него запах ментола и сел рядом, наслаждаясь этим ароматом.

Таким тихим и уютным вечером заканчивался их день, полный эмоций и чувств. Катарина не нападала на Александра, за что Магнус был ей благодарен, но и не заводила с ним долгих разговор наедине. Хотя сейчас, когда они втроем ужинали, общение было активным и снова обо всем на свете, только не о больном.  
Даже когда кто-то из них пытался поднять тему того, что будет дальше, Магнус ловко переводил ее, имея на это свои причины; все замечали это, но вынуждены были смириться.  
Когда в ход пошло вино из погреба, который обнаружила Кэт, ища батареи, разговоры стали громче и активнее, ровно до того момента, пока Магнус не напился и не стал отключаться прямо на плече у Алека. Тот, осознав ситуацию, под смех Катарины поднял его на руки, прощаясь с ней, и унес Магнуса в спальню, снимая с мужчины по пути одежду. Он очень аккуратно положил любимого в кровать, посмеиваясь над тихими звуками протеста, который тот издавал, и, раздевшись, лег рядом, накрыв их одеялом.

Осталось 3 дня.

========== День: Двадцать седьмой ==========

Комментарий к День: Двадцать седьмой  
Привет, всем читателям.

Впереди вас ждёт самая большая глава этой работы. 

Я безумно благодарна каждому, кто её читает, вы - моя мотивация! 

До финала осталась одна глава. 

Прочитаю каждый ваш отзыв под этой главой, ибо мне интересно, предполагали ли вы такое. 

Вперёд!

Каждое задание и каждая миссия должны быть успешны, чтобы можно было считать их выполненными. Такова правда этого мира, и от неё не уйти.

Магнус проснулся с головной болью, понимая, что вчера перебрал с вином. Но главная боль, которая его мучила последние несколько дней — душевная. Он намеревался сделать то, что полностью уничтожит его, но другого выхода не было.

Повернувшись в кровати, он столкнулся со взглядом Алека, который наблюдал за ним: еще такой сонный, лохматый и красивый.

— Доброе утро, Магнус, как себя чувствуешь? — спросил парень, хрипота в его утреннем голосе становилась новым кинком Магнуса.

— Хорошо, Александр, но последний бокал вина явно был лишним. — Магнус протянул руку, накрывая щеку парня, нежно проводя по челюсти к губам.

— Что с тобой происходит? — Алек смотрел так, будто уже знал все, что скрывал Магнус.

Он не отвечал несколько минут, смотря парню в глаза, это было сложно — сказать правду.

— Ты все ещё злишься на меня за это? — сказал Алек, понимая, что ответ затянулся. Он не конкретизировал, что значит «это», но Магнус и так понимал.

— Знаешь, что самое худшее в этом? — ответил Магнус, опуская свою руку ему на шею, легко касаясь пальцами.

Алек глазами дал понять, что ждёт ответа.

— То, что я привёл тебя к тому, что ты сделал. Ты федеральный агент, который должен служить своей стране и защищать её от таких как я, но вместо этого ты нарушаешь все законы, пускаешь свою жизнь и карьеру под откос, чтобы лежать здесь вместе со мной. — голос Магнус был тих, будто он витал в своих мыслях, говоря это.

— Это мой выбор, Магнус. Только я решаю, что делать со своей жизнью и карьерой, если я лежу здесь с тобой — это мой выбор. — Алек взял его за руку, притягивая к себе и захватывая в объятия. — В этой жизни мой выбор — это только ты, — закончил он свой ответ улыбкой и поцелуем.

Магнус ответил на поцелуй, но его мысли никуда не делись, а принятые решения тем более.  
Он перекатился на Алека, нежно целуя, а потом спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, наслаждаясь запахом тела. Парень плавно водил рукой по его спине и покрывал поцелуями те места, куда дотягивались губы.

Прошли минуты или часы такой близости, никто не считал, но в дверь тихо постучали, не открывая, и послышался голос Кэт: — Пора завтракать, ребята.

Магнус громко выдохнул, и по шее Алека прошлась волна тепла, поднял голову, посмотрев ему в глаза со словами: — Её сырники безумно вкусные, надеюсь, она их приготовила.

Алек удивленно посмотрел на него, и, когда Магнус стал подниматься, удержал его за руку: -Когда мы поговорим?

Магнус знал, о чём Алек хочет поговорить, он всё время старался уходить от разговора о будущем, имея на то свои причины, но сейчас глаза парня выражали почти что требовательность, и он кивнул: — Сегодня, Александр, но лишь после кофе и завтрака.

Он поднялся с парня, быстро одеваясь и не встречаясь с ним взглядом, чтобы скрыть боль, которую выражали глаза. Магнус лгал ему намеренно, и от этого болело сердце.  
Натянув штаны и теплый свитер, он вышел из комнаты, спускаясь вниз.

— Очень вкусно пахнет, дорогая, — вместо приветствия сказал Магнус, входя на кухню.

— Сегодня у нас яичница на завтрак, садись, — Кэт выглядела свежо.

— " Вчерашнее вино явно пошло ей на пользу,» — подумал Магнус, улыбаясь. — Положи мне, пожалуйста, а я за это время отойду в ванную.

Магнус незаметно для подруги стянул со стола её телефон, быстро поднимаясь наверх, где столкнулся с Александром. Он незаметно спрятал телефон за спиной, обращаясь к нему: — Кэт приготовила завтрак, налей мне, пожалуйста, кофе.

И под удивленный кивок парня скрылся за дверью ванной.

Магнус последние несколько дней обдумывал свой план и действия, и, теперь перенеся все это в письмо, отправил человеку, который все организует. Бейн боролся с собой до последнего, но проиграл, признавая поражение.

***

Их завтрак был довольно тихим, каждый витал в своих мыслях, перебрасываясь парой фраз. У подруги Магнуса было много вопросов к нему, но она не находила удобного времени, чтобы задать их. Когда тишина начала давить на могз, а завтрак превратился почти в поминки, Кэт включила телевизор.

Канал новостей громко вещал о последних событиях в стране: гонке президентских выборов, скачках акций, а в последнем блоке сказали и о преступлениях:

«Магнус Бейн все еще не найден. Ему удалось сбежать во время транспортировки к тюрьме «Райкерс». Он убил двух офицеров сопровождения и обездвижил остальных. В машине также находился федеральный агент Александр Лайтвуд, но он исчез с места преступления. Пока ФБР не дает комментариев, где сейчас находиться их агент и связан ли он как-то с этим событием. С завтрашнего утра к делу подключится Интерпол, чтобы поймать преступника, а мы будем держать вас в курсе событий, не переключайтесь, ” — закончил вещать ведущий, и Магнус увидел на экране сначала свое фото из зала суда, а потом и фото Александра.»

Все шло так, как Магнус и предполагал; слова ведущего только укрепили его план.  
Александр никак не отреагировал на новости, продолжая пить кофе, а Кэт выглядела испуганной.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросила она.

— Они не найдут нас здесь, — уверенно заявил Алек, поднимаясь, чтобы помыть кружку.

— Предлагаешь сидеть в этот доме до конца жизни? — вспылила она, бросая злобный взгляд на парня.

— Мы что-то придумаем. Это место — самый безопасный вариант из всех, или ты хочешь поехать домой? Давай! Уверен, ФБР пасет твою квартиру после слез в суде! — Алек тоже завелся не на шутку, но быстро понял, что последние слова в адрес Катарины явно были лишними.

Глаза женщины будто воспламенились, она поднялась с места, указывая на него пальцем.

— Эти слезы были из-за тебя! Если бы не ты, то никакого суда бы не было, Магнус мой самый близкий челов…

— Все! Хватит! — Бейн сорвался с места, останавливая их перепалку. — Александр, не мог бы ты принести немного дров со двора, мне нужно поговорить с Кэт, — обратился он к парню, давая понять, что им с подругой нужно остаться наедине.

— Прекрасно! — Алек со злости бросил кружку в мойку, от чего та разбилась, и вышел из кухни.

Услышав громкий стук входной двери через несколько минут, Магнус понял, что Алек пошел на улицу, как он и просил. Магнус знал, что нанес ему боль своими словами, ведь обещал поговорить после завтрака, но разговор с Кэт больше не мог ждать.

Оставшись наедине с ней, Бейн обнял подругу, стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы сообщить ей о своем плане и все объяснить. Но слова будто выветрились из головы, и они провели в молчании несколько минут, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Магнус ощущал запах ее духов, этот запах был лучшим из всех для него, потому что так пахла только его Кэт.

Когда он начал говорить, то увидел слезы на глазах подруги, но в них не было злости или обиды, только боль. Наверное, такие же глаза будут и у Александра, когда он все узнает, если, конечно, Магнус сможет их увидеть. Кэт плакала во время всего их разговора, она несколько раз останавливалась, чтобы глубже вдохнуть воздуха перед следующим вопросом. Магнус крепко держал ее за руки, смотря на то, какую боль принес своему родному человеку одними лишь словами.

Кэт все понимала, аргументы Магнуса были весомы, но она не хотела, не хотела, чтобы все произошло именно так, ведь есть множество других вариантов, которые она предлагала Магнусу, но тот лишь качал головой, отметая их. Решение Бейна было обдуманным и, по его мнению, самым верным. Все другие варианты были о разрушении и опасности, но он больше не хотел так. Кот умер в нем, как только взорвалось здание Змея, и Магнус не намерен был его воскрешать.

Их разговор продлился почти час, пока Алек не вошел в дом, на этот раз закрывая дверь тише. Кэт обняла друга и ушла в свою спальню со словами, что все понимает, но это приносит ей боль. Она почти вовремя закрыла за собой дверь, но Алек успел увидеть ее опухшие и полные слез глаза.

— Что произошло? — немного встревожено спросил он, держа в руках небольшую корзину с дровами.

— Ты хотел поговорить, Александр, — Магнус поднялся с дивана, направляясь к летнице, — предлагаю прогуляться вокруг озера через тридцать минут.

Он пошел наверх, взял несколько вещей и скрылся в ванной, на этот раз закрывая дверь на замок. Вчерашний визит Александра был приятен, но сегодня душ требовал одиночества.

Магнус провел в душе больше тридцати минут, оделся, уложил волосы подручными средствами, а также — мысли в голове. Он подбирал слова, которые должен сказать сейчас Александру, но понимал, что не сможет этого сделать, боль в глазах подруги была почти что трагичной, и наблюдать эту боль в глазах любимого — было ему не под силу.

***

Озеро манило своими цветом и насыщенностью, вокруг них только природа, настоящая, первозданная. Холодный ветер неприятно касался кожи, но не мешал, наоборот — держал в тонусе.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Александр? — они шагали нога в ногу по широкой дороге, Магнус любовался пейзажами, Алек же немного нервничал, это выдавали его руки.

— Что с нами будет дальше, Магнус? — напрямую спросил парень, и Бейн оценил эту прямолинейность.

— Нас не должно было быть и вовсе. Мы разные стороны баррикады, Александр: ты закон и порядок, я преступность и хаос. Как ты думаешь, почему мы сошлись?

Глаза Магнуса горели, когда он смотрел на парня: такой красивый на фоне этого озера, что хотелось сделать снимок, распечатать и держать в спальне возле кровати.

Алек остановился сам и остановил Магнуса, беря за руки, чтобы развернуть лицом к себе: — Почему ты так странно отвечаешь? — он посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я просто спрашиваю твое мнение.

-Не вешай на нас эти ярлыки, закон — преступность, какая, к черту, разница. Мы же люди в конце концов. — Алек немного злился, и это было слышно по голосу.

— В этих ярлыках, как ты сказал… — Магнус легко убрал свои руки из теплых ладоней парня и продолжил идти, Алек последовал за ним, — и заключается наша жизнь, без них мы люди — да, но с ними — личности.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Лайтвуд сунул руки в карманы, но Магнус не придал этому значения.

— То, что рядом с тобой я человек, и, убирая эти ярлыки, становлюсь слабым, ибо мной движут чувства. — Магнус старался держать голос ровно, не выдавая волнения.

— Мной также движут чувства, я люблю тебя, Магнус, разве это плохо? — казалось, что еще немного, и Алек начнет кричать, Магнус понимал это, но игнорировал, будто нарочно хотел довести парня.

— Суть в том, Александр, что я силен и опасен, но, когда я рядом с тобой, то становлюсь слабым, а ты — тем более.

Алек резко ухватил его за плечо, останавливая снова, на этот раз грубее.

— Что ты несешь? Ты хочешь сказать, что мы не можем быть вместе из-за ярлыков? — теперь парень кричал, а Магнус улыбался ему в лицо.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты федеральный агент, который устроил побег для одного из худших преступников этой страны и сейчас признаешься ему в чувствах. Разве может так быть? — Магнус не до конца понимал, куда ведет этот разговор, но слова будто сами срывались с губ.

— Да, может! — рыкнул Алек, теряя контроль, — потому что я люблю тебя, и мне безразлично то, кем я являюсь, и плевать на то, что ты преступник и на все, что произошло!

— Но тебе не должно быть безразлично! Одумайся, Лайтвуд. Твоя жизнь еще не разрушена! — сорвался Магнус, переходя на крик, эмоции переполняли его, он не мог поверить, что парень так глуп и безразличен к своей жизни.

Алек отпустил его и отошел на шаг, будто получил пощечину. Он с недоверием смотрел Магнусу в глаза: — Ты безумен, Магнус! — он зарылся рукой в волосы, опуская голову — Я не знаю, что за игру ты устроил, но я здесь только потому, что хочу этого, хочу тебя и буду бороться за это, как делал раньше!

— Борись лучше со своими чувствами ко мне, из-за них ты здесь… — Магнус бросал эти слова, уже не контролируя себя, и зная, что они попадают прямо в сердце парня, он бил безжалостно, считал, что делает все правильно.

— Остановись! — крикнул Алек, встречаясь взглядом с его.

— Разве не так? — в тон ему ответил Магнус, в голосе сквозила опасность.

— Закрой рот, Магнус! — прорычал Алек, делая к нему полшага.

— Признай, что эти чувства губительны! Скажи, что хотел бы…

Но договорить Магнус не успел, Алек сократил между ними дистанцию всего за секунду, хватая его за ворот рубашки и впиваясь в губы болезненным поцелуем. Магнус ответил сразу, принимая бой, он укусил его за нижнюю губу, распаляя их обоих. Алек толкнулся языком в его рот, ощущая привкус собственной крови, но ему было плевать, он лишь крепче притянул к себе Магнуса, намереваясь победить в этой дуэли.

Их поцелуй был в точности, как они: опасен и прекрасен. Губы кусали губы, языки вели бой, доминируя друг над другом, а зубы сталкивались, принося роковые ощущения. Кислорода безумно не хватало, но это лишь больше подталкивало их к краю, на котором они зависли. Алек сильнее сжал руками свитер Магнуса, притягивая к себе, будто они одно целое, а тот сопротивлялся, пока не послышался звук рвущейся ткани.

Магнус отстранился первым, отталкивая от себя парня и делая несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Алек сделал тоже самое, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь с нижней губы, он посмотрел на Магнуса и снова кинулся к нему, заваливая на землю. Магнус от неожиданности вскрикнул, но, как только оказался прижатым к земле телом Александра, начал давать отпор. В ход пошли руки, он старался столкнуть с себя парня, но тот казался скалой, поэтому захватив здоровой ногой обе ноги Алека, Магнус сумел перевернуться, меняя их местами, теперь Алек был прижат к земле, и Магнус перехватил его руки, удерживая своими у того над головой.

— Что ты творишь, Лайтвуд? — негодовал Бейн, пытаясь подавить сопротивление под собой.

Но Алек не ответил, он лишь резко поднял голову, впиваясь в губы Магнуса. Борьба продолжалась, никто не хотел уступать место победителя, но никто и не знал, за что идет сражение. Магнус больше ничего не соображал, его уносило куда-то ввысь, стоило языку Александра соприкоснуться с его собственным. Страсть и похоть, вот, что руководило им сейчас — и он не собирался останавливаться.

Магнус отпустил руки парня, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу, но Алек не дал ему этого сделать, ухватив за плечи, не разрывая поцелуя, и перекатил под себя, навалившись сверху. Руки Александра начали путь по телу Магнуса, оглаживая все, к чему прикасались. Магнус плавился от этого, мыча прямо в губы парню, оторвался от него, чтобы сделать вдох, ибо легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Алек опустился поцелуями на шею, щекоча своим дыханием, целовал, облизывал и покусывал кожу Магнуса, заставляя того стонать вслух от ощущений.

Когда Магнусу казалось, что сознание сейчас покинет его. уступая место безумию, Алек резко поднялся сам и схватил его за руки. поднимая следом. Он снова припал к его губам, закидывая Магнуса на себя, тот инстинктивно обвил ногами его талию и сжал за плечи. Алек начал двигаться, неся его перед собой, все еще не разрывая поцелуй, их рты продолжали бороться, но поцелуи стали более мокрыми и страстными. В какой-то момент Магнус ощутил, как его начало подбрасывать, и открыл глаза, видя, что Алек перешел на бег.

— Что ты делаешь, Александр? — спросил он, уворачиваясь от губ парня.

— Хочу тебя, — лишь ответил Алек, снова припадая к его шее.

Магнус не понимал или не хотел понимать, как Алек сумел донести его на себе к дому, с легкостью открыть двери, подняться на второй этаж и со всей присущей ему силой бросить на кровать. Возможно, это были адреналин или страсть — плевать. Магнус потерял контроль над ситуацией, но это его не волновало. Алек так страстно и мокро целовал его, лежа сверху, что все остальное стало безразличным.

Магнус зарылся пальцами в его волосы, немного потягивая их, от чего тот рычал, что лишь больше распаляло их. Поцелуи становились все развратней, но этого было мало. Бейн отстранил от себя парня, чтобы снять свитер с футболкой, на что Алек лишь улыбнулся, снимая одежду и с себя, быстро расправившись с курткой и майкой, сняв носки с джинсами, оставаясь в одних боксерках. Магнус удивился его быстроте, но сделал то же самое.

Их разгоряченные тела теперь были свободны, как и руки, которые больше не видели преград перед желанным телом. Александр медленно опускался влажными поцелуями от шеи парня вниз, уделяя особое внимание соскам. Он зафиксировал руки Магнуса у того над головой, крепко удерживая их, чтобы зубами стянуть с него белье. Бейн сходил с ума наблюдая за этим, все его тело горело, он выгибался навстречу губам Алека, будто они были его личным наркотиком.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Магнус в забвении, когда горячее дыхание парня ощущалось у самого члена.

Он и сам не понимал, о чем просит, но готов был отдать за это все. Алек услышал мольбу в его голосе и без каких-либо ожиданий провел влажным языком от самого основания до головки, погружая ее в рот. Он сначала медленно, а потом быстро насаживался ртом на член Магнуса, стараясь вобрать глубже и глубже, пока Магнус не ощутил, что уперся ему в горло. Алек простонал и вибрация разошлась по всему телу Магнуса, заставляя его дрожать, он крепок сжал пальцы, теряя себя в этом и понимая, что близится к разрядке. Он хотел сообщить об этом парню, но Алек и так все понимал и отпустил его руки, перемещая свою ладонь на его рот, крепко прижимая, и ускорил темп, выдавая стон каждый раз, когда член упирался ему горло. Магнуса аж подбрасывало в постели от возбуждение. Последний раз, когда волна мурашек прошлась по нему, тело будто пробило током, он громко застонал, отпуская себя, и излился в рот Алеку, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Под веками были лишь пустота и что-то яркое, Магнус будто перешагнул грань, к которой всегда было не дойти. Тело дрожало и. убрав руку со рта Магнуса, Алек снова взобрался на него. сладко целуя, Бейн ощущал свой вкус на его губах и почти терял сознание от этих эмоций. Тело Алека, его тепло, его губы и запах — все это было нереальным сейчас.

Магнус открыл глаза, когда понял, что Алек отстранился и увидел, как тот ушел в ванную, он даже не успел подумать за чем, как парень вернулся, держа в руках смазку и презервативы.

— Ты убьешь меня, Александр, — прохрипел Магнус, не находя даже сил, чтобы поднять голову.

— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — ответил парень, и Бейн снова услышал хрипоту в его голосе, но в этот раз — от возбуждения.

Алек взобрался на кровать, ложась рядом с Магнусом, и утянул его в поцелуй, немного разворачивая к себе и закидывая его ногу на себя. Он целовал парня легко и осторожно, тем временем пробираясь влажными от смазки пальцами к самому главному. Магнус ощутил легкий холод и влажность у своей промежности, но Алек умело отвлекал его поцелуями, сразу просовывая внутрь один палец. От неожиданности Магнус немного встрепенулся, но тот удержал его, плавно двигаясь внутри. Лайтвуд быстро нашел ту самую точку и начал прикасаться к ней, сначала медленно, от чего Магнус стонал, а потом быстрее и быстрее, и парня начало почти что подкидывать в кровати. Алек добавил еще один палец, что получилось довольно легко, и когда добавил третий, то Магнус почти не обратил на это внимания, отвечая на жгучий поцелуй.

— Давай, Алек, — простонал Магнус, не находя в себе сил назвать парня полным именем.

Алек лишь улыбнулся, его глаза потемнели от возбуждения. Он отстранился от Магнуса, стягивая с себя боксёрки и надевая презерватив, дополнительно смазав его. Лайтвуд навис сверху, крепко прижимая к кровати и приставляя свой член к проходу, который уже томился в ожидании. Он вошел довольно плавно, на что Магнус одобрительно простонал, и, сделав несколько аккуратных движений, ощутив отсутствие сопротивления, начал двигаться активней, каждый раз попадая по бугорку простаты, от чего Магнус срывал голос, впиваясь в его руки ногтями.

— Да, сильнее, — молил он, не успевая дышать.

Алек двигался быстро, входя на всю длину, набирая ритм. Их тела были одним целым, и от этого сносило крышу. Магнус выгибался в почти нечеловеческих позах, а Алека это только заводило. Каждый его толчок приподнимал Магнуса. Парень накрыл любимого своим телом, целуя и ловя каждый стон, продолжая двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. Алек был почти на грани, но, когда Магнус в порыве страсти укусил его за плечо, не выдержал — тело и сознание накрыло волной, Александр обильно излился, наполняя презерватив своим семенем и утратив всю силу, упал на Магнуса сверху, ощущая животом, что тот кончил вместе с ним.

Их дыхание за громкостью ничем не уступало стонам ранее. Магнус был не здесь, все еще паря над облаками, не намереваясь больше возвращаться на землю. Алек лежал на нем мертвым грузом, но это было приятно. Глаз никто из них не открывал, послеоргазминная сладость крепко держала их вдали от реальности.

Прошло наверное минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Магнус сумел прийти в себя и открыть глаза, тело Алека так идеально лежало сверху, будто дополняло его. Он легко притронулся к плечу парня. проводя по нему пальцами. и тот содрогнулся:

— Ты великолепен, Магнус.- прошептал Алек, открывая глаза.

— Ты не говорил, что ты Бог секса, Александр. — ответил Магнус, наблюдая за его глазами.

— Ты не спрашивал, я не говорил.

Они оба рассмеялись из-за слов Алека, посылая вибрации по телу друг друга. Алек аккуратно вышел из Магнуса, под сладкий стон перекатываясь на бок, и тот сделал вдох полной грудью.

— Прости, я тяжелый, — признал он.

— Как ты вообще умудрился донести меня от озера к спальне? — Магнус посмотрел на него с удивление.

— Ты довольно легкий, но тогда меня питала секс-энергия.

Магнус громко расхохотался от слов парня, и тот поддержал его в этом, понимая, насколько глупой оказалась фраза.

— Душ? — одновременно спросили они друг друга.

Едва найдя силы, они все же поднялись и вместе пошли в душ. В этот раз все было прилично, никаких приставаний или намёков. Их тела были настолько изнурены, что сил осталось лишь на то, чтобы ополоснуть друг друга теплой водой и вернуться в кровать.

Александр уснул первым, прижимаясь всем телом к Бейну. Магнус видел в нем всего себя, все то, что любил: эти родные глаза, надежные руки, красивые пухлые губы, которые есть только у Алека, и невероятные пальцы на зависть любому пианисту. Магнус прижался к нему в ответ, всего на несколько минут, чтобы в последний раз ощутить тепло его тело.

Когда дыхание Александра выровнялось, и Магнус понял, что тот точно уснул, то поднялся с кровати, заменяя себя в руках парня подушкой, положил маленький лист бумаги на тумбочку возле кровати, рядом с часами, оделся и спустился вниз, вытирая одинокую слезу со щеки.

***

На улице была глубокая ночь, когда Алек проснулся из-за яркого лунного света, падающего н в лицо; он поднял голову, мысленно проклиная себя, что не закрыл шторы. В его руках была подушка и, улыбнувшись этому, он перекатился на другой бок, чтоб обнять Магнуса. Но того не оказалось в постели. Алек решил, что Магнус спустился вниз, и стал ждать, надеясь вспомнить свой сон, он помнил какие-то обрывки, но никак не мог вспомнить саму суть и тех, кто был в этом сне.

Магнус все не появлялся, и, решив сам спуститься вниз, что найти его и попить воды — Алек поднялся с кровати, замечая белый лист бумаги на тумбе. Включив свет, принялся читать, понимая, что его руки трясутся не просто так.

«Дорогой Александр. Прости, что все случилось именно так, но это был единственный выход.  
Я не сожалею, что наши пути сошлись, надеюсь, ты тоже, но сейчас им предстоит разойтись. Я всегда буду помнить тебя, моего Александра Лайтвуда — храброго агента ФБР, который показал мне, что не я один умен.

Живи своей жизнью, она скоро наладится — обещаю тебе. И, пожалуйста, не ищи меня, это бесполезно. Я исчез навсегда.

Прощай, Александр!

С любовью, Магнус Бейн.»

Алек растер слезы на глазах, перечитывая письмо вновь и вновь. Его сердце было разбито.

Часы у кровати больше не показывали время.

Его не осталось.

========== День: Двадцать восьмой ==========

Солнце только начало подниматься, касаясь земли первыми лучами. Магнус завороженно наблюдал за восходом, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Он убегал от своего прошлого и от жизни, к которой пришел.

Машина гнала по шоссе с бешеной скоростью, они были в пути уже несколько часов. Его друг — Рангор сидел впереди, изредка кидая взгляды на Магнуса, который словно прирос к окну.

— Ты уверен, Магнус? — спросил он.

— В сотый раз повторяю, что да, — ответил Бейн, не отрывая взгляда от восхода за окном.

— Как знаешь.

Магнус знаком с Рангором уже несколько лет, тот был его тайным помощником, мозгом всех самых трудных миссий. И сейчас Магнус в последний раз просил его помощи.

Водитель за рулем был тих, не проронив ни слова с начала их пути, и Магнус был благодарен ему за это. Все его мысли занимал Александр. Когда он только придумал свой план, все казалось легким, но теперь, понимая, что вместе с прошлой жизнью он оставил и Алека, сердце ныло от боли при каждом ударе. Прошлое Магнуса было опасным, преступным и загадочным, он всегда знал это, но когда в его жизни появился Александр, к этому списку добавилась и любовь: безудержная, резкая, фатальная.

Бейн не знал, какое будущее его ждет, но точно знал, что побеспокоился о будущем Александра. Рангор должен был сделать так, чтобы парня признали похищенным и по истории все это время держали в плену, а потом каким-то чудным образом он сумел уйти от преступника и после реабилитации вернуться к службе. Магнус продумал абсолютно все, каждую мелочь своего побега, чтобы закончить свою историю здесь, спасти жизнь Александру от своего пагубного влияния и постараться построить новую где-то еще без убийств, крови и боли. Магнус больше не желал быть преступником, он не заплатил за своих грехи, но как ему казалось, любовь, которую он потерял сегодня — была самой большой ценой.

Его сердце больше не казалось живым, удары стали рефлексами, а чувства остались в Александре.

***

Машина плавно остановилась у крайнего аэродрома главного аэропорта Нью-Йорка. Магнус вышел из автомобиля, поднимая глаза к небу, он наблюдал за вылетевшими самолетами, зная, что через несколько минут и сам поднимется ввысь.

Рангор подошел к нему, заключая в крепкие объятия: — Удачной тебе жизни там, Магс, не скучай, — он отстранился, улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, Рангор, береги их, — попросил Магнус и подошел к багажнику, вытаскивая сумку и бутылку воды, и, в последний раз посмотрев на друга, отправился к частному самолету на полосе, который ждал только его.

Магнус Бейн покинул Соединенные Штаты Америки 9 сентября, 2015 года в 11:33.

Навсегда.

========== Финал ==========

Весенний ветер юрко лавировал между прохожими и зданиями, даря тепло и счастье — обозначая конец зимы. Город наполнялся пением вернувшихся птиц и ароматами свежих цветов. Весна расцвела в Париже, в городе, что был создан для любви.

Магнус сидел за столиком своей кофейни, медленно смакуя кофе и свежеиспеченный круассан. Он наблюдал за парижанами, гуляющими по улице, которые выпутались наконец-то из зимних шарфов и наслаждались Парижем так же, как наслаждался им и Магнус последние пять лет.

Он жил здесь уже столько времени, что знал почти каждую улицу, каждый перекресток и светофор. Париж дарил Магнусу иллюзию того, что он когда-то потерял, и он позволял этому городу себя дурачить. Любовь здесь была везде: в парах, держащихся за руки, в поцелуях и признаниях любви возле Эйфелевой башни, даже в томных вздохах женщин, спустившихся со страниц глянца.

Магнус и сам изменился здесь. Он приехал в этот город, чтобы убежать от прошлой жизни, и ему это удалось. Темная и практичная одежда для миссий сменилась легкими трендовыми костюмами от Кутюр, берцы и ботинки превратились в элегантные туфли для прогулок, а боевой раскрас стал ярким макияжем. Магнус стал воплощением мужской моды Парижа и кайфовал от этого. Он менял парфюмы в зависимости от погоды, ежедневно следил за трендами мировой моды и был человеком, который, смотрясь в зеркало, видел там только себя, без теней прошлого. Харизма Магнуса обрела свое место, коснувшись Парижа.

После двух лет жизни во Франции Магнус хорошо познакомился с её культурой и перенял ее: теперь утро не могло начаться без круассана с кофе и свежей прессы. Поэтому он выкупил небольшое кафе, которое располагалось почти что в центре, но недалеко от его дома, и через три года сделал из него настоящий символ Парижа. Туристический сезон в этом городе не заканчивался никогда, как и очередь за свободными столиками в заведение Магнуса.

Он не был беден, Змей в свое время принес ему неплохие деньги, хотя они и были грязными, Магнус с удовольствием с ними распрощался купив сперва квартиру, а потом и кафе превращая его в бизнес, чтобы начать зарабатывать, ибо жизнь в Париже не дешевая.

Единственное, о чем Магнус старался не вспоминать — это о прошлом. Вся его жизнь до переезда в Париж казалась безумием: кровь, убийства, оружие и боль. Когда-то он был воплощением зла в этом мире, но теперь изменился. Магнус не вспоминал о своем прошлом, оно казалось дурным сном, от которого он наконец-то проснулся.

Но в прошлом Бейна было и то, что терзало его на протяжении пяти лет. Александр. Не проходило и дня, когда Магнус бы не думал о нём. Первый год в этом городе был полон боли, парень снился ему почти каждую ночь, он видел его в лицах прохожих и слышал его голос в разговорах других людей. Казалось, что он поселился в его сердце навсегда, и единственным выходом тогда стал алкоголь. Магнус топил себя в литрах виски, проводя одинокие дни в квартире, он напивался до отключки, ибо только там забывал хоть на время об Алеке. Тот год Бейн вспоминал лишь урывками, днями, когда был трезв.

Это сейчас сердце Магнуса больше не реагирует так болезненно на воспоминая о Лайтвуде, но тогда от одной мысли о нём земля уходила из-под ног. У Бейна не было больше отношений после Александра, он закрыл свое сердце и себя ото всех. Боль, которую он тогда пережил, была адской. Где-то в глубине души он жалел, что тогда поступил именно так, сбежав от него, чтобы оградить от опасности, но эти мысли хранились очень глубоко, в самом сокровенном; Магнус не признавался себе в этом.

Кафе было еще закрыто, давая ему последние двадцать минут побыть в тишине, наслаждаясь чтением свежей газеты, под чашку кофе с воздушным шоколадным круассаном.

«Паризьен» писал о каком-то вечернем фестивале, который должен состояться в пригороде Парижа в эти выходные, и Магнус с детской радостью в глазах изучал их программу, думая о том, на чём туда лучше будет добраться и что надеть.

Магнуса отвлек шум отодвигаемого стула рядом, и он, не отрываясь от чтения, на автомате произнес, что заведение еще закрыто, зная какими настырными могут быть туристы в Париже.

— Я искал тебя пять лет. — Произнес до боли знакомый голос, и Магнус в немом шоке опустил газету, не веря своим глазам.

Перед ним сидел Александр Лайтвуд, одет в черную водолазку и серое длинное пальто, концы которого почти что доставали до пола.

— Александр? — голос Магнуса сел от шока, и он прохрипел его имя.

Но Алек не ответил, лишь улыбнулся, и Магнуса захлеснуло болью от родных глаз, которые смотрели в душу.

— Доброе утро, Магнус, — поздоровался Алек.

Бейну пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы найти в себе силы ответить: -Что ты здесь делаешь? — не скрывая удивления, спросил он и убрал руки со стола, пряча их в карманы, ибо те начинали дрожать.

— Я нашел тебя. — Констатировал Лайтвуд и начал внимательно осматривать новый внешний вид Магнуса. Бейн не понимал, нравится это ему или нет.

— Как? — ответил Магнус, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Уже не важно.

— Интерпол не смог, а ты нашел — удивительно, Александр, — подметил Магнус, немного расслабляясь, голос Алека очаровывал его так же, как когда-то в прошлом.

Жизнь вокруг них продолжалась, за окном люди наслаждались весенним Парижем, пока совсем рядом играла судьба жизнями двух человек.

— Ты хорошо спрятался, Магнус. Любой источник скажет, что тебя не существует, а ты сидишь и пьешь кофе в центре Парижа, вот это удивительно. — Парень снова улыбнулся, и боль разнеслась волной по телу Бейна.

Магнус видел перед собой своё прошлое в самом красивом обличие. Алек сидел прямо перед ним, их разделяли не только стол, но и пять лет жизни друг без друга.

— А ты изменился, Магнус, — как-то небрежно сказал Алек, не сводя с него глаз.

Магнус взял паузу перед ответом, сейчас его не волновало ничего, кроме того, что перед ним сидел Алек, от которого он ушел пять лет назад.

— Время меняет людей, Александр, — ответил он, складывая газету на столе, чтобы отвлечься. — Кофе? — предложил Магнус, подзывая к себе официанта, который уже был готов встречать гостей.

— Черный без сахара, пожалуйста, — вежливо согласился он.

— Зачем ты здесь, Александр?

Магнус решил все же узнать правду. Он ощущал боль, смотря на Алека, и хотел, чтобы она поскорее закончилась, как и их неожиданная встреча, чтобы потом снова сорваться и утопиться в алкоголе. Магнусу потребовался год, чтобы смириться с тем, что Алексанра нет, еще четыре, чтобы запереть сердце, и вот наступил тот момент, после которого проделанная им работа стала лишь пшиком.

Он был безумно рад видеть его, но знал, что вскоре радость смениться болью.

— Помнишь тот день, когда ты ушел? — спросил Алек, немного наклоняясь вперед.

И Магнус снова не нашел в себе сил ответить, только моргнул, соглашаясь, как раз в тот момент, когда парню принесли кофе.

— Я сразу же бросился к Кэт, ведь был уверен, что она точно знала, куда ты направился, — он сделал глоток кофе, прикрывая глаза от его вкуса — Но она не знала. — Магнус услышал в голосе Александра ту боль, которую и сам пережил потом, но ощущал, что та так и не покинула его. — Потом мы с ней вместе покинули тот дом, и уже в городе я был задержан ФБР, которые оправдали меня спустя несколько часов. Как оказалось, я был у тебя в заложниках. Странно, правда? — Он немного сощурил глаза, смотря на Магнуса.

— Ничего странного, ФБР всегда мыслит по-другому, — ответил Магнус, не признавая правды.

— Я уже знаю, что это не совпадение. — Заявил он — Мне потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы найти твоего Рангора, он, кстати, очень неприятный тип.

Магнус сразу напрягся, ведь Рангор знал о нём довольно много, но даже ему он не доверил свое новое место жительства, чтобы избежать подобных ситуаций с поисками, и, как он понял, это было верным решением.

— Он рассказал мне о твоей просьбе, но это все, что он знал. — Алек допил кофе и отодвинул от себя чашку. — Почему ты ушел, Магнус?

Бейн услышал, как надломился голос Алека на последнем вопросе, в нём была вся горечь их прежней любви, и от этого хотелось зарыдать. Магнус молчал несколько минут, пытаясь подобрать слова, но потом понял, что хочет сказать Алеку правду, какой бы она не была.

— Я ушёл, чтобы не разрушить твою жизнь так же, как сделал это со своей. Я не хотел тянуть тебя в этот ад, Александр.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что пять лет поисков тебя меньше разрушили мою жизнь, чем то, что мы были бы вместе, Магнус? Я искал тебя по всему миру! Исколесил Америку в поисках твоих укрытий, нашел всех живых членов Змея, чтобы хоть что-то узнать о том, где ты находишься. Я проверил все возможные варианты, но тебя нигде не было, Магнус… — Алек зарылся пальцами в волосы, сдерживая подступающие слезы. — Зачем ты так сделал со мной? — спросил он.

Внутри Магнуса все оборвалось, каждое слово парня прошлось по его раненому сердцу, нанося точные удары. Одинокая слеза скатилась по застывшему лицу.

— Зачем было искать меня?! — в отчаянии крикнул Магнус, уже не сдерживая слез. — Почему ты не начал жить дальше, почему не оставил меня в прошлом? Ты должен был вернуться к своей жизни, Александр!

— Потому что я люблю тебя! Как ты не понимаешь! Моя жизнь и есть ты! — Алек кричал; вся боль, что копилась внутри, выплескивалась наружу, накрывая их обоих.

Посетители один за другим занимали столики вокруг, совершенно не обращая внимания на драму перед глазами. Париж не только красиво дарил любовь, он также красиво и отнимал её.

Магнус замолчал, боясь верить словам. Он любил его все это время — да, но не знал, что Алек тоже продолжал любить.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр — тихо ответил он, закрывая глаза, сдаваясь.

Алек не скрыл своего удивления, услышав слова Магнуса. Он резко поднялся с места и подошел к нему, падая на колени, чтобы заключить в объятия.

— Давай все исправим, Магнус, — он вытер слезы с его закрытых глаз, прошептав ему на ухо, опаляя щёку горячим дыханием.

Магнус не ответил, лишь кивнул, не веря в происходящее. Он прижался к Алеку всем телом, вспоминая родной запах, и открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с глазами парня, один на один, так близко, через пять лет.

Париж продолжал жить, наполняя сердца людей любовь, мир вокруг двигался и менялся с каждым часом. Но нашедшие друг друга сердца остановились в этом моменте, чтобы наконец-то начать жить.

Магнус, не сдерживаясь, припал к губам парня, затягивая в длительный медленный поцелуй, освобождая свое сердце. Теперь оно билось быстрее, совпадая с ритмом другого напротив, они стучали друг для друга, подсказывая своим владельцам, что судьба существует.

***

Вечерний фестиваль пестрил яркими огнями. Воздух вдали от города казался чище и свежее. Люди общались, танцевали и полностью наслаждались жизнью.

Магнус сидел на деревянной скамейке, прижавшись к Алеку, и наблюдал за огненным шоу неподалеку, вертя в руках стаканчик с джином. Они провели несколько дней вместе, не отходя друг от друга, стараясь заполнить пропасть длиною в пять лет. Магнус узнал историю о том, что Алек нашёл его чисто случайно, отправившись в Париж по зову сердца, и, блуждая по улицам, увидел его в окне.

Время будто остановилось после их встречи, они заново изучали друг друга: мысли, слова, жесты и тела.

Теперь Магнус знал, что такое счастье, и оно было не иллюзией, не мгновением, а человеком рядом по имени Александр Лайтвуд.

— Какая у тебя мечта, Магнус? — спросил Алек, обнимая его рукой, чтобы прижать поближе.

— Она уже сбылась, Александр, — ответил тот, вдыхая родной запах.

Вокруг них гудел настоящий праздник жизни; веселье и смех слышались повсюду, но мир принадлежал только им сейчас.

Алек лишь криво улыбнулся на его ответ, догадываясь, о чём речь. Магнус отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Алеку в глаза.

-А у тебя, Александр?

— Знать, что ты всегда будешь рядом, — тот поцеловал его, нежно сминая губы, на что Магнус легко рассмеялся.

— Конечно буду, куда я денусь.

— Тогда выходи за меня, — Алек опустился на одно колено перед ним, доставая из куртки вычурное кольцо — Ты выйдешь за меня, Магнус Бейн?

Звук разорвавшегося фейерверка за их спинами заглушил громкое и шокированное «Да!» Магнуса, но Александр его услышал, и это было главным.

***

Судьба всегда берёт своё. Она ловко и умело сводит несовместимых, превращая их сердца в одно целое.

Магнус и Александр прошли путь длинною в четыре недели и пять лет, чтобы зародить в себе то, что было им не дано, но они прошли его, сохранив свои жизни и любовь.

История заканчивается с последним словом писавшего её, но их история будет продолжаться, и жизнь наградит за ту боль, которую они несли в себе.

Осталось всё время мира… только для них двоих.  
Комментарий к Финал  
Теперь могу официально заявить: “4 недели на убийство” - закончен!

Спасибо всем, кто читал эту историю с 2017 года, и всем, кто открыл её для себя совсем недавно - вы невероятные! 

Огромная благодарность людям, которые оставляли свои комментарии, строили догадки и направляли меня своими мыслями - без вас, эта история не была бы законченной.  
Теперь уже нет кнопки “Жду продолжения”, но я надеюсь, что "4 недели на убийство" будет жить в ваших сердцах еще долго.

И, конечно же, низкий поклон моей бете - Mrs. Lady Night, которая всё это время была со мной: советовала, направляя, и всегда желала только лучшего! Ты супер! 

Пользуясь случаем и огромными цифрами статистики просмотров, скажу, что скоро познакомлю вас со своей новой работой: “Короли сердец”, она покорит вас так же, как это сделали “Богатые парни” в своё время.

Спасибо!


End file.
